Fallait pas me chercher
by la pitchoune
Summary: De retour à Poudlard, Hermione et Draco, tous deux professeurs, se cherchent des noises à chaque occasion qui se présentent à eux. Mais quand Hermione pousse la "plaisanterie" plus loin que prévue, Draco ne se laisse simplement pas faire. M pr insultes...
1. quand deux ennemis se cherchent

**Fallait pas me chercher**

Par la pitchoune

* * *

><p><em>Et donc, je vous le dis encore (même si c'est évident mais comme il le faut), l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. <em>

* * *

><p>Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés de sa visite à la cabane de Hagrid, avançait à pas décidés dans le hall d'entrée. Les élèves apeurés s'écartaient sur son passage. Tout le monde dans Poudlard savait que le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Hermione Granger, avait parfois un peu de mal à contenir ses émotions. Surtout quand elle était engagée sur le sentier de la guerre comme elle semblait l'être à présent avec ses grands yeux noisette qui lançaient des éclairs, ses joues rouges –de sa marche forcée ou du sang qui lui était monté à la tête quand elle avait appris le dernier coup de pute que lui avait fait le Directeur de Maison des Serpentards ? C'était difficile à dire.<p>

Furibonde, et formulant dans sa tête tout un tas de plans machiavéliques pour tuer cette… chose (hors de question pour elle d'appeler ça un homme, c'était trop méchant pour la gent masculine) et se débarrasser discrètement du corps, elle tourna dans le couloir du troisième étage pour retrouver son bureau. Et oui, c'était là que Poudlard l'avait placé là cette année.

Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut, immédiatement il faut bien le dire, un sourire goguenard planté sur ses lèvres roses, ses cheveux platines coupés courts, et nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur à côté de sa porte.

Elle s'était bien dit en début d'année qu'il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler, d'abord pour éviter d'effrayer les élèves, ensuite pour enfin réussir à gagner une partie de poker et surtout pour ne pas donner à Malefoy la satisfaction de voir qu'il l'avait perturbée. Mais notre lionne gardait un caractère bien trempé qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à dompter. C'est donc au pas de charge qu'elle fondit sur Malefoy, rouge de colère (cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute). Ce petit con arrogant et salopard l'avait faite convoquer.

En temps normal, ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'un professeur vienne la trouver pour discuter d'un problème, surtout si ça concernait des élèves, un projet pédagogique commun ou encore une réprimande pour quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait. Elle reconnaissait tout à fait que Neville avait eu tous les droits de la convoquer quand il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il la couvrirait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour avoir transformé la salle de classe de Malefoy en une espèce de bonbon rose-Barbie moelleux et cotonneux avec, épinglée sur la porte, une réplique de son badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale en réglisse. Il était difficile de ne pas savoir immédiatement qui avait fait ce coup-là puisqu'il était signé d'une petite note manuscrite posée sur son bureau en marshmallow (si si, elle avait été jusque-là… Et non, elle n'avait pas oublié d'ouvrir les rideaux pour que le nouveau bureau caramélise derrière la fenêtre de la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal). Sur la note on pouvait lire, « Ah, et puis j'oubliais, t'es un Sang-pur et une petite fouine Malefoy, ça vaut bien dix points de moins ! ».

Curieusement, Neville avait tout de suite reconnue l'allusion à la remarque que Draco lui avait faite en cinquième année quand il avait fait partie de la Brigade. Ce dernier aussi avait fait le rapprochement... Hermione était rancunière, elle n'avait pas honte de le montrer et elle était prête à assumer les conséquences de ce qu'elle aimait appeler ses « clins d'œil ». Elle s'était même attendue à être convoquée par McGonagall elle-même, après que Draco l'ait dénoncée. Il était si fort pour ça d'habitude…

Et pourtant, c'était Neville qui l'avait fait pour lui promettre de la couvrir mais aussi lui demander d'essayer de ne pas trop énerver le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard contre les Gryffondors juste avant une réunion du personnel. Ça n'était pas productif et surtout, la fouine n'avait pas arrêté de faire la grimace pendant toute la réunion ou presque. En effet, vers la fin, un sourire mauvais avait étiré son visage et la malice transparaissait dans son regard gris. Le gentil Gryffondor avait donc voulu prévenir la petite lionne.

Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur quelques-uns de ses collègues pour essayer de veiller sur elle dans le combat acharné qu'elle menait contre Malefoy et Neville était un de ceux-là.

Et oui, leur relation depuis qu'ils avaient été élèves à Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Ils se détestaient toujours et n'hésitaient jamais à se faire des crasses. Il faut quand même souligner que c'est toujours le Serpentard qui lançait l'offensive ce qui permettait à notre Gryffondor adorée de se dire, chaque fois qu'elle avait une petite crise de conscience, qu'il fallait bien qu'elle lui réponde. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'aplatir et se laisser faire, pas vrai ?

Grâce à ce raisonnement dont elle n'était jamais totalement satisfaite (à cause de son côté immature), elle avait encore à ce jour bonne conscience même quand elle avait glissé discrètement une bonne poignée de sel dans les céréales de Malefoy qui était arrivé tout sourire ce matin à la table des professeurs. Si vous vous demandez, il l'avait cherché.

Et maintenant, elle en payait le prix. Il l'avait convoquée pour qu'elle aille dans les cuisines vérifier auprès des elfes de maison les stocks de sucre et de sel et leur demander si par hasard ils se seraient trompés en inversant les deux à la table des professeurs le matin-même. Là où résidait la difficulté était qu'il fallait faire en sorte pour la Gryffondor qu'elle réussisse cet exploit sans que tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard, face à cette question qu'ils prendraient sans nul doute pour une réprimande, se fracassent le crâne sur tout ce qui pourrait passer à leur portée. Et tout le monde sait que les cuisines sont bourrées d'objets tranchants et dangereux. De plus, les petites créatures aussi serviles que serviables n'avaient pas oublié la jeune adolescente idéaliste qui avait voulu les libérer (sa-cri-lè-ge !) et lui réservaient toujours un accueil soupçonneux.

L'alternative était d'avouer son forfait à la fouine.

Elle entra donc dans son bureau, claqua la porte au nez de Malefoy et jeta son manteau sur la chaise placée derrière son pupitre. Elle résista à l'envie de s'y affaler en se demandant pourquoi elle avait encore cherché la fouine, prit une grande inspiration, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, rejeta ses épaules en arrière, bomba le torse, leva la tête bien droite et ressortit devant un Draco hilare qui la suivit tout le _long_ de son _long_ chemin jusqu'aux cuisines.

La torture pouvait commencer.

« Ah Granger ! C'est si bon d'être directeur de maison. Tu vois, si tu l'avais été toi-même, jamais je n'aurais pu te demander de faire ça. Mais comme je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, je peux le faire. Tu t'imagines bien que ce n'est pas une requête que j'aurais été faire auprès de Londubat. Comme c'est lui le Directeur de Gryffondor… Heureusement que tu es là. »

Et oui, vous avez bien lu. Neville était le directeur de Gryffondor, un choix de McGonagall qu'Hermione n'avait pas du tout compris au début.

Elle avait fait ses preuves, elle pouvait tenir tête à Malefoy bien mieux que Neville (même si, c'était sûr, il n'était plus le garçonnet maladroit et peureux qu'il était au départ du Poudlard Express pour leur première année), elle connaissait pratiquement tous les livres de la Bibliothèque par cœur et elle était la chouchoutte de la Directrice de Poudlard. Et malgré tout ça, c'était Neville le Directeur de sa maison.

Au départ, Hermione avait été déçue et elle avait souffert de ce manque de confiance de McGonagall. Elle l'aurait presque ressenti comme une trahison : en plus, Malefoy était Directeur de Maison lui. Et il ne se privait pas d'abuser de ce pouvoir.

Elle était donc allée voir la directrice et avait voulu comprendre. Elle était tombée des nues.

McGonagall lui avait avoué qu'elle avait donné cette place à Neville parce qu'elle n'escomptait pas qu'Hermione reste longtemps professeur à l'Ecole de sorcellerie. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse davantage de sa vie. McGonagall n'avait pas voulu attacher trop Hermione à l'Ecole parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait la même vie qu'elle. Et sur un certain nombre de points, c'était vrai que les deux femmes se ressemblaient.

D'abord, elles avaient été toutes les deux amoureuses à la folie d'hommes qui les avaient quittées. McGonagall parce qu'il était mort en faisant des expériences étranges dans un laboratoire qui s'occupait de créer de nouvelles potions, Hermione parce que Ron n'avait jamais réussi à dépasser la mort de Fred. Il était tombé dans une profonde dépression et malgré tous les efforts de ses proches et d'Hermione, il n'avait pas été mieux. Un jour, il avait annoncé à Hermione qu'il ne voulait plus la voir parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre son chagrin et ne lui donnait que des mots réconfortants faciles et banals, des mots qui montraient bien à quel point elle ne le comprenait pas et qui l'énervaient profondément.

Ils n'en étaient pas à leur première dispute et cet argument (de merde) fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase après une année entière où Hermione avait tenté de supporter Ron et de faire vivre leur relation.

'Non, je ne peux pas comprendre. Après tout, moi, je n'ai perdu que toute ma famille dans cette guerre. Bien sûr, ils sont vivants, ils m'ont juste oubliée. Comme c'est réconfortant', pensait-elle amèrement chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait cette ultime dispute. Elle ne lui avait pas rétorqué cela, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans un concours sur celui qui avait le plus perdu pendant la guerre. A la place, elle était retournée à Poudlard reconstruit où elle avait fini ses études.

Major de promotion, comme d'habitude, elle avait pour projet de devenir professeur dans la bâtisse remise à neuf. Elle brûlait de redécouvrir l'école, si moderne et pourtant si familière. Ils avaient gardé l'esprit château mais plus personne ne savait où était la Salle sur Demande par exemple. Sauf quelques élus. Deux ans plus tard, son diplôme d'enseignante en poche, elle était revenue armée de la Carte du Maraudeur qu'Harry lui avait offerte, magiquement adaptée à cette nouvelle école, et prête à refaire sa vie.

Bien sûr c'était sans compter sur ce petit chieur de Malefoy mais bon. Elle savait se défendre et se battre.

D'ailleurs, il continuait de débiter ses conneries (du point de vue d'Hermione), qu'il aimait appeler, lui, de « dures vérités » tandis que le reste du personnel préférait au choix les mots « raillerie », « bêtise », ou encore « tension sexuelle/préliminaires » (Hermione aurait bien castré Flitwick pour ce petit commentaire qui montrait bien à quel point il était en manque selon elle).

« Je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et que demain il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard mais il ne faudrait pas que l'incident de ce matin se répète. Tu ne peux pas avoir de rendez-vous ce soir de toute façon vu que tous les hommes que tu as fréquentés dans le passé t'ont lâchée. Quand je pense que même la belette a préféré Lavande Brown. Ils se marient bientôt non ? »

Hermione faisait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir, ne pas céder une fois de plus à Malefoy. Elle se maîtriserait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle pressa tout de même le pas tout en chassant de ses pensées ses préoccupations pour les elfes de maison et la façon dont elle leur ferait part de la remarque de cet enfoiré de première sur le sucre et le sel.

Maintenant, la seule chose présente à son esprit était la vengeance. Elle s'était en effet rendu compte, après deux mois de bagarre plus ou moins subtile avec Malefoy, qu'elle sortait moins vite de ses gonds quand elle l'imaginait souffrir mille morts. Bien sûr, elle n'irait jamais jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à Azkaban pour cette merde qui persévérait encore et toujours.

« … à préparer tes examens de fin d'année. Tu sais, je ne comprends pas ton obsession avec les interrogations surprises. Pour les Gryffondors, je comprends, ils sont manifestement incapables d'apprendre par eux-mêmes, un peu comme 'Potter le héros' », poursuivit-il, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Je me demande comment tu peux encore supporter ce trou-du-cul. Mais enfin bon, pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, les Serpentards n'ont pas besoin de ça, eux. Tu les stresses inutilement. Je me demande si vraiment tu es faite pour ce job, tu sais. »

Draco se sentit sur la bonne voie quand il remarqua les poings serrés d'Hermione (bien qu'il sache pertinemment devoir faire particulièrement attention à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas collés à son beau et parfait visage comme en troisième année) et la façon dont elle avait du mal à continuer de marcher droit. Un signe sûr que sa colère atteignait son maximum. L'explosion aurait bientôt lieu et il devrait la quitter avant qu'elle ne passe à l'action mais après qu'elle se soit décidée à le faire, histoire de la planter là, bien frustrée.

Après avoir rappelé son passé amoureux médiocre, dénigré son ami et ses méthodes pédagogiques, il s'attaqua donc à son intellect.

« Je sais bien que tu as des capacités et des connaissances mais en tant que ton supérieur hiérarchique, je me dois de m'inquiéter de ta façon d'envisager les choses. Tu me sembles confondre sévérité et préjugés. Les élèves ne sont pas tous des ignorants... ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. »

Quand elle s'arrêta brusquement et pinça les lèvres, Draco ouvrit immédiatement son esprit pour plonger dans celui de l'enragée qu'il accompagnait. Il la vit prendre la décision de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, incapable qu'elle était de garder son esprit fermé quand elle était autant en colère. Il s'en alla sans demander son reste mais toujours avec élégance (on connaît les Malefoy tout de même) avant qu'elle puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit et lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Seule au beau milieu du couloir, Hermione exprima sa frustration en envoyant valser son pied contre le mur le plus proche. Le mur gagna dans cette démonstration de force tandis qu'Hermione sautillait sur place en se tenant le pied, ridicule à souhait. Il ne manquerait plus que des élèves se pointent et le tableau serait parfait.

Et il atteignit la perfection.

Hermione se sentit mortifiée quand les deux élèves de Poufsouffle firent demi-tour précipitamment en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir leurs rires. Elle aurait tant aimé disparaître, là… tout de suite… maintenant… s'il-vous-plaît ?

Et c'est _là_ qu'elle l'entendit, un rire chaud qui venait du bout du couloir et soudain elle sentit un regard sur elle. Quelqu'un avait vu toute la scène. Quelqu'un l'avait regardé. Intentionellement. Et elle connaissait ce rire… Oh, non ! Elle se précipita vers le bout du couloir mais ne vit personne, elle sortit alors la Carte du Maraudeur et remarqua tout de suite le petit point qui indiquait Malefoy s'éloigner un peu plus loin dans un couloir parallèle.

C'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'elle vit rouge et qu'elle décida de monter d'un cran dans la guerre qu'ils menaient. Elle allait lui faire payer son ridicule.

Elle descendit donc rapidement à la cuisine, s'acquittant rapidement de sa tâche et laissant les elfes de maison se torturer tout leur saoul sans s'en inquiéter plus que ça, et se dirigea vers la volière après avoir fait venir de son bureau deux bouts de parchemin, une plume et deux pots d'encre.

Oh, il allait regretter de l'avoir énervée, ridiculisée, titillée, branchée, c… euh non, attendez. Retour en arrière : elle n'était pas branchée. Juste tellement énervée qu'elle en devenait… dyslexique. Euh… confuse ! Bref. Elle n'était pas branchée par la fouine, quoi.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se mit à écrire.

Sa plume volait sur le parchemin qu'elle destinait à Harry, emportée qu'elle était par la colère et par la joie malsaine de se venger. Il lui fallait simplement un complice et elle savait que Ginny serait ravie de l'aider à foutre la merde dans la vie de Malefoy si jamais Harry montrait quelques réticences. Et comme Harry disait tout à Ginny n'est-ce pas…

Sa première lettre achevée, elle la confia, après l'avoir imperméabilisée d'un sort, au hibou qu'elle savait le plus rapide de la volière. Il faut dire qu'Hermione savait s'y prendre avec les bêtes (la seule qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, c'était la Fouine) et elle pouvait reconnaître les hiboux et les distinguer les uns des autres au premier coup d'œil. C'était Hagrid qui lui avait appris ça en troisième année quand elle avait passé tellement de temps en sa compagnie.

Tous les hiboux de la volière, qu'ils viennent de Poudlard ou qu'ils appartiennent aux élèves ou aux autres professeurs, l'adoraient. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le hibou de Malefoy vint se poser gracieusement sur son épaule quand elle l'appela. Comme son maître, il avait une certaine suffisance mais il ne résistait simplement pas aux gourmandises pour hibou qu'elle lui donnait. Elle lui confia donc une lettre, qu'elle venait d'écrire à l'encre rose et imperméabilisée avant de lui offrir une caresse et un petit biscuit et de l'envoyer dans la nuit glacée de ce mois de novembre, vers le destinataire de l'importante missive qu'il transportait.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : <em>

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre. _

_La suite au prochaine épisode et s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est la première fois que je me lance en tant qu'auteur alors, ça me plairait vraiment d'avoir vos critiques. _

_A bientôt ^^_


	2. un tourbillon de lettres

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, Hermione attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du courrier. Harry lui aurait sûrement répondu (très certainement dans l'espoir de lui faire changer d'avis). Elle espérait donc recevoir une lettre de son meilleur ami et une autre de sa femme, Ginny qui, elle, la féliciterait si le monde tournait toujours rond.

Elle n'était plus si sûre depuis que Malfoy avait été nommé Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Non, décidément elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée…

Draco venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, affichant un sourire satisfait. En approchant de la table des professeurs, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui chuchota « J'ai entendu dire par certains élèves que tu t'étais fait mal hier en allant aux cuisines. Juste après que je t'ai laissée. Ton pied ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de s'imaginer en train de tuer l'abominable petit con arrogant qui lui murmurait ces mots à l'oreille. Il lui suffisait en fait de s'imaginer sa réaction, le lundi qui arriverait, et la tête qu'il ferait à coup sûr à ce moment-là vaudrait bien toutes ces années où il l'avait énervée pour le plaisir.

Ça vaudrait bien toutes ces « contrariétés » (pour rester polie) qu'il lui avait faites subir depuis leur retour dans le nouveau Poudlard. Elle lui répondit donc avec un sourire aimable et calmement :

« Oh, je te remercie, ça va. Comme je clopinais un peu, je suis allée voir Pomfresh mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Elle m'a donné une potion pour calmer la douleur et depuis que je l'ai prise, c'est le bonheur total ! »

Dire que Draco était surpris était un euphémisme et, comme Hermione l'avait prévu, il attribua cette amabilité feinte à la potion antidouleur que Poppy était censée lui avoir donnée.

Plus tard, alors qu'il partait pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour retrouver son ami Blaise, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, inconscient de son destin funeste, Hermione se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour ouvrir les deux lettres qu'elle avait effectivement reçues par le courrier du matin en plus d'une troisième qui venait de Lavande Brown. C'est celle-ci qu'elle commença de lire.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Je sais que Ron et toi ne vous êtes pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes mais ça me causerait un ravissement sans borne et, j'en suis sûre, à lui aussi, que tu viennes à notre mariage prévu pour le 6 juin prochain. De l'eau a passé sous les ponts et comme j'ai réussi à le faire se remettre de la mort de Fred, après que tu sois partie, il serait sûrement temps que vous fassiez la paix. _

_J'attends impatiemment ta réponse et souhaite ardemment qu'elle soit positive. _

_Lavande Brown bientôt Weasley._

Une lettre condescendante où cette petite pimbêche tentait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en marquant son territoire et en essayant d'aligner le plus de mots intelligents qu'elle connaissait...

Quel bel avenir s'était préparé Ron. Si elle avait su plus tôt qu'il cherchait une sorcière à la tête vide et qui l'adulerait et l'adorerait comme un dieu chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une énième stupidité, elle ne se serait pas donné tant de mal et serait simplement restée son amie dès le départ. Enfin, Hermione décida qu'elle répondrait plus tard à la petite invitation mesquine. Et oui, par l'affirmative.

Elle croyait énormément à ces histoires de karma et pensait donc que d'ici là, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de se pointer à ce foutu mariage en rendant la monnaie de sa pièce à « Lav-Lav ». D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre ? Elle allait lui répondre immédiatement !

_Lavande, _

_Je te remercie de ta délicate attention. Je n'aurais pas voulu rater ce jour si important de la vie de Ron ! Je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés malgré les difficultés que vous avez rencontrées il y a une dizaine d'années. Comme quoi, l'amour triomphe toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Comptez sur moi le 6 juin. _

_Passe une bonne journée. Je te laisse aux préparatifs du mariage qui doivent occuper tout ton temps. Je t'embrasse bien fort._

_Hermione._

Cette gourde ne verrait sûrement pas le venin distillé dans les mots de la lettre et ne la montrerait certainement pas à Ron. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir choisi Lavande, la tête vide plutôt qu'elle-même, Hermione, la tête d'ampoule. Elle réussirait à dépasser ça, un jour. Elle le savait. Et puis, honnêtement, avec l'histoire contre Malfoy, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Elle s'intéressa ensuite aux deux autres lettres qu'elle attendait. Laquelle lire en premier ? Celle d'Harry toute pleine de remontrances pour son comportement gamin. Ou celle de Ginny qui l'encouragerait à continuer dans cette voie jusqu'à ce que Malefoy crie grâce. Elle préférait finir sur une note plus positive. Aussi commença-t-elle par la lettre d'Harry.

_Hermione, _

_On te dit la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre promo. Franchement, j'ai du mal à le croire vu comment toi et Malefoy, vous vous comportez comme de véritables collégiens ! _

_Cette idée que tu as eue est loin, je pense, d'être l'une de tes plus brillantes. Tu as pensé aux conséquences ? S'il-te-plaît, oublie ça. Continue de planquer son gel (même si, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il s'est coupé les cheveux suite à cette petite « blague »), place un méchant sort de catapultage sur son balais, ou encore, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais lui faire manger une des friandises made in Weasley pour le faire parler toute une journée en chantant. Je crois qu'ils ont créé quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ça pourrait être amusant ça._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, n'envoie pas cette lettre ! Je t'en prie. Je le sens mal. Même si je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà envoyée… _

_Allez, tiens-moi au courant, ma belle. _

_Bisous du Survivant. _

_PS : J'espère que tu connaîtras le même destin que moi quand Malefoy aura réagi à ta plaisanterie. Bientôt tu pourras signer comme ça toi aussi, si c'est le cas. _

Bon, elle s'y attendait. Harry s'était bien calmé depuis la fin de la guerre et surtout depuis qu'il avait épousé Ginny. C'était elle la fofolle des deux. Lui faisait semblant d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Par contre, son idée de faire chanter Malefoy chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Il réagirait davantage à ce genre d'humiliation qu'à un banal catapultage. A réfléchir… En tout cas, une seule lettre restait à ouvrir et elle avait hâte de voir ce que lui disait Ginny.

_Je t'aime. Je divorce d'Harry et je t'épouse._

_Bon d'accord, au début, quand Harry m'a raconté ton histoire, tout rabat-joie –comme il sait l'être depuis qu'on s'est mariés… Je crois qu'il a peur que les enfants ne pensent qu'à violer les règles qu'on essaie de leur inculquer. Pour ma part, du moment qu'ils se rappellent jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours que 'maman a toujours raison' (un concept essentiel au maintien de la paix dans notre famille) et qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver, ça va. Je leur répète sans cesse qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner contre mon esprit diabolique. _

_Je pense avoir instillé en eux le juste degré de peur de l'autorité maternelle. Après, si avec les autres, ils appliquent le concept du « pas vu, pas pris », ça me va. _

_Enfin, pour en revenir à ton histoire, parce que je m'égare, quand Harry m'a dit ton projet, j'ai été sceptique. La Hermione que je connais n'irait pas jusque-là, même pour des elfes de maison. Comme j'ai pu voir moi-même la lettre et constater que tu étais sérieuse, il faut que tu saches que je suis toute prête à t'aider. En échange, je voudrais quand même la suite de l'histoire. Ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines ou après les cuisines ! Et avec les détails les plus croustillants ! _

_Quand il commencera à avoir des réponses, dis-le-moi. J'irai donner l'annonce à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il faut que toutes ses pauvres sorcières célibataires qui fantasment sur lui sachent. Ça pourrait les aider. Enfin je le ferai pour que ça fasse plus vrai et qu'on n'arrive pas à remonter facilement jusqu'à toi. _

_Je t'embrasse très fort et je tenais à te dire que je suis super fière de toi ! _

_Ginny_

_PS : Repense à ma proposition : je quitterai Harry en un battement de cil pour m'associer à tes plans machiavéliques ! EPOUSE-MOI !_

Et ça y était, Hermione était pliée en deux de rire. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'être soutenue. Très honnêtement, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle faisait une erreur. Mais elle voulait se venger. Frapper un grand coup pour mettre fin à cette guerre de collégiens, Harry avait raison... et en sortir victorieuse ! Elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire sa réponse à Harry et Ginny.

_Harry, Ginny, _

_La lettre est déjà partie et les réponses devraient commencer à arriver ce lundi. Je crois que l'annonce paraîtra dans l'Obstiné (_il s'agissait du Têtu sorcier_) le même jour. Lundi midi, ce serait bien que tu fasses passer l'annonce à cette chère Rita Skeeter. Sans compter que si c'est moi qui lui envoie, elle serait capable de ne pas la traiter, juste pour m'embêter. _

_Ginny, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. Je suis sûre qu'avec toi, la vie serait excitante et toujours mouvementée. Je t'aime aussi mais je t'avoue que ça m'embêterait de priver Harry de toi. _

_Je vous embrasse et je vous tiens au courant. _

_Hermione. _

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant trouva une fois de plus Hermione à guetter les hiboux au moment du petit-déjeuner. Toute la Grande Salle fut étonnée de la quantité anormale de hiboux ce matin-là. Une vingtaine de ces volatiles vinrent se poser à la table des professeurs. Devant Draco Malefoy.<p>

Bon nombre des lettres étaient roses. Il se rengorgea donc du nombre toujours croissant de ses admiratrices. Se vantant haut et fort en se tournant particulièrement vers Hermione pour lui faire la nique.

Elle afficha un air renfrogné. Elle attendait juste le moment de plonger son esprit dans le sien, voir ce qu'on lui écrivait à travers ses yeux et ressentir ses émotions. Elle avait du mal à se contenir.

Enfin, il se décida à les ouvrir et c'est là, mais exactement là, qu'il commit sa plus grosse erreur.

« Allez Granger, viens là que je te montre quelque chose que tu ne verras jamais : une lettre de fan. Allez viens, n'hésite pas, approche-toi. » Il souriait toujours de son petit air suffisant et Hermione n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Malefoy, si tu crois que ça m'intéresse tout ce que ces célibataires en rut t'écrivent. Quand on m'écrit à moi, on ne vise pas que mon physique. »

« C'est ce que je disais, » dit-il en se levant, emmenant chaque lettre avec lui, pour se poser tout à côté d'elle. « Comme tu n'en verras jamais une qui t'est adressée, je vais te laisser le privilège de voir ce que c'est qu'une vraie lettre de fan. Alors admire. »

Elle aimait tellement quand il s'enfonçait tout seul, sans le savoir ! Il sortit de son petit tas de lettres celle qui semblait la plus « girly ». La rose parfumée à la lavande. La fragrance était tellement entêtante… Hermione jubilait intérieurement. Il avait à coup sûr tiré un winner. Enfin, il ouvrit son courrier, le disposant bien entre Hermione et lui.

C'est par conséquent tous les deux penchés sur la petite feuille rose, épaule contre épaule, qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la lire. Et tandis que le sourire de Draco tombait, le visage d'Hermione s'éclairait jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate d'un grand rire !

« Effectivement Malefoy, j'avais jamais vu ça ! »

Entre eux, sur la lettre, s'étalait une écriture ronde et fine à la fois. C'était une lettre de fan, une lettre d'amour mais pas celle qu'attendait le Serpentard tout déconfis.

_Cher Draco, _

_Je suis tellement heureux qu'enfin tu aies le courage d'avouer au monde entier et à toi-même ce que tu es. C'est particulièrement difficile de faire son coming-out, je le sais. Mais tu as eu ce courage. Honnêtement, on attendait tous que ça !_

_Je lis régulièrement Obstiné et je t'ai trouvé particulièrement émouvant. Pour te dire toute la vérité, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé si sensible. Tu sais, quand j'ai commencé à comprendre qui j'étais vraiment, j'ai fait comme toi et j'ai complètement embrassé la personne que j'étais. Moi aussi, je cherche l'amour et si tu ne sais pas vers qui te tourner, je suis là pour toi. _

_Pourrais-je te l'avouer, je t'aime déjà beaucoup et je sens que l'on pourrait construire quelque chose tous les deux. Je suis brun et franchement ça irait tellement bien avec tes cheveux blonds. Le contraste serait si fort et si doux ! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : les contraires s'attirent ! Je rêve déjà que tu me prennes dans tes grands bras, tu es si grand. J'ai toujours préféré les hommes grands et comme je suis petit, on irait tellement bien ensemble. _

_Prends soin de toi quoi que tu fasses mais repense à mon offre. _

_Je t'embrasse langoureusement, _

_Matt._

Et voilà, on avait trouvé l'équivalent masculin et gay de Lavande.

Pendant qu'Hermione tapait du point sur la table sans cesser de rire en regardant le visage de Malfoy complètement confus et hébété, ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre.

Déjà, il avait parfaitement conscience de s'être ridiculisé devant la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés. Ça, c'était sûr. Maintenant, comment se faisait-il que ce type lui ait envoyé une lettre pareille ? De quel coming-out il parlait ? Quel courage ? Comment Obstiné était arrivé dans la lettre ?

Pour être sûr de ce qui se passait, il examina les autres lettres. Toutes étaient de jeunes ou de moins jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient tous des déclarations d'amour plus ou moins enflammées.

Et la Gryffondor qui continuait de rire à gorge déployée à côté de lui. « Non, mais je t'assure… Mais je… Je ne sais p… Je ne comprends pas… » Et il continuait de balbutier. Et elle continuait de s'esclaffer.

C'est ce moment-là que Flitwick choisit pour venir s'enquérir de ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes professeurs, persuadé qu'il était qu'_enfin_ ils avaient osé s'avouer « leur mutuelle inclination ». Hermione s'apprêtait à lui faire part du curieux courrier de Malefoy, qui ferait ravaler son caquet à l'indiscret professeur. Draco fut toutefois plus rapide et la rendit muette d'un coup de baguette.

Tout d'un coup, il semblait furieux. Il brûla toutes les lettres vivement et entraîna sans ménagement Hermione vers les donjons où se trouvaient ses appartements de Directeur de Maison sous les yeux sidérés de l'ensemble des sorciers et sorcières présents dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>Arrivés à destination, il la fit entrer et commença à vociférer comme suit :<p>

« Bordel de Dieu, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande comment ils ont pu croire que MOI, j'enverrais ce genre de courrier ? Mais putain de merde, tu vas répondre ? »

Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi furieuse d'avoir été traînée jusqu'à ses appartements et ensuite qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie pour s'égosiller contre elle, elle aurait vraiment apprécié le fait qu'elle avait réussi : Draco Malefoy avait très officiellement perdu tous ses moyens. Mais, elle était trop furieuse pour savourer sa petite victoire, aussi le toisait-elle d'un regard furibond.

Comme elle s'obstinait dans son silence, Draco s'emporta et après avoir fait exploser sa fenêtre d'un violent coup de baguette, il se décida à tout simplement entrer dans son esprit. Il était habitué maintenant à cette pratique et puisqu'il n'y avait vraiment plus d'autres moyens, il allait y aller sans aucune gêne. Il la ferait parler !

Il se concentra, mit toute sa force mentale dans son attaque et après s'être ainsi préparé, il chargea. Enfin si on peut dire… Il fut étonnamment surpris de ne trouver aucune résistance. A la place, il entendit Hermione penser ironiquement _'Déjà ? Wow, ce qui est bien, c'est que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, hein ?_'

'**Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Granger ?'**

'_Ecoute, il se trouve que j'ai du mal à répondre quand je suis sous le sortilège de mutisme. C'est tellement fin d'envoyer des « silencio » à tout va. Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai plein de trucs à te répondre !'_

« Finite incantatem, » lança simplement Draco. « Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute ! »

« Et d'où, exactement, tu penses avoir le droit de me faire tirer de la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde, après m'avoir rendue muette, rien de moins, pour m'emmener dans tes appartements ? J'ai toujours su que je te faisais un effet bœuf, mais là, va falloir que tu revoies tes techniques de drague, pauvre con ! »

« Ah oui ? On reviendra là-dessus plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu as envoyé à Obstiné ? Comment ils ont pu croire que ça venait de moi ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu envoies des trucs et, d'après ce que j'ai lu, des annonces à un journal sorcier gay, ce n'est pas de ma faute, si ? »

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Hermione, c'est que d'habitude, chaque fois qu'elle mentait, elle rougissait comme une tomate. On le savait par conséquent pertinemment et à tous les coups. Sauf que là, elle était déjà rouge de colère et elle criait sur Malefoy qui essayait de déceler tous ces petits signes qu'il connaissait si bien après toutes ses années d'observation et qui lui permettrait de la confondre. Mais même lui avait du mal à savoir si oui ou non, elle lui mentait en cet instant précis.

C'est donc par frustration plus encore que par colère qu'il continua de l'incendier.

« Ah parce que tu oses dire que ça ne vient pas de toi ? Tu te fous de moi ! »

« Ecoute, espèce de petit enf… » Mais Hermione ne put pas aller plus loin dans la petite tirade qu'elle allait lui balancer. Une petite chouette du désert venait de s'engouffrer dans les appartements du Serpentard et n'arrêtait pas de battre des ailes autour de la tête de ce dernier. Elle était accompagnée d'un magnifique hibou grand-duc qui s'était posé sur le bureau de Malefoy, attendant patiemment que l'autre chouette ait fini son cirque.

Draco retira donc aux deux volatiles les lettres qu'ils transportaient et commença par celle du hibou.

_Draco, _

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu m'aies rejoint du côté obscur de la force. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je sais que tu n'as eu aucun problème quand je t'ai avoué que j'étais gay et que tu m'as soutenu mais je te connais trop bien pour te voir renoncer aux filles. _

_Tiens-moi informé. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux._

_Blaise_

Draco savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son meilleur ami même s'il se demandait si à présent il pouvait s'afficher avec, sachant que Blaise avait fait connaître à tous et à toutes qu'il était homosexuel…

Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il ouvrit donc la lettre de la petite chouette sans avoir remarqué qu'une belle chouette blanche était entrée par la fenêtre qu'il avait faite exploser un peu plus tôt, pour se diriger vers Hermione. Hedwige, car c'était elle, fit passer rapidement une lettre à Hermione et repartit après avoir reçu une douce caresse de la lionne en furie.

Aussi, pendant que Draco lisait la lettre que lui avait envoyé Rita Skeeter pour lui demander une interview en particulier pour discuter de son nouveau statut, Hermione dévorait les quelques mots que Ginny lui avait envoyés :

_Mission accomplie. Je sais que je n'ai pas attendu jusqu'à midi, mais comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais assez forte pour le faire ?_

_Je t'embrasse et te conseille d'aller te planquer. Je pense que Draco va essayer de te trucider. _

_Si tu survis, il faudra que tu acceptes d'être la marraine du troisième qu'on a mis en route Harry et moi. Enfin, garde-le pour toi pour le moment. Je ne voudrais pas que maman sache que je te l'ai dit avant de le lui dire à elle. Elle ne comprendrait pas le danger de mort qui plane sur ta tête. _

_Autre information top-secret : y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Ron et Lavande. _

_Ginny_

Au moment où elle finissait sa lecture, un petit sourire aux lèvres comme chaque fois qu'elle recevait une lettre déjantée de Ginny, elle remarqua le regard noir que Draco lui lançait.

« Alors, ton amoureux t'écris pendant que je reçois une invitation de la part de Rita Skeeter ? »

« Je savais bien que tu avais toujours préféré les blondes, » répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé. La petite lettre de Ginny lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir sans se faire prendre alors elle opta pour la deuxième meilleure solution et l'enragea pour lui faire assez perdre ses moyens pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. « Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es jaloux… »

Malefoy voyait rouge. Elle se moquait de lui en plus. Et son insinuation à la con ! Il arracha rapidement la missive des mains de la jeune fille qui eut tout juste le temps de la remplacer d'un sort par celle qu'elle avait reçue de Lavande (la moins compromettante qu'elle ait reçue ces derniers temps).

Quand il la lut, un rictus mauvais étira le visage du Serpentard. Curieusement, il se laissa emporter par sa hargne des Weasley et lança des mots qui lui donnèrent envie de revenir deux minutes en arrière et faire en sorte qu'ils ne dépassent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais c'était trop tard :

« La belette a toujours eu des goûts de chiotte ! Quand je pense qu'il t'avait toi et qu'il a choisi ça à la place… Pas comme s'il te méritait au départ de toute façon ! »

Hermione, complètement abasourdie, décida que c'était justement pour elle le moment de s'enfuir. Draco était lui aussi trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire pour essayer de la rattraper et de lui faire avouer sa malheureuse blague. Il avait toujours refusé de s'arrêter à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment il adorait emmerder la lionne.

Il savait qu'il aurait voulu en faire un sport. Il savait qu'il aurait été sacré champion dans cette discipline si elle avait existé. Il savait qu'il avait toujours mis cette jouissance à la tirer hors de ses gonds sur le compte d'une rivalité qui avait existé entre eux depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Mais il ne savait plus, après cette déclaration, si cette raison était la seule qui existât.

En bon Serpentard qu'il était, il décida que ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper et qu'il fallait bien plutôt se soucier de limiter les dégâts que cette garce avait très probablement causés. Même s'il rechignait bizarrement à l'appeler « garce » à présent qu'il avait reconnu devant elle qu'il l'estimait. Et aussi à cause de son insinuation… Possible qu'il ait été jaloux. Un peu. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle sourie en lisant les mots d'un ou d'une autre. Mais c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il voulait continuer leur dispute et que la lettre semblait lui avoir fait tout oublier de sa présence alors même qu'ils étaient toujours dans SA chambre à LUI quand même !

Enfin, il répara la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette parce qu'il faisait froid dehors et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait plus recevoir de hibou de personne et il se mit à son bureau. Il y rédigea une réponse à Blaise lui demandant le plus d'aide possible de sa part. Et une autre à Rita où il lui disait vouloir la rencontrer le plus tôt possible "pour pouvoir lui faire part d'une grande annonce". Il espérait calmer ainsi les ardeurs de cette journaliste à scandale peu scrupuleuse et la retenir de sortir un article sur lui sans qu'il ait pu la contenir un minimum.

Il lui proposait en outre de se retrouver à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui avait lieu la semaine suivante, pour le premier week-end de décembre.

Exténué, il envoya une note à McGonagall lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas assurer ses cours de la matinée en raison d'une migraine carabinée. Il lui fallait un peu de temps, tant pour se remettre que pour trouver un mensonge potable à servir à Rita. Il savait mentir lui, pas comme une certaine Gryffondor…

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Minerva fulminait. D'abord, l'avalanche de hiboux du matin, ensuite la disparition pendant la première heure de cours de la matinée des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal et de métamorphose et maintenant deux lettres, de ces deux mêmes professeurs, lui annonçant sans préambule aucun qu'ils prenaient leur matinée ? De toute évidence, elle n'inspirait plus assez de crainte et de respect. Elle connaissait leur guerre ridicule, elle savait les bruits qui couraient parmi le corps enseignant et même chez les élèves. Elle allait suivre ça de près et les punir comme quand elle était leur professeur.<p>

Si elle ne pouvait plus donner de retenue à son personnel, elle ne manquait pas d'imagination. Minerva attendait donc son heure…

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : je sais que j'ai dit que ce serait une histoire en deux chapitres mais finalement, j'ai eu plein d'idées que j'ai rajoutées à l'histoire initiale. Du coup, attendez-vous à un petit plus au niveau des chapitres... :p<em>

_En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce second chapitre, ça m'intéresse. Un grand merci à Tchoupi pour sa review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que ce second chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. ^^ Et aussi à Sandrine qui m'a très gentiment relu. _

_Bref, merci les filles !_

_Bisous et à bientôt !_


	3. quand les garçons contreattaquent

Assis à la table de la salle à manger devant un succulent petit-déjeuner, Blaise attendait anxieusement la réponse de Draco en regardant sa mère siroter son thé en épiant son beau-père, de plus en plus pâle. Sa mère avait donc trouvé une nouvelle victime et telle la veuve noire, elle mettait tranquillement à mort son neuvième mari, le dernier d'une déjà longue liste.

Soudain, il aperçut par la fenêtre le hibou grand-duc de son meilleur ami approcher toutes ailes déployées. Il jouait, élégant, avec les courants aériens, ne faisant aucun mouvement inutile. Dans son bec, Blaise devinait la lettre qu'il brûlait de lire. Il quitta donc précipitamment la table, ouvrit au hibou, le remercia à peine et se rua jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Blaise, _

_Elle a frappé bas. J'ai reçu tout un tas de lettres de fans. Des hommes qui m'ont décrit comment ils faisaient l'amour pour me persuader de leur laisser une chance. L'un d'entre eux m'a décrit ce que serait notre première nuit ensemble. Ça m'a foutu les boules. Je ne leur ai pas répondu._

_Sinon, des femmes m'ont fait des reproches parce que je les avais laissées « rêver » (fantasmer plutôt), et parce que j'aurais dû sortir du placard sans les frustrer. Il y en a qui sont allées jusqu'à dire que je me suis amusé de leurs sentiments ! J'hallucine ! Non mais sérieux, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, je suis hétéro, je passe d'une fille à l'autre sans vraiment m'arrêter, tout ce que je fais vraiment c'est les baiser en vrai et, pour elles, je suis un tombeur et un homme plein de « vigueur » (je te jure qu'il y a une qui m'a sorti cette grosse connerie). Je suis soit disant homo, elles l'apprennent par une rumeur à la con, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas sorti avec aucune fille, depuis mon retour dans le nouveau Poudlard en fait (ça fait trois ans ! TROIS ANS !) et là je suis un gros enfoiré, un véritable connard insensible et qui joue avec leurs sentiments ? Tu y comprends quelque chose ? _

_Bref, je suis harcelé, Rita Skeeter a été mise au courant et j'ai rendez-vous avec elle le week-end prochain et je n'arrive pas à trouver une histoire à lui faire avaler. Je veux me venger de cette salope d'Hermione aussi qui me fait passer par tout ça. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. De ton aide. Et que ce ne soit pas trop voyant parce que je sens qu'on est à deux doigts d'être proclamés amants par n'importe quel journaliste vicieux qui pourrait nous surprendre ensemble. _

_S'il-te-plaît, réponds-moi le plus vite possible !_

_D.M._

La situation était donc bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il connaissait la petite guerre que Draco s'amusait à mener contre la Gryffondor. Mais là, le coup l'avait apparemment énormément touché. Ça se voyait dans sa lettre. Le blondinet n'avait pas pour habitude de jurer dans ses courriers (il tenait à toujours mettre les formes dans ses échanges écrits), il allait aussi toujours droit au but normalement, il ne développait pas ses réflexions sur la gent féminine. De même, dans son état normal, Draco aurait préféré se couper la main plutôt que d'écrire qu'un homme lui avait décrit ce que pourrait être leur première nuit ! Bien trop compromettant.

Il relut une nouvelle fois la lettre. Quelque chose clochait dedans. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Et il ne parlait pas du "s'il-te-plaît" complètement inhabituel. Quelque chose de... comment dire ? Quelque chose… euh ? Depuis quand Draco appelait la Granger « Hermione » ? D'accord, il avait dit « cette salope d'Hermione » mais il aurait aussi pu écrire « la Sang de Bourbe » ou « la pétasse enragée qu'il rêvait de décolorer ». Blaise était plus habitué à ces dénominations qu'à son simple prénom.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il alla vite à son bureau et commença sa réponse à son ami si manifestement confus. Il était temps d'établir un plan de bataille pour répondre à… eh bien il n'était plus trop sûr de comment la nommer.

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, Draco n'osait plus trop sortir de ses appartements. Hermione, de son côté tentait de comprendre. Elle connaissait tous les mots qu'il avait employés. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été sous l'influence d'un sortilège (elle avait vérifié et surtout, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle savait très bien reconnaître les effets des sortilèges sur sa personne). Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas lancé à Draco non plus et pourtant, il avait dit ces mots. Il avait dénigré le choix de Ron, certes. Il l'avait surtout en quelque sorte défendue et encore plus, il l'estimait.<p>

En même temps, il la détestait. Et il voudrait se venger. Il était tellement furieux. Elle pouffa de rire en repensant à sa tête. C'était une petite victoire, mais c'en était une ! Et manifestement Rita était au courant. Elle pensait que c'était peut-être un peu trop d'avoir impliqué cette pourrie de journaliste. Peut-être. Après tout, il semblait l'estimer… Oh oui, elle aurait presque eu des remords si elle ne s'était pas rappelé les deux petites Poufsouffles, la douleur dans son pied, son rendez-vous écourté avec Hagrid, cette fois où elle s'était retrouvé maquillée comme un camion volé pendant toute l'après-midi, les remarques minables, voire sordides, son bannissement de la Bibliothèque pendant trois jours parce qu'il l'avait décidé, etc etc.

Il l'avait mérité ! Il l'avait _vraiment _mérité ! Pas vrai ? Une seule personne pourrait lui montrer la lumière. Elle appela donc Ginny par réseau de Cheminette. La jolie rousse répondit aussitôt et il fut bien vite convenu que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouveraient à Pré-au-Lard le week-end suivant. Ginny refusait de voir Hermione revenir en arrière. Elle eut le fin mot de l'histoire de la visite aux elfes de maison dans les cuisines de Poudlard ainsi que « les détails les plus croustillants » comme elle l'avait demandé.

Cela dit, elle fut bien plus intéressée par ce que la jeune professeure aimait appeler le « lapsus de la fouine » ou encore « l'épisode de Draco ». Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais qui n'avait pas échappé à la jolie rousse, c'était qu'elle-même avait eu un épisode. Le même que « Draco ».

Toute la semaine qui suivit, Hermione fit de son mieux pour éviter le Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Lui l'observait de loin mais gardait ses distances. Il entretenait avec Blaise une correspondance soutenue. Ils avaient enfin trouvé comment contrer Rita Skeeter mais il faudrait qu'ils soient convaincants. Après seulement, il s'occuperait d'Herm… Granger. Sa langue n'arrêtait pas de fourcher. C'était agaçant (pour ne pas dire chiant) !

Toutefois, même en restant loin, il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour la titiller. A quoi auraient servi toutes ces années d'observation minutieuse sans ça ?

La semaine fut donc mouvementée pour notre Gryffondor qui avait de moins en moins de scrupules par rapport à son canular douteux. Oui, elle avouerait volontiers qu'Harry avait raison sur ce coup-là si elle n'était pas aussi fière. Et aussi parce que ça casserait son record de fois « où elle avait toujours raison ». Un record auquel elle tenait. Il lui avait d'ailleurs promis de les rejoindre, elle et Ginny, à Pré-au-Lard. Comme les deux amoureux l'avaient aussi prévenue que Ron et Lavande devait venir pour aller voir le Mage qui devait s'occuper de leur cérémonie de mariage, elle essaya de se faire la plus belle possible.

Après une heure devant sa glace, à dix minutes d'être en retard pour leur rendez-vous au Trois Balais, elle oublia simplement l'idée de démêler ses cheveux broussailleux. Elle était à Gryffondor, elle était une lionne, si on suivait cette logique, normal qu'elle soit la fière détentrice d'une véritable crinière, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était contente, à vingt-trois ans, de se dire qu'enfin elle avait dépassé ce complexe capillaire qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis son enfance. D'accord, cette logique était digne d'un véracrasse schizophrène, mais ça restait un argument valide du point de vue de la rhétorique.

C'est donc affublée d'une jupe marron foncé qui partait de l'échancrure de ses reins et tombait en légères ondulations au-dessus de ses genoux et d'un pull vert forêt ajusté sous son long manteau en laine bouillie noire qu'elle s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Ses jambes fuselées bien au chaud dans ses collants opaques noirs et ses bottes en daim taupe l'emmenaient rapidement vers sa destination, dépassant les quelques élèves retardataires qui paressaient sur le chemin.

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire face à Ron et Lavande, avec son maquillage discret dans les tons verts et marrons pour rappeler sa tenue et son trait d'eye-liner pour donner de la profondeur à son regard.

Elle était fière, elle était indépendante, elle était capable de ne pas être ouvertement sarcastique avec le couple d'amoureux pas si amoureux que ça apparemment (Ginny lui avait dit que Lavande reprochait à Ron d'être distant et de ne pas assez s'impliquer dans les préparatifs de mariage). Elle se le répétait en mantra, essayant de se persuader elle-même qu'elle avait cette force.

Elle ignorait bien que ce couple serait bientôt le dernier de ses soucis. Elle devrait montrer toute sa maîtrise de soi pour en gérer un tout autre…

* * *

><p>De son côté, Draco était parti depuis longtemps pour son rendez-vous tant redouté avec la journaliste avide de potins et tant aimées de toutes les mégères sorcières voraces de scandales. Il s'était aujourd'hui encore habillé sur son trente-et-un, se lançant un sort pour renforcer son charme déjà énorme (et presque aussi énorme que son ego, même Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier…). Il poussa donc la porte des Trois-Balais accompagné de Blaise.<p>

Rita était sur les charbons ardents. Voir arriver les deux sorciers ensemble l'électrisait déjà tant que ses boucles blondes rigides semblaient montées sur ressort, ce qui la rendait très étrange vu qu'elle essayait de se contenir, qu'elle contrôlait son corps, les traits de son visage, son comportement enfin mais pas celui de ses cheveux. Comme s'ils étaient indépendants.

Le Prince des Serpentards n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'elle pensait écrire dans son article mais il allait changer bien vite son opinion.

Le principal problème de Draco et de Blaise au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient élaboré leur plan était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont Hermione avait pu s'y prendre pour faire croire que la lettre venait de lui.

Ils avanceraient donc sur des œufs dans cet interrogatoire que Rita tentait de faire passer pour une interview. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à sa table en la saluant aimablement comme si ce rendez-vous n'était pas du tout professionnel. Plus comme s'ils étaient tous heureux de retrouver de vieilles connaissances, qu'ils s'étaient manqués. Ils savaient tous que c'était faux bien sûr mais bon… Draco avait toujours tenu aux apparences. Sauf avec Hermi… la pétasse.

« Bonjour Draco, ça faisait longtemps. Je dois dire que je suis ravie de vous retrouver et que vous me fassiez encore confiance pour me confier des secrets que vous voulez voir paraître dans la _Gazette_. »

« Rita, vous savez dans quelle estime je tiens vos travaux », répondit Draco et la journaliste en avait une petite idée en effet. « Nous commençons tout de suite alors ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais autant ne pas perdre de temps. Et je dois avouer que je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que signifie tout ceci et surtout la présence de votre _ami_ Blaise ici. » Enfin, elle fit un petit signe de tête à ce dernier pour le saluer. Le métisse rêvait de l'étriper pour son manque de respect évident. « Alors c'est vrai ? Vous avez changé votre fusil d'épaule ? Vous jouez pour l'autre équipe ? Vous êtes gay ? Vous sortez avec Blaise ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes, rompus à l'art subtil du mensonge et surtout à celui de la manipulation s'emblèrent s'offusquer pour Draco et tomber des nues pour Blaise.

« Mais voyons, Rita, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? », interrogea Blaise.

« La petite annonce passée dans Obstiné et votre présence ensemble à ce rendez-vous alors même que le Prince des Serpentards, rien de moins, m'annonce qu'il veut me confier un secret brûlant ! Je pensais qu'il avait choisi un consort… » fit-elle sur un ton qui sonnait comme une évidence, en haussant les épaules.

« Oh Merlin », s'exclama Draco. Puis se tournant vers Blaise, « Je t'avais dit qu'elle était jalouse. Tu vois jusqu'où elle peut aller ? Tu ne trouves pas ça adorable ? »

« Non, je ne trouve pas. Je ne vois même pas comment le monde sorcier a pu croire ce canular tellement c'était gros ! » lança Blaise en tendant la perche à Rita qui adorait répandre les ragots mais aussi expliquer pourquoi il fallait la croire, pourquoi elle était fiable (quand tous ceux qui s'arrêtait deux secondes à réfléchir savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne l'était pas).

« Ah mais ça, » dit la vieille adolescente qui se prenait pour une journaliste en s'accrochant désespérément à la perche, « c'est parce que cette annonce a été déposée par votre hibou, Draco. Comme il est de notoriété publique que vous ne prêtez pas votre animal... Et il n'y a aucun doute possible : vous savez à quel point cette délicieuse créature est reconnaissable. » Elle arborait à présent un air renfrogné, se rappelant comment l'animal l'avait chiquée, pincée et même griffée lors de sa dernière collaboration avec le jeune Malefoy lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Pas exactement son souvenir favori.

« Cette annonce ne venait pas de moi. A-t-elle été jusqu'à contrefaire mon écriture ? »

Sortie ainsi sans ménagement de son voyage personnel dans sa mémoire, Rita dut d'abord raccrochée les wagons et laisser les paroles du Serpentard remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Draco et Blaise attendaient patiemment, se demandant toutefois si le message nerveux passait d'abord par ses pieds avant de remonter pour finalement atteindre ses méninges. Et enfin la lumière fut !

« Oh, euh… Je ne sais pas. Je vérifierai pour vous si vous voulez. Bon, euh… comment ? Qui… qui aurait contrefait votre écriture Draco ? »

« Ma petite-amie. » Draco se sentait le besoin de réaffirmer son hétérosexualité. Il décida donc de ne pas perdre de temps.

« Vous êtes donc toujours hétérosexuel ? » demanda la cougar qui lui faisait face ? Le ton de sa voix trahissait sa déception. Fini son article choc sur l'homosexualité du Serpentard le plus recherché d'Angleterre. L'histoire qu'il allait lui servir avait intérêt à être bonne, sinon elle continuerait avec l'article déjà à moitié bouclé sur sa relation avec un homme (qu'elle nommerait Blaise). Elle imaginait déjà faire pleurer les sorcières dans leurs chaumières avec une histoire d'amitié, d'amour interdit, une acceptation de sa sexualité par Draco. Si elle devait expliquer l'annonce, elle dirait que le jeune homme voulait tester son pouvoir de séduction sur la gent masculine et surtout qu'il avait pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen d'annoncer sa sexualité à son meilleur ami qu'il savait abonné à l'hebdomadaire.

Son article était prêt, sa plume à papotte était dans les starting-blocks. Elle s'apprêta donc à écouter l'alternative que Draco allait lui servir sans grand enthousiasme.

« Oui. Plus que jamais en fait. Depuis un mois je suis entré en contact régulier avec Blaise ici présent pour lui demander de m'aider à préparer la soirée idéale pour faire ma demande en mariage à mon amie. Elle m'a fait des reproches sur ce rapprochement et m'a quitté il y a une semaine, moment où l'annonce a apparemment été envoyée. Elle est très jalouse et elle a cru que je la trompais, je suppose. J'aurais sûrement dû être plus attentif… Elle est… Elle est si fragile, » continua-t-il dans un tendre sourire, inspectant en même temps l'esprit de Rita. Sous la table, il donna un petit coup à Blaise. Il avait besoin d'aide.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu lui trouves encore des excuses ! Elle t'a fait un coup très bas, cette fois ! Quand je pense à la bague que tu m'as envoyée lui chercher ! »

Rita était une femme. Enfin une fille… et une fille coquette avec ça. La mention de la bague était juste ce qu'il fallait pour éveiller son intérêt et détourner son esprit de son faux article pour au moins deux secondes. Draco, tout Legilimens et occupé à farfouiller dans son esprit qu'il était, sut qu'il était juste temps de produire la petite boîte refermant l'anneau doré serti d'un grenat. La bague en elle-même était simple, mais délicate et raffinée. Une bague en somme qui ravirait n'importe quelle femme et à laquelle ne put résister Rita. Mais si la bague l'emballait totalement, elle ne ferait pas un bon article pour autant. Enfin, pas aussi bon que Draco gay. La journaliste décida donc de creuser cette affaire.

« Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle est fragile ? »

« Elle n'a pas le plus glorieux des passés amoureux. Elle a peur d'être abandonnée. Enfin, vous êtes une femme, vous avez bien dû recevoir les confidences de centaines d'autres et vous savez quelles insécurités elles connaissent… Peut-être pas vous, mais d'autres n'imaginent pas qu'on puisse rester avec elles une fois qu'on s'est couché dans leur lit. » Les flatteries était le meilleur moyen de mettre la journaliste de son côté.

« Hum… C'est vrai que j'ai entendu certaines femmes s'en plaindre mais _non_, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Il faut de l'assurance pour accrocher un homme ! Enfin, décrivez-la moi. Et elle a un nom cette damoiselle en détresse ? », demanda-t-elle en affichant un rictus moqueur.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Juste devant les Trois Balais, prête à y entrer. Avec Scarface (entendre par là, Pote Potter), la Weasley et la Belette avec cette insupportable pimbêche, Brown, qui pendait à son bras.

Elle avait fait attention à sa tenue, il le voyait et même si elle n'était pas devenue une reine de beauté, elle s'était arrangée. Et l'idée lui vint. Une idée oh combien stupide mais oh combien géniale ! Et il savait que Rita adorerait.

« Pour vous dire toute la vérité, vous la connaissez. Si je devais la décrire, le plus notable chez elle, » continua-t-il, les yeux brillants d'un tendre amour, _semblait-il_, « je commencerais par décrire son intelligence et son sens de l'humour. C'est tellement rafraichissant de sortir avec quelqu'un qui peut me répondre et comprendre quand j'aligne trois mots compliqués. Elle soutient des causes qui en feraient rire plus d'un et, de cette façon, elle est assez fidèle à l'adolescente qu'elle était à Poudlard. Comme si elle était restée attachée à son passé, refusant de grandir. »

Et Blaise en rajouta une couche : « On appelle ça le syndrome de Peter Pan, Draco ! »

« Cette demoiselle était donc élève à Poudlard en même temps que vous ? »

« A vrai dire, nous étions de la même année. Juste pas de la même Maison. Elle était à Gryffondor et au départ, nous ne nous supportions pas, retenus par des préjugés qu'on nous avait gravés dans le crâne. C'est un peu grâce à elle que je n'ai pas basculé tout à fait du mauvais côté. Hermione avait tant besoin d'être rassurée tout le temps, et puis, dans l'intimité, on ne croirait pas mais en fait, elle est très maladroite. Presque pataude en réalité, » ajouta-t-il avec ce même doux sourire. Comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir qu'il chérissait particulièrement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire moi-même : ma réputation parle pour moi. Tout le monde sait que j'adopte assez facilement une contenance paternaliste dans mes relations amoureuses. Je crois que c'est ça qui lui a plu chez moi… Elle avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai, sur lequel s'appuyer. Je sais qu'après Weasley, le défi n'était pas bien dur à relever... »

Draco jubilait presque autant que Rita. Lui parce qu'il cassait du sucre sur le dos des personnes qu'il ne supportait pas depuis l'enfance, moins Harry Potter bien sûr mais bon, ce n'était pas bien vu de descendre en flèche le héros du monde sorcier. En plus, il était en train de retourner la situation à son avantage en faisant passer l'acte d'Hermione pour un acte de jalousie puérile comme si la jeune femme ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de lui. Quant à la journaliste, c'était parce qu'elle allait finalement pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur la connasse qui l'avait menacée de la dénoncer si elle continuait d'écrire.

Elle buvait littéralement les paroles du Serpentard sans vraiment plus savoir si elle devait le croire ou non. Il en rajoutait là, non ? Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et héroïne de guerre, cherchait un papa dans ses relations amoureuses ? Elle avait laissé Draco Malefoy, le vile Serpentard selon elle, coucher avec elle ? (D'un autre côté, ce serait parfait pour la faire passer pour une petite hypocrite… Sans parler de ce qu'elle pourrait faire par rapport à « l'insécurité » qu'elle ressentait dans son couple…) Elle restait une adolescente dans sa tête ? Ça, ça ferait un article dément. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres :

**Hermione Granger, bientôt Malefoy, **

**Draco nous révèle tout sur le scandaleux couple Serpentard-Gryffondor**

**De leurs balades en amoureux à leurs jeux une fois la nuit tombée.**

**« Ce n'est pas une bombe sexuelle mais c'est une vilaine petite fille qui mérite une bonne fessée », nous annonce le grand amour de la courageuse Sainte-Nitouche.**

Ou quelque chose du même genre.

Draco et Blaise, toujours à scruter les pensées viles de la journaliste, étaient ravis de cette phrase d'accroche. La journaliste était lancée : elle oublierait tout de l'annonce à Obstiné, elle laverait l'affront public de Draco et elle ternirait l'image de la Rouge et Or. Blaise se pépara donc à répondre à la prochaine question de l'insupportable journaliste tout en félicitant Draco en son for intérieur.

« Mais vous pouvez me dire pourquoi elle a mis cette annonce pour vous, Draco, dans Obstiné ? Et aussi m'expliquer peut-être comment vous comptez faire votre demande ? »

Et Blaise se lança dans l'explication de l'affaire qu'ils avaient concoctée avec Draco. Pendant ce temps-là, celui-ci guettait l'entrée. Elle allait bientôt entrer, cette belle insouciante qui riait aux éclats à une blague de la Weasley. Il voyait bien pourtant que c'était forcé. Que la présence de l'autre couple, de l'autre femme lui donner envie de vomir.

'Ne t'en fais pas, ma jolie garce, bientôt je saurais occuper ton esprit d'autre chose que de la Belette et sa greluche.'

* * *

><p><em>Alors voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^<em>

_Je voudrais juste remercier Chuu pour sa review anonyme. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également. _

_Je travaille sur le quatrième chapitre. Tour le monde n'a pas encore joué son rôle dans cette petite histoire. :P_


	4. une vengeance de trop ?

Hermione vivait un véritable calvaire. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés devant les Trois-Balais et déjà, c'était insupportable. Ginny faisait tout son possible pour alléger la situation et enchaînait les blagues et Hermione lui portait toute l'attention qu'elle pouvait.

Mais c'était officiel : elle ne supportait pas la sangsue ! Elle était là à s'accrocher au bras de Ron, à glousser tout ce qu'elle pouvait (et croyez-moi : une sangsue qui glousse, c'est très bizarre). Bien sûr, Lavande ne pouvait pas se passer de mettre sous le nez d'Hermione sa réussite.

« C'est tellement bien de préparer son mariage, Hermione. Vraiment, je ne sais pas si tu as l'intention de passer par là, et puis c'est vrai que tu es si exigeante en matière d'hommes. Enfin, si jamais quelqu'un veut de toi et que tu te maries un jour, viens me voir : je pourrais te donner quelques conseils ! »

Hermione n'avait pas de problèmes à savoir que Lavande allait se marier avec Ron. C'était vrai qu'elle-même était célibataire et ce depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle construisait son avenir, qu'elle était indépendante et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se reposer sur un homme pour avancer et être heureuse (une affirmation à laquelle elle était arrivée après que Ron l'ait envoyée bouler pour pouvoir être malheureux plus à son aise), elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas elle qui les faisait fuir malgré ce que Lavande avait parfois sous-entendue, son célibat était un sujet sensible pour notre Rouge et Or. Elle était célibataire mais surtout elle se sentait seule. Elle voulait connaître ce que Ginny et Harry vivaient.

« Oui, enfin, on parle d'Hermione là », rappela la rouquine en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière. « Elle a déjà dû tout lire sur les mariages dans tous les livres qu'on a sortis sur ce sujet ! »

Et tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Hermione était blessée. Elle savait qu'elle était l'éternelle Miss « Je-Sais-Tout » mais même si elle aimait lire et qu'elle retenait facilement jusqu'aux détails les plus insignifiants dans les livres qu'elle consultait, elle ne voulait pas connaître le grand amour que sur papiers. Ginny devait avoir senti son malaise car elle ajouta :

« D'ailleurs, vu ce qu'elle a fait pour l'organisation de notre mariage, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de conseils. Quand elle aura trouvé le bon, elle saura le ferrer et ce sera lui qui voudra l'épouser au plus vite ! »

« Oh, eh bien, si tu ne sais pas où aller pour rencontrer des sorciers, Hermione, je peux peut-être te conseiller des sites de rencontre sympa, » susurra Lavande.

Mais la Gryffondor n'écoutait plus. Elle avait senti un regard insistant sur elle. Quelqu'un l'épiait ou tout du moins l'observait. Elle promena alentour ses yeux et ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Si ce n'avait été le regard en alerte d'Harry et le bras qu'il avait possessivement passé autour des épaules de Ginny pour la ramener contre lui, elle aurait cru rêver. C'était vrai qu'en ce moment, elle était un peu parano à voir des coups bas partout. Mais c'était ça aussi, d'être en guerre ouverte avec un Serpentard.

Harry les pressa d'entrer pour les mettre à l'abri d'attaques quelconques. La toute jeune professeure de métamorphose se dirait plus tard qu'il n'avait fait que presser ainsi le destin…

En entrant dans le Bar de Madame Rosemerta, le brouhaha ambiant déstabilisa un instant Hermione. Enfin, pas autant que Ginny qui, en lui agrippant le bras pour attirer son attention, lui demanda :

« Harry et toi êtes tendus, non ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Malefoy ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! On ne parle pas de l'autre mégalo entre nous ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, je croyais que tu parlais toujours à Harry de tous les mecs sur qui tu flashais ? », la taquina la rouquine, trop heureuse de laisser parler son côté sadique et de réussir à faire rougir de gêne la sorcière toujours si composée face au danger.

« Mais pas du tout : je ne lui avais pas parlé de Krum ! Et puis, je ne flashe absolument pas sur la fouine ! Si je lui parle souvent de lui, c'est parce que… il est si… énervant ? » La pauvre Hermione n'était soudain plus sûre de rien. Elle avait senti qu'on l'épiait, après recherche, elle s'était dit qu'elle était parano, et finalement elle apprenait des réactions d'Harry que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Maintenant, Ginny voulait parler de l'ego sur pattes ?

« Bon, tant mieux. Mais, je voulais savoir si le fait que l'arrogant petit con te regarde avec un petit sourire sadique a quoi que ce soit à voir avec votre attitude à tous les deux de devant le bar ? »

Hermione tourna vivement la tête et rougit de plus belle en se disant que Ginny n'allait plus la lâcher avec ça. Mais le plus important, il la regardait. Il la regardait rougir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé échapper un souffle qui avait laissé sa bouche former un magnifique « o ».

« Oui, 'Draco' », reprit Ginny, s'amusant beaucoup des réactions de son amie.

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait vue. Et elle rougissait. Parfait. C'était comme si, elle-même, lui mâchait le travail !<p>

« Chérie ! Viens par ici. Je voudrais te présenter officiellement ! » lança-t-il gaiement.

Le sang lui monta aux joues d'un coup, mais de fureur cette fois pendant que la Weasley à ses côtés restait bouche bée, les yeux ronds, incapable de bouger, complètement figée. Seule la main qu'elle avait portée sur le bras d'Hermi… la salope s'était resserrée en une emprise presque mortelle. Draco était à peu près sûr qu'elle avait coupé la circulation dans le bras de la Gryffondor qui le fusillait toujours du regard au milieu de ses amis subjugués. Il l'avait enragée. Il le savait et il jubilait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le charge.

* * *

><p>Nous l'avons dit au tout début de cette histoire, Hermione avait du mal à contrôler sa colère surtout quand elle était dirigée contre Draco Malefoy, et quand il lui faisait un mauvais coup, elle avait du mal à agir comme Hermione Granger le ferait normalement parce qu'il était en fait le seul à savoir la faire sortir de ses gonds à ce point. Cette après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, ce rendez-vous au Trois-Balais, était l'un de ces moments.<p>

Elle voyait rouge et dans sa furie, elle ne voyait plus que lui. Tout en dehors d'eux deux avaient disparu. Elle ne voyait plus que ses cheveux courts qui encadraient son visage de porcelaine. Plus que ses yeux qui brillaient de malice. Plus que son petit sourire en coin, son rictus de toujours, qui l'horripilait depuis leur première année au collège de Poudlard.

Elle allait effacer ce sourire et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Et, véritable Erinye, elle savait déjà le châtiment qu'elle allait lui faire subir. D'abord, elle allait l'écorcher vif puis elle l'étriperait. Avec ses douze mètres de boyaux de petit salaud menteur et puant, elle referait la décoration du sapin de noël près de l'âtre du bar. Après, pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, elle allait mettre ses pieds _dans_ le feu, pour un résultat plus immédiat ! Ensuite, elle lui arracherait le cœur, le transformerait en pelote d'épingles et après le replacerait dans sa cage thoracique. Elle allait lui arracher la langue et la donner à bouffer à son hibou, il en aurait certainement un meilleur usage que le sournois petit menteur ! _(Note de l'auteur : qui a pensé à Gollum ?)_ Et pourquoi pas lui redessiner un nouveau sourire, hein ? Hein qui lui remonterait jusqu'aux oreilles, pensa-t-elle en avançant vers lui à grandes enjambées furieuses, les joues toujours plus rouges de colère.

C'est à deux pas d'atteindre son but, à savoir le Serpentard qu'elle était décidée à étrangler si elle ne pouvait pas faire le reste, qu'elle senti le sortilège l'atteindre. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, interdite, et monta sa main gauche à sa gorge et balbutia un instant, incapable de parler, de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son. Un sortilège de mutisme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de scandale ?

« Oh ! Je crois qu'elle vous a vue, Rita », dit Draco avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la joie. « Allons, ma puce, approche, n'aie pas peur ! » En prononçant ses derniers mots, Draco s'était levé et avait chopé la main droite d'Hermione, restée en suspens, pour ramener la jeune fille tout contre lui dans un premier temps, à la table qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami et la journaliste ensuite et enfin quand il furent installés il décida que ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait que la Rouge et Or comprenne que c'était lui qui menait la danse cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon trésor ? Tu n'oses plus t'assoir sur mes genoux quand Rita est là ? »

Et il la lova tout contre lui en oubliant pas pour la forme de déposer un léger baiser sur la tête de la jeune fille.

« Rosmerta ? Un jus de citrouille pour ma puce, s'il-te-plaît. »

Hermione tentait de se débattre. Elle savait que crier était inutile. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre devant l'acariâtre journaliste. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas intimes, malgré ses rougissements, et pour ça, elle devait se dégager du jeune homme. Mais il la tenait bien en place, son bras droit drapé autour de ses épaules et qui descendait jusque sa taille, la maintenant en place tandis que, de son bras gauche enroulé autour de sa taille et qui se perdait dans le bas de son dos (un peu trop bas d'ailleurs à son goût), il la plaquait contre lui.

« Mais enfin, ma puce. C'est le fait que je t'ai commandé ton jus de citrouille qui te met dans cet état ? D'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas… Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou parce que Blaise est là aussi. Je t'assure qu'on ne sort pas ensemble. Ma plume en sucre, il n'y a que toi ! Et pour Rita, il n'y a pas de mal à boire un jus de citrouille… Tout le monde ne peut pas tenir l'alcool, mon 'gnome au poivre'. »

Hermione était mortifiée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle le reconnaissait. C'était sa vengeance qui s'accomplissait. Elle voulait disparaître, et comme aucune entité divine, ni Merlin ni personne d'autre ne voulait l'entendre et l'aider, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son bourreau. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle voulait juste que tout ça se termine au plus vite et aller cacher sa honte dans ses appartements de Poudlard, d'où elle ne ressortirait jamais de préférence.

Le contact intime fit frissonner Draco mais Hermione n'en perçut rien, plongée qu'elle était dans son désespoir. Ce fut la voix perçante de la Skeeter qui la fit sortir de sa bulle.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Alors Melle Granger qui jurait ses grands dieux que vous n'étiez qu'un simple petit furoncle dans l'univers de Poudlard », là-dessus, Hermione, qui s'était quelque peu éloignée de Draco eut un petit sourire que ce dernier put sentir contre son sou et qui l'agaça au plus haut point, « est désespérément amoureuse de vous. Elle ne peut pas se passer de vous et se conduit en gamine devant vous. Vous avez donc trouvé son point faible ? »

Hermione ne souriait plus. Elle avait senti les bras de Dr… l'immonde bâtard insipide qui se prenait pour Merlin se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle avait chaud de cette proximité mais surtout, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la protéger. Il s'assurait simplement qu'elle ne bougerait pas et qu'elle assisterait à toute la scène, affirmant tous les mots qu'il prononcerait, car, comme chacun sait, qui ne dit mot consent.

Elle eut peur quand elle le sentit écarter quelque peu son cou du visage d'Hermione et tourner le sien pour qu'elle seule puisse voir son regard et son sourire mauvais.

« Je peux lui dire ma Bulle Baveuse ? … Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien, je me charge de lui expliquer. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai invitée. »

Puis se retournant vers la journaliste tout en sentant le regard de la Gryffondor toujours braqué sur son visage et plus particulièrement sur sa bouche tandis qu'il prononçait les mots fatidiques :

« Vous voyez, c'est un peu ça le point faible d'Hermione : elle n'arrive pas à gérer les choses qu'elle n'a pas prévues. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, eh bien… comment dire ? Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien : j'en ai profité. Au départ, j'ai juste voulu l'ennuyer mais après, je me suis aperçu des regards plein de désir qu'elle m'envoyait. N'est-ce pas ma gomme de limaces ? C'était après son histoire avec la belette, une autre histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné, ma pauvre chérie. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Et il fallait qu'il arrête de lui donner des surnoms basés sur des sucreries magiques. Le prochain c'était quoi ? Fizwizbiz ? Nid de cafards ? Pourvu qu'il ne pense pas aux nids de cafards…

« Oh oui, vous m'aviez dit que votre damoiselle en détresse était pleine d'incertitudes, surtout à cause de son passé amoureux déplorable pour ne pas dire minable », rajouta Rita, prenant un malin plaisir à voir le visage d'Hermione se décolorer à vue d'œil et l'ai horrifié qui se peignait sur sa figure.

« Oh, vous savez, elle n'est pas absolument à plaindre, » sourit Draco en laissant sa main gauche, alors stationnée dans le dos de la jeune fille, glisser sur sa fesse droite. « C'est juste qu'aucun n'a su lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, » ajouta-t-il en claquant gentiment mais fermement la dite fesse.

Tout en Hermione se révolta face à ce geste si déplacé et surtout si évocateur. Ce petit con insinuait… Et Rita poussa un cri aigu qui trahissait toute sa joie face à ce déroulement. C'en était trop ! Hermione avait eu tort de se laisser aller à s'auto-apitoyer ! Elle était indépendante, elle était libre et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire vu qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre à cet instant précis pour la protéger et la sauver. Elle se jeta sur le cou de cet hypocrite, de ce gros salaud sans morale pour le mordre à la base de son cou, juste là où son épaule commençait. Elle ne fut satisfaite que quand elle senti le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Draco, il faut lui reconnaître cela, ne broncha pas et fit passer l'attaque pour un jeu amoureux.

« Allons Touffe-Touffe ! Pas ici, pas aux Trois-Balais. Attends qu'on soit rentrés à Poudlard, je te ferai monter au septième ciel… » glissa-t-il de façon tout à fait suggestive à son oreille mais suffisamment fort cependant pour que la cougar entende.

« Touffe-Touffe ? » interrogea-t-elle, interdite.

« Oh oui, il ne faut surtout pas en parler dans votre article Rita. C'est juste un surnom idiot que je lui ai donné après notre première fois. A cause de ses cheveux vous voyez. Ils sont si touffus, broussailleux,… et ils le sont _partout_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

C'était fini. Il avait gagné. Hermione ne pouvait pas le battre, pas là, pas dans cette situation, pas quand il avait si bien choisi ses alliés. Elle savait l'article qui allait paraître. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, elle était contente que ses parents l'aient oubliée. Ils ne liraient pas ce torchon.

Elle se laissa lourdement retomber contre le Serpentard, totalement défaite, et ne put qu'essayer de retenir ses larmes. Il était tard déjà, elle s'était préparée à une journée difficile, elle n'avait juste pas imaginé à quel point ce serait terrible.

Elle pensa à ses amis qui devaient l'attendre, qui avaient dû voir la scène et qui n'avaient rien fait. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être qu'ils avaient cru, eux aussi, à cette mascarade. Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu le respect qu'ils avaient pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement perdu ses amis.

Elle ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Elle les laissa couler le long du cou de cet homme qui la tenait enlacée tout contre lui dans une étreinte froide et sans signification. Une étreinte sans sentiment, comme les dernières que Ron avait eues pour elle, seulement un peu plus cruelle.

En sentant le liquide chaud dévaler le creux de son cou, Draco sut qu'il avait atteint sa cible. En plein dans le mille. Et beaucoup plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il était désolé pour celle qu'il tenait contre lui. Il mit fin à l'interview un peu plus violemment que nécessaire et après un « nous sommes attendus ailleurs » plus que froid, il les transplana tous deux juste devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il leva le charme de mutisme qu'il avait placé sur la jeune fille qui s'était dégagée aussitôt qu'ils avaient atterri et qui courrait à présent vers le château, la tête baissée tandis que ses mains tentaient de retenir ses sanglots.

Quand elle eut disparu dans les ténèbres environnantes, Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Il essuya son cou des larmes de la jeune femme et en voyant les traces humides sur le bout de ses doigts, il décida de retrouver Rita Skeeter. Il devait l'empêcher de trop en dire.

Oui, Draco était secoué, oui, il regrettait (même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre) d'avoir mis Herm… la garce satanique dans cet état. Mais non, Draco Lucius Malefoy n'était pas prêt à renoncer à une vengeance à laquelle il avait droit ! Si on pouvait légitimer une vengeance… Il sentait bien que l'argument du « mais c'est elle qui a commencé », ce qui n'était pas vrai d'ailleurs, ne tiendrait pas devant le reste du monde. Parce qu'il lui faudrait répondre de ses actes devant tout le monde.

Hermione était un personnage public. Sortir avec une telle personne signifiait accepter de laisser tous les autres s'ingérer dans leur vie, d'une certaine façon.

Draco Malefoy refusait surtout d'admettre qu'il regrettait d'avoir mis Hermione dans cet état, non pas à cause de toutes les personnes à qui il devrait répondre mais parce qu'il était désolé de l'avoir blessée elle.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc la fin du récit de la vengeance de Draco. <em>

_Encore merci à toutes pour les reviews anonymes. Une mention spéciale pour _

_Chuu : oui, ta première review m'avait fait plaisir et celle-ci aussi. Merci pour le compliment sur le chapitre et je suis vraiment heureuse que le projet d'article de Rita t'ait fait rire. ^^)_

_Lisou : la suite est arrivée et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu même s'il un peu cruel… _

_Lili : je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir fait rire aux larmes. J'aimais vraiment l'idée de voir Draco perdre tous ses moyens. ^^ _

_Anioul : voilà la suite. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise aussi. Je sais bien que notre blondinet adoré est un vrai… serpentard dans ce chapitre, bien sadique et mauvais mais bon, c'était nécessaire pour la suite. )_

_A toutes et à tous (s'il y a des garçons pour lire cette histoire), j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. _


	5. conséquences

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall à peu près en même temps que la porte des appartements d'Hermione Granger se refermait sur la jeune fille en pleurs. Une dizaine d'elfes de maison venait en effet de transplaner presque simultanément pour faire leur rapport à la directrice de Poudlard.

Personne ne se méfiait des elfes. _Personne_. Ils étaient partout et comme la majorité des sorciers les considérait comme des moins que rien, ils étaient témoins de toutes sortes d'échanges qui se voulaient plus ou moins secrets. Dumbledore l'avait bien compris. McGonagall aussi.

Les elfes de maison, en plus de s'occuper de toute l'intendance de château et de préparer une tarte à la citrouille qui vous faisait encore saliver longtemps après l'avoir mangée tellement elle était bonne, étaient donc de formidables espions. Ils avaient accès à la totalité des pièces du collège, sauf la Salle sur Demande si la pièce requise devait être à l'abri des espions, voyeurs et autres fouineurs.

Leur nature même en avait fait des créatures discrètes et très loyales à leur maîtres, surtout si le maître en question était digne de respect.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après être apparus dans ce boucan qui avait tiré notre pauvre directrice de ses projets de collaboration avec l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons, les elfes entamèrent une belle cacophonie pour rapporter à Minerva ce que leurs grands yeux globuleux avaient vu et ce que leurs oreilles bien décollées de leurs têtes avaient entendu.

« Winky doit dire à madame qu'elle a vu… »

« Dobby peut fièrement dire à madame la grande directrice de Poudlard, qui fait peur à tous les élèves censés, qu'il a entendu… »

Et tous y allaient de leurs petites voix aiguës, stridentes et, il faut le dire, insupportables. En plus de ça, d'autres apparaissaient encore dans le bureau dans des « pop » retentissants et le résultat, c'était que les oreilles de la sévère sorcière criaient grâce, elles aussi.

« Allons, allons ! Pas tous en même temps ! Vous savez parfaitement qu'elle importance je donne au calme et à l'ordre. Dobby, expliquez-moi. »

Après la rapide explication que l'elfe de maison lui donna avec force pirouettes et marques de respect, la directrice eut le fin mot de l'histoire et même ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard lui fut conté en détails. Elle passa donc à l'action.

« Winky, allez me chercher Rita Skeeter. Cette sangsue va devoir se taire ou Miss Granger ne s'en remettra pas. Et elle n'est pas à l'abri de se prendre un sort si elle refuse. N'hésitez pas à employer la force pour l'amener si nécessaire.

Eli, vous allez retrouver Miss Granger dans ses appartements et surveiller qu'elle ne fasse rien qu'elle puisse regretter plus tard. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit de dangereux pour sa vie mais au cas où. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire savoir votre présence. Je sais votre réticence à parler à la créatrice de la S.A.L.E.

Dobby, vous allez surveiller le jeune monsieur Malefoy. »

Minerva McGonagall était une sorcière respectée pour son sens de la justice et pour son implication auprès de ses élèves. Elle inspirait souvent une grande admiration teintée d'une certaine révérence pour la sévérité pour laquelle elle était connue. Mais quand un sourire malicieux venait orner son visage et que ses yeux s'emplissaient tout à la fois de malice et de satisfaction, elle faisait presque plus peur que les jumeaux Weasley quand ils préparaient une blague, à la grande époque où ils étaient élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, Hermione, effondrée sur son lit et complètement inconsciente de la présence d'un elfe dans la pièce, sanglotait comme une malheureuse. Ce sale rat avait fait un coup plus que bas. En même temps, il avait parfaitement joué ses cartes, elle devait bien l'admettre. S'en était fini de sa réputation, de sa vie où elle avait des amis merveilleux qui manifestement l'avait laissée dès l'instant où ils avaient cru qu'elle sortait avec la fouine.<p>

Mais comment avaient-ils pu y croire ? Bon, Ron, elle comprenait qu'il réfléchisse aussi bien qu'une limace qui aurait fait une indigestion de salade et trop occupée à recracher tout ça. Mais Harry ? Et Ginny ? Elle savait que Lavande ne réfléchissait pas et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas son amie. Elle n'attendait rien d'elle mais les autres ? Les autres ?

Et au fur et à mesure que son indignation et que sa colère montaient en elle et bouillonnaient dans ses veines, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent. Elle décida qu'elle était seule pour gérer tout ça. Maintenant, comment ? Elle répondait à la provocation ?

Mais comment ?

Et elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il voulait jouer les amoureux transis, lui, le soit disant « Dieu du Sexe made in Serpentard » ? Le gars qui ne voulait surtout pas se fixer et qui couchait avec tout ce qui portait une jupe (il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle demande à McGo si elle ne connaissait pas un Ecossais désespéré et gay… juste pour l'expérience) ? Elle aussi pourrait parfaitement détruire sa réputation. Elle allait faire ressortir la Serpentard en elle et y aller de ses remarques insidieuses. Elle ferait courir des rumeurs. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait beaucoup de façons de faire. Malheureusement pour elle, elle pensait tout haut.

Au moment où elle commença à rire comme une maniaque, Eli la quitta pour faire un rapide rapport à la directrice avant de retourner de toute urgence dans la chambre de la jeune professeure qui semblait tourner légèrement psychopathe.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, Dobby surveillait un Draco tout dépité de n'avoir pas pu retrouver Rita aux Trois-Balais. Dix minutes avaient dû se passer depuis son départ précipité avec Hermione et déjà la cougar avait disparu. Elle était partie se refaire une beauté aux toilettes et Blaise ne l'avait pas retenue ni revue. Il était là à siroter un whiskey Pur-Feu et à épier du coin de l'œil le groupe d'amis de la garce je-sais-tout.<p>

C'était un spectacle amusant : ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé et seule la fille accrochée au bras de la belette parlait dans tous les sens et lançait des paroles dures mais sans le moindre effet en commentant la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

La Weasley, une fille plutôt intelligente, n'avait toujours pas refermé la bouche et s'était accrochée de toutes ses forces à Scarface d'une main tandis que l'autre était venue se poser sur son ventre qu'elle massait inconsciemment. Un geste dont il comprit rapidement toute l'importance. Le brun lui, restait simplement planté là, les yeux dans le vague sans faire aucun geste. Il ne clignait même pas… Impressionnant.

Et pour ce qui était de la belette, eh bien, il restait planté là, oui, mais ses yeux à lui était fixé sur quelque chose. Le métisse pensait qu'il serait furieux mais au lieu de devenir rouge de colère, il observait. Quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ? Cette fois, la curiosité du Serpentard fut piquée. Il tourna complètement son regard vers Ron alors qu'il portait son verre à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée. Et c'est là que Ron rougit, honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage de métisse beau comme tout. Bien entendu, Blaise ne put retenir un sourire victorieux qui poussa notre pauvre Gryffondor à détourner la tête et c'est sur cette petite honte qu'il poussa le groupe à sortir du bar.

Ron n'était pas moche. Clairement, il ne s'assumait pas mais Blaise allait s'amuser un peu, lui aussi. Oh, il n'allait pas laisser Draco être le seul à profiter du Trio d'Or. C'était l'heure de la chasse !

Sauf que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit un Draco dépité qui fouillait le boui-boui des yeux.

« Cherche pas, elle est partie, » dit notre chasseur en s'approchant de son comparse. « Elle a adoré l'alternative que tu as proposée à son article. Ne t'en fais pas. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

« Je voudrais faire une révision sur ce qui a été dit. On est allés un peu trop loin, je crois. C'était un peu trop… cruel. Enfin, je crois. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu voulais. Un truc cruel pour te venger… C'est exactement ce qu'on a fait. Elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de te chercher ! »

« Oui, ben justement. J'y tiens moi, à cette petite guerre. Je veux qu'elle me cherche ! Je ne crois pas que tu te rends compte comment c'est chiant de corriger des copies, de voir des gamins pas capables de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe et à la dernière mode et à des conneries de ce genre. J'ai des élèves qui ont essayé de me faire du gringue. Moi, j'ai besoin d'Hermione. Elle est ma soupape ! Grâce à elle, y a au moins _un_ truc que je peux attendre avec impatience. La faire chier, c'est LE côté sympa de ce métier. Si elle ne répond pas, ou plus, ce ne sera plus la même chose. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire « Hermione » ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Tu te rends compte que les élèves que tu viens de décrire, c'est la version miniature de Draco Malefoy ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

Draco était donc entré dans une phase de déni. Blaise se retint de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'"Hermione" et il en avait déjà marre. Il fallait que l'autre se décide : mettre fin à la guerre pour en sortir victorieux et écraser la "pétasse" ou carrément sauter la "jeune fille" une bonne fois pour toute et se la sortir du système. La détester ou la taquiner.

* * *

><p>Rita avait un souvenir assez mitigé de son dernier séjour à Poudlard. Il y avait eu cette pimbêche qui avait tout compris de la manière dont elle récupérait ses informations et qui l'avait menacée. Définitivement le mauvais côté de son séjour. Par contre, elle avait retrouvé à Poudlard cet environnement dans lequel elle se sentait bien, entre ragots et toutes ses hormones qui semblaient ricocher sur les murs de Poudlard tellement les adolescents qui y habitaient en envoyaient avec une force toujours décuplée. Sexe, mode et potins, c'était ça son truc, à Rita !<p>

Aussi, quand elle fut conviée par la directrice de Poudlard, rien de moins, à revenir, elle n'eut pas l'idée de se demander la raison derrière cette information. Elle pourrait même étayer son reportage de témoignages d'autres professeurs et d'élèves sur les deux tourtereaux. Tout bénéfice quoi.

Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et suivit la petite elfe à l'intérieur d'une cabine de toilettes, persuadée que c'était une entrée comme il y en avait au Ministère. Elle fut bien surprise quand elle sentie la menotte de Winky se refermer sur son mollet et qu'elles transplanèrent dans un crac étourdissant.

Décidément, elle détestait les elfes, elle s'en plaindrait à la directrice. Oh oui, elle se le promettait, elle ferait un rapport à la Directrice de Poudlard pour signaler l'affreux comportement de cette créature de merde qui osait la toucher !

En même temps, quand elle arriva dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, elle se calma bien vite devant l'air sévère qu'affichait son aînée et forcée au silence devant l'austérité affichée dans le bureau dans lequel elle venait d'entrer.

« Bonjour, Mme Skeeter. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, » la salua calmement Minerva.

Comme une petite fille qu'on venait de réprimander, Rita alla s'assoir docilement sur le fauteuil devant le bureau. Elle détestait cette sensation mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement devant l'autre femme.

« Merci madame », marmonna-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie. Je vous ai conviée ici ce soir parce que je sais de source sûre que vous enquêtez sur un couple de professeurs célèbres dans le monde sorcier et qui enseignent ici même à Poudlard. Ne prenez pas cet air horrifié. Je suis la directrice de Poudlard, je sais tout ce qui arrive aux occupants de ce château. Bref, je sais l'aversion que vous portez à Miss Granger et je ne voudrais pas qu'il paraisse dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_ de demain quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable pour le château. J'entends donc vous donner l'occasion d'approfondir votre enquête en restant parmi nous pendant trois jours pendant lesquels vous pourrez interroger des élèves et des professeurs à votre guise du moment que ça ne gêne pas les études des uns et l'activité professionnelle des autres. Cela vous convient-il ? »

La journaliste n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : ce serait une telle opportunité pour elle ! Et elle allait retrouver cette ambiance dans laquelle tout son talent pouvait s'épanouir… Peut-être même pourrait-elle participer à certaines rumeurs qui couraient ou en lancer une ou deux. Dans le même temps, Minerva savait à l'air rêveur de son invitée qu'elle avait plus ou moins gagné la partie. Elle savait par Eli la décision de son élève favorite et qui la consternait. Elle allait continuer cette guerre ridicule alors qu'elle venait de voir à quel point elle pouvait en souffrir et elle aurait dû savoir que son ennemi devait souffrir autant quand sa réputation était salie. Son plan était donc de les punir de la même manière que Dumbledore se serait pris s'il avait voulu les rapprocher : forcer la cohabitation des deux ennemis et les faire jouer les rôles d'amoureux transis qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes donnés.

Ils allaient regretter de vouloir faire de Poudlard leur terrain de bataille. C'était une école, bordel ! Son école !

La journaliste acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Parfait Mme Skeeter. En contrepartie, je vous demanderai de me soumettre votre article avant de l'envoyer au service de presse de _la Gazette_. Je voudrais simplement vérifier que tout va bien, qu'il n'y aura pas de préjudice porté à mon Ecole et à mes professeurs. Je me réserve le droit de changer ce que j'estimerai injuste envers l'une ou l'autre des parties. Je vous donnerai mes corrections bien entendu. »

« Euh… mais vous ne me faites pas confiance pour être juste ? »

« Mme Skeeter, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais simplement le différend qui vous oppose à Miss Granger. Et je v… »

« Mais c'est votre préférée ! Et vous n'allez pas épargner Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Madame, » dit Minerva de sa voix des jours où les élèves profitaient trop de sa patience, « j'espère que vous n'insinuez pas que je pourrais être injuste et restée sur mes positions d'avant-guerre où monsieur Malefoy a essayé de tuer l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas de celles qui ne savent pas reconnaître quand un adolescent s'est amendé. »

« Oui, madame », murmura la journaliste proprement disputée.

« Bien, cet arrangement vous convient-il ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Parfait, Winky, amène Mme Skeeter à ses appartements. Le petit-déjeuner a lieu de 07h00 à 09h00, le repas de midi est servi de 11h00 à 14h00 et le dîner de 19h00 à 21h00. Bon séjour dans nos murs. »

Rita se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir derrière Winky qui la guidait quand Minerva, qui s'était levée pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, ajouta :

« Mme Skeeter, j'allais oublier, je vous prierai de ne pas utiliser votre forme animagus ici. Je ne le tolèrerai pas et vous savez que je le saurai si vous le faites. Ne me décevez pas ou vous pourrez purement et simplement oublier l'article sur lequel vous travaillez. »

« Bien madame. »

Cette fois-ci Rita sortit, tête basse, totalement vaincue par cette femme si stricte qui lui avait offert une opportunité en or mais qui lui enlevait sa vengeance contre la pétasse je-sais-tout.

Minerva, elle, était plutôt contente de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Déjà, elle allait forcer ses deux professeurs, qui se croyaient tout droit sortis de l'univers de Dallas, à cohabiter, à s'embrasser devant Rita, à laisser les habitants de Poudlard croire qu'ils sortaient effectivement ensemble. Elle avait déjà chargé les elfes de maison de faire courir le bruit qu'ils les avaient vus être très intimes aux Trois-Balais et s'échanger des mots doux. Elle leur avait fait préparer des appartements communs avec une chambre et UN lit pour deux.

Ah, ils avaient pris Poudlard comme terrain de jeu… Mais Poudlard avait déjà connue une guerre et c'était bien suffisant !

Notre chère directrice était bien fière de la leçon qu'elle allait donner aux professeurs. C'était tellement mieux qu'une retenue ! Enfin, elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini ses préparatifs : il lui restait trois lettres à envoyer à trois familles sorcières. Elle se mit à son bureau et commença son courrier. Vingt minutes plus tard on pouvait voir trois lettres rédigées respectivement à Monsieur Blaise Zabini, Ginny et Harry Potter, et Ron Weasley.

Voilà ce que disait celle écrite à l'ancien Serpentard :

_Cher monsieur Zabini, _

_Je sais que vous n'attendez plus depuis longtemps de lettre de Poudlard mais vous connaissez, pour en avoir été témoin, la guerre que se livre monsieur Malefoy et mademoiselle Granger. Récemment, cette guerre a pris des proportions que je ne peux pas ignorer en tant que directrice. Il en va de la réputation du château. _

_Je crois que vous admettrez avec moi que cette guerre a assez duré et qu'il est temps d'y mettre fin. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en mains et de soumettre les deux comparses à une punition nécessaire pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils ont fait. J'ai invité la journaliste avec qui vous avez pris un verre cette après-midi à rester au château pour continuer son enquête sur le « couple » Granger-Malefoy. _

_Je vous invite vous aussi, en tant que témoin de M. Malefoy (je crois savoir que vous avez en votre possession une bague de fiançailles destinée à la future Mme Malefoy qu'il serait bon de ramener), à venir séjourner trois jours dans nos murs pour assister le couple et rendre leur histoire plus vraie aux yeux de la journaliste. Ils seront ainsi forcés de subir les conséquences de leur mensonge. Je refuse en effet catégoriquement que le château seul ait à souffrir de cette mascarade. _

_Je dois maintenant vous prévenir que j'ai envoyé au couple Potter et à monsieur Ronald Weasley cette même invitation. Vous devrez à nouveau cohabiter avec ces personnes. J'ose espérer que, maintenant que vous êtes tous adultes, vous saurez vous conduire en tant que tels et que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'accepter cette invitation. _

_Bien cordialement, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard._

Ce que la sorcière ignorait, c'était que Blaise, en lisant cette missive, serait ravi d'accepter cette invitation qui le rapprocherait pour trois jours d'un fuyant Gryffondor qu'il ne laissait manifestement pas indifférent.

Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, furent soulagés en recevant leur lettre. Minerva y expliquait ce qui s'était réellement passé au bar le plus couru de Pré-au-Lard. Tous deux ravis de pouvoir laisser leurs deux bambins à Dobby pour trois jours et de pouvoir jouer les adolescents attardés à Poudlard (sans avoir peur, cette fois, de ce que Voldemort pourrait leur faire) en piégeant Hermione. Tout cela les enchantait littéralement. Oh, ils allaient tellement s'amuser !

Ron était assez mal à l'aise mais quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la chance qu'il aurait de revoir un métisse qui l'avait assez chamboulé dans l'après-midi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était à peu près sûr de vouloir le revoir.

Les trois jours à venir à Poudlard s'annonçaient donc mouvementés et pour le moins intéressants.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre. Il a mis du temps à sortir mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de descriptions et plus que de dialogues mais il fallait mettre un certain nombre de choses en place. <em>

_Un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes. Vous laissez vos commentaires sans laisser de traces mais elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! _

_A ska, le prochain face à face ne va pas tarder et il s'annonce assez intéressant oui. ^^_

_Lilou, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Draco ne sortira pas tout à fait indemne de sa blague, ne t'en fais pas. ;)_

_Enfin, Anioul, je suis ravie que la progression de l'histoire soit à ton goût. La suite promet d'être intéressante, ou en tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira ! _

_Enfin, une petite précision : je sais bien que Dobby est censé être mort mais je l'aimais trop pour laisser passer ça et honnêtement, je trouve qu'il y avait assez de morts comme ça du côté de la lumière : pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je me permets donc cette petite entorse à l'histoire. J'ai respecté le fait que Fred soit mort, n'en demandez pas plus s'il vous plaît. lol_

_A bientôt !_


	6. Formation d'un nouveau couple ?

_Bonjour tout le monde. D'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de mon absence sur fanfiction ces derniers temps mais voilà, il fallait finir le premier semestre à l'université et ce n'était pas chose facile… :( Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai mis ça derrière moi, je me suis immédiatement mise au travail pour écrire ce sixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant la lecture, je vous propose un petit résumé de la situation :_

_Hermione et Draco se livrent une petite guéguerre depuis qu'ils vont à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui professeurs, respectivement de métamorphose et de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, la guerre continue et a pris des proportions jamais atteintes jusque-là. Quand Hermione a envoyé pour Draco une petite annonce gay à Obstiné, le journal gay sorcier, ce dernier a répliqué en organisant l'humiliation totale d'Hermione en face de Rita Skeeter. _

_Pendant ce temps-là, Minerva McGonagall n'en peut plus du bordel que causent autour d'eux les jeunes professeurs et a décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Elle a donc décidé de faire en sorte que tout le Château appuie l'histoire selon laquelle Draco et Hermione sortiraient ensemble. Elle a fait aussi venir à Poudlard, et ce pour trois jours, la journaliste si peu scrupuleuse pour contrôler ce qu'elle publiera dans son journal. C'est dans ce contexte que se passe ce sixième chapitre. _

* * *

><p>Le château était endormi. Seuls les elfes s'activaient déjà aux cuisines. Seuls ? Si seulement… Mais Minerva émergeait déjà dans ses appartements de directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait deux professeurs à convoquer et à surprendre.<p>

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'habiller et se recoiffer mais pour que la scène qu'elle avait imaginée soit parfaite, il fallait qu'elle soit un tant soit peu négligée. C'est donc en chemise de nuit en pilou recouverte de son éternelle robe de chambre en tissu écossais qu'elle appela Dobby et le somma (oui, pas le temps pour les plaisanteries à cinq heures du matin) de lui amener Melle Granger et M. Malfoy. Elle résista à l'envie de rajuster sa charlotte sur sa tête et pour bonne mesure, tira quelques mèches de la tresse qui retenait ses cheveux pour la nuit.

Elle était parfaite, échevelée, les traits tirés, rien ne manquait au tableau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un coup sec à sa porte. M. Malfoy était donc arrivé…

« Bonjour monsi… » commença-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte mais elle s'arrêta bien vite, très choquée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Hermione Granger était là, plus hirsute que jamais, les yeux gonflés et rouges des larmes qu'elle avait versées pour s'endormir, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, tapant du pied comme une folle furieuse prête à charger. Non, elle n'était pas du matin. En tout cas, pas du matin à l'aube après une journée bien pourrie. Elle s'était calmée depuis la veille mais fallait pas pousser !

« Bonjour, professeur », lança-t-elle sèchement en entrant dans le bureau presque en poussant la vieille sorcière plus interloquée qu'elle n'aurait su le dire mais qui se faisait une règle de ne jamais le montrer.

« Prenez place. Nous attendons encore une personne qui devrait bientôt arriver. Un peu de thé ? »

Une heure plus tard, trois tasses de café noir ingurgitées par chacune des sorcières et un porridge en guise de petit déjeuner, l'autre personne, à savoir Draco Malfoy en personne, daignait enfin arriver. En face de lui, deux sorcières furibondes.

« Excusez-moi, il y avait du grabuge dans la salle commune des Serpentards. J'ai dû remettre de l'ordre à tout ça… », il faisait tout son possible pour paraître convaincant mais les deux femmes ne se faisaient aucune illusion. Sa robe de sorcier impeccable, sans pli, sa peau lisse, toute trace de barbe de trois jours envolée étaient autant d'indices qui prouvaient que le jeune homme avait une fois de plus succombé à sa vanité et avait pris tout son temps pour se préparer. De plus, il y avait encore des traces de sommeil dans ses yeux. Monsieur avait donc continué de dormir puis avait pris le temps de se faire beau. Et il avait le toupet de vouloir leur faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Il était mort pour Minerva. La lionne qui l'accompagnait voulait juste l'étriper.

« Du grabuge, hein ? » Commença Hermione.

« Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard » finit McGonagall. Et elle enchaîna avant que Draco ne puisse rien faire pour arranger le cas de sa maison. « Bien, je vous ai appelés tous les deux _il y a déjà une heure _parce qu'une certaine journaliste est venue me trouver il y a peu pour confirmer l'histoire qu'elle compte publier. »

« Rita Skeeter est venue vous voir ? », demanda Draco, soulagé d'avoir enfin retrouvé la journaliste.

« Rita Skeeter vérifie les histoires qu'elle publie », lança, bien plus sceptique, une Hermione Granger à qui on ne la faisait pas, même quand elle était dans le coltard (peu importe la dose de café, si on n'est pas réveillée, on n'est pas réveillée…).

« Je suis aussi surprise que vous mademoiselle. Cela dit, quand j'ai su en quoi consistait l'article, il m'a semblé qu'il était nécessaire de la garder sous ma surveillance. Vos petites histoires vont trop loin et je ne laisserai pas Poudlard en pâtir ! »

« Madam… »

Mais Hermione, pas plus que Draco qui avait lui aussi voulu commencer d'argumenter, ne purent aller plus loin. Ils s'étaient figés quand Minerva les avait arrêtés d'un geste sec de la main.

« Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! Le château est sens dessus-dessous après chacun de vos « clins d'œil » mademoiselle et la réplique de monsieur Malfoy n'est jamais sans conséquences non plus. Cette fois-ci, c'est une journaliste à la con qui se retrouve dans _nos_ murs et tout ça par _votre_ faute. Alors nous allons lui donner un joli conte à raconter au monde entier et nous ferons en sorte que la réputation de cette Ecole de Sorcellerie qui a abrité nombre des plus grands sorciers de notre temps reste intacte ! »

« Madame, vous savez parfaitement qu'elle va me tacler dans son article, elle fera tout pour me faire passer pour la greluche de service que je ne suis pas », contesta de suite Hermione.

« Mademoiselle, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas pris en compte ce fait. J'ai déj… »

« C'est quoi le « joli conte » ? », interrompit une fois de plus Draco. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on lui dise ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit mais bien plutôt de lui montrer. Et je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre. Serpentard ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de perdre soixante-dix points dans la matinée. Je ne pense pas non plus que vous voudrez expliquer cela à vos élèves. Melle Skeeter va passer toute une semaine à Poudlard en notre compagnie. Elle sera à l'affût du moindre ragot de la part du corps enseignant et des élèves. Vous devrez, pendant cette semaine, partager un appartement et monsieur Malfoy, vous allez passer cette bague au doigt de mademoiselle Granger. Plus question d'insinuer qu'elle est maso non plus au fait. Par contre, vous allez vous embrasser devant le professeur Flitwick qui se fera une joie de répandre la nouvelle. »

Les deux jeunes gens la regardaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Partager un appartement ? Et pire encore, se disait Hermione (Draco n'avait pas encore enregistré dans son cerveau aucune autre donnée que l'appartement), pire encore, ils allaient devoir s'embrasser ?

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez amené la bague que vous avez montrée à Madame Skeeter, n'est-ce pas ? Passez-la au doigt de mademoiselle Granger maintenant. Et mettez-y les formes, s'il-vous-plaît. Je dirai à Madame Skeeter que j'étais votre témoin. »

Sous les yeux médusés de notre lionne (peu commode), Draco s'exécuta et mit un genou à terre en lui présentant la bague.

« Prends-la ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai demandé la demande en mariage que vous feriez à la femme de votre vie. Prenez ça comme une répétition si vous préférez. »

« La femme de ma vie n'existe pas. La femme que j'épouserai, ce sera elle qui me demandera en mariage, madame. Pas l'inverse. »

« Pff ! » grogna Hermione. « La femme qui te demandera de t'épouser en voudra à ton argent. Rien d'autre. Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Quant à la femme que tu demanderas en mariage comme le voudraient tes parents, si c'est Astoria, elle t'arrachera la bague des mains et la passera à son doigt en sautant sur place et en poussant des petits cris de souris comme elle croit que c'est le summum de la féminité. Si c'est Pansy, elle t'arrachera la bague des mains et la passera à son doigt en faisant des bonds de trois mètres de haut et en poussant des petits cris de goret parce qu'elle ne sait pas se contenir. Quel bel avenir Malfoy… Non, vraiment je t'… »

« Vous l'appellerez Draco à présent, mademoiselle. »

« Bien madame. »

« Un bel avenir en effet, comparé au tien, seule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ne pouvant avoir de vraies conversations qu'avec moi parce que clairement ce n'est pas Pote Potter ou la Belette qui pourra jamais te comprendre tout à fait. Et pendant que je serai marié à l'une de ces _charmantes créatures_, toi, tu auras toujours Pattenrond. Je ne sais pas qui doit envier l'autre, Granger… »

« Ce sera Hermione maintenant, monsieur Malfoy. Maintenant, faites-lui cette demande dans les formes. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Draco, toujours à terre, pris la main d'Hermione et cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait le léger tremblement qui secouait la sienne. Merlin, qu'il détestait cette situation ! Fixant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, il se concentra sur ce qu'il devait dire et faire. Inconsciemment, il se mit à caresser du pouce la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait.

« Hermione… »

La lionne ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et cette incertitude la plongeait dans un désarroi qui devait se lire sur son visage. En effet, le regard de Draco la mettait mal à l'aise. Le voir aussi tendu et presque paniqué à l'idée de la demander pour de faux en mariage la rendait nerveuse. Et quand elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire goguenard, son niveau de nervosité atteint le même degré que quand elle chassait les Horcruxes avec Harry. Oh mon Merlin, qu'allait-il lui sortir ?

« Hermione, lumière de ma vie, toi au front si grand, ô ma bibliothèque vivante personnelle, mon dictionnaire et mon encyclopédie, tes dents autrefois si longues sont maintenant parfaites et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de te demander de devenir ma fausse femme. Parce que je sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais en être une vraie. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, un peu de sérieux ! » McGonagall voulait les mettre au pied du mur et les faire entrer dans leurs personnages. Et, s'il y avait moyen, provoquer l'étincelle entre les deux « tourtereaux ». Minerva était une redoutable entremetteuse… et pas forcément très douée en la matière. Alors, voir le jeune blondinet y mettre aussi peu du sien la frustrait mais l'amusait en même temps. Quelle belle punition elle avait concoctée là.

Draco en avait marre de cette farce, elle voulait des grands sentiments ? Parfait ! Il allait leur en donner. Oh le Prince des Serpentard, consacré roi depuis sa promotion comme directeur de sa Maison, avait plus d'un tour dans son sac !

« Ma douce Hermione. J'ai lutté en vain mais je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments. Ces derniers mois ont été un supplice. Je suis venu à Poudlard uniquement dans le but de te voir. Il le fallait. Je me suis heurté à mon bon sens, à l'attente de ma famille, à ton rang, qui représente pour moi un obstacle, mais je veux faire fi de tout cela et te demande d'abréger ma souffrance. Je t'aime. D'un amour _ardent_. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter ma main. »

« Donc, tu n'as pas une once de romantisme en toi et tu me ressors direct la demande en mariage foirée de Mr. Darcy. Perso, tu me fais plus penser à Mr. Collins… Enfin bon, Jane Austen serait si fière qu'un sorcier méprisant les moldus ait lu ses livres. … Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sa demande en mariage foirée que tu me ressortes ! »

Merde ! Draco n'avait pas compté avec la mémoire et la culture d'Hermione. Les gros moyens habituels ne marchaient pas avec elle. Pour le coup, Draco commençait à être assez désemparé… et il avait mal au genou et des fourmis dans sa jambe droite qui supportait tout son poids.

« Ok ! Je suis pas un romantique mais t'aurais pas pu faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant et nous sortir de cette situation pourrie ? »

« J'aurais pu si j'avais été une _vraie femme_ ou si j'avais eu le potentiel pour le devenir. »

Hermione fulminait. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il l'insultait. Il la prenait de haut. C'était lui qui avait impliqué Rita, c'était lui qui les avait mis dans la merde. C'était sa faute à lui ! Et il se permettait de…

« Hermione. » Il avait recommencé inconsciemment de lui caresser la main. « Je t'en prie, épouse-moi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que ma personne, mon rang et ma fortune. Je sais bien que ce n'est rien comparé à la chance de passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne que tu attendais mais tu es la femme de ma vie. Je le sens. Je le sais. Fais-moi cette faveur, s'il-te-plaît et je passerai le reste de ma vie à essayer de te rendre heureuse. Pour toi, je décrocherai la lune et le soleil brillera moins que le sourire que j'accrocherai pour toujours à tes lèvres. Je voudrais fonder une famille avec toi. Sois la mère de mes enfants. »

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens s'affrontaient du regard et avaient tout oublié de ce qui les entourait, Minerva prenait discrètement une photo du nouveau couple phare de Poudlard. Un document tout à fait intéressant et qu'elle pourrait caser dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ou utiliser pour exercer ce que certains appelleraient du chantage sur les deux jeunes professeurs mais que la Directrice de Poudlard appelait de l'information.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione avait été un peu touchée qu'il fasse cet effort. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien qui le forçait à le faire en ce moment précis. Minerva aurait bien pu prendre sa voix la plus sévère et son air le plus méchant, Draco ne se serait jamais plié à cette comédie. Il le faisait aussi pour elle et elle le reconnaissait. Son regard s'était chargé de gratitude et un voile de tendresse s'était posé sur son visage jusqu'alors tendu. Elle appréciait son geste.

De plus, elle était très amusée par le « sois la mère de mes enfants » assez mélodramatique. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer les petits qu'elle et Draco pourraient avoir ensemble. A tous les coups, des petits êtres schizophrènes qui ne se supporteraient pas, partagés entre leur amour pour eux-mêmes et celui qu'ils porteraient aux livres. Voilà un vrai dilemme.

« C'est maintenant que tu passes la bague à mon doigt Draco. »

« Non, c'est le moment où tu dis oui, Hermione. Tu dois quand même être au courant du déroulement de ce genre de cérémonie ? ! »

« Ah, tu es trop charmant… 'Oui' puisqu'il le faut. »

Et il lui passa sa bague au doigt. Cette bague, simple mais si jolie. Une bague qui lui semblait parfaite. Et ces couleurs…

« Rubis et Or, très bon choix monsieur Malfoy. Reprendre le thème de la maison des Gryffondors. C'est la bague parfaite pour mademoiselle Granger. Bien, il va bientôt être huit heures, vous avez tout juste le temps de regagner vos salles de cours. Et n'oubliez pas de vous embrasser devant le professeur Flitwick. Je parle bien évidemment d'un baiser d'amoureux donc, sur la bouche. Je vous laisse décider si ce sera avec ou sans la langue. Gardez à l'esprit qu'il faudra que vous soyez convaincants. A dix-huit heures, je vous attends devant les cuisines. Je vous amènerai à vos appartements communs. Maintenant, sortez. Je voudrais pouvoir me préparer. »

Les deux professeurs avaient pâli comme jamais. Ils avaient oublié ces détails. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la porte, complètement abasourdis par la tâche qu'on venait de leur donner. Le pire étant qu'ils étaient bien au courant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment contester ce plan sachant que c'étaient eux qui s'étaient foutu dans cette situation. Tous seuls. Comme des grands. Enfin, pas forcément comme des grands…

Hermione avait les épaules affaissées et triturait de sa main droite la bague qui pesait soudain si lourd sur son annulaire gauche. Elle réalisait pour la première fois à quel point ils avaient poussé loin la plaisanterie. Peut-être trop loin. Non, trop loin tout court. Draco lui, tentait de garder un semblant de dignité mais sa démarche brusque et lente à la fois n'avait rien de naturel. Ils allaient franchir la porte quand la directrice de Poudlard les apostropha une dernière fois.

« Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas de vous tenir par la main dans les couloirs, de manger ensemble et de vous parler gentiment. Vous êtes fiancés à présent. Agissez en fonction ! »

Voldemort serait revenu d'entre les morts, encore, qu'ils n'auraient pas réagi d'une autre façon. Draco trébucha et Hermione s'arrêta net. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge…

« Et ne m'obligez pas à vous ensorceler pour que vous le fassiez. Exécutez-vous maintenant. »

Quand Minerva leur dit ça, Hermione comprit ce « exécutez-vous » non pas comme une exhortation à se mettre au boulot mais plus comme un ordre de se faire éclater le caisson. La mort, ou Draco ? La mort… ou Draco… ? C'était vraiment pas un choix facile. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas rendu compte que sa main était maintenant dans celle de Malfoy et qu'ils quittaient le bureau de la directrice ainsi qu'elle l'avait exigé.

* * *

><p>Les murmures montaient et le bruit dans les couloirs de Poudlard semblait voyager de façon peu habituelle en ce matin de décembre. Au moment où Hermione et Draco passaient, personne ne disait un mot, pas même Peeves, qui n'en revenait pas plus que les autres. Puis il recommençait. C'est comme si l'image et le son était distancés l'un de l'autre de trois pas exactement.<p>

Hermione savait qu'il fallait qu'elle assume les conséquences de ses actes et de sa guerre avec le Serpentard qui l'accompagnait. Mais, quoi qu'on en pense, elle détestait ce genre d'attention.

Elle avait déjà assez souffert de la presse à scandales qui voulait savoir avec qui sortaient les trois plus jeunes héros du monde sorcier. Elle craignait ce que l'on pourrait dire de plus, ce à quoi on allait encore la soumettre.

Certains journalistes de la trempe de Rita Skeeter avaient voulu faire croire que les trois jeunes gens sortaient ensemble à un moment donné, que c'était l'arrivée de Ginny qui avait mis fin à ce rapport étrange et avait libéré Harry des griffes de l'entreprenante lionne. Elle avait alors été le sujet de quolibets, de calomnies et de moqueries. Pendant un temps, « Granger » était devenu l'insulte à la mode pour dire « salope ». Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps mais elle avait été bien dégoûtée d'avoir sacrifié son adolescence pour « ces ploucs qui ne supportaient de toute évidence pas les gens trop parfaits » (les termes de Ginny, pas les siens… Dommage).

Elle tremblait et en sentant les frissons qui parcourraient la jeune demoiselle, Draco décida de tirer parti de la situation. Après tout, leur guerre/jeu pouvait continuer. Simplement, maintenant, ils avaient changé un peu les règles. Il afficha donc un grand sourire et se fit un devoir de lancer à intervalles réguliers à la jeune fille des regards emplis d'un amour feint. En tant que bourreau des cœurs averti, il avait depuis longtemps appris à lancer ce genre de regard. (Bon, d'habitude, la jeune fille à qui ils étaient adressés s'en rendait compte et ne tremblait pas comme une feuille, dégoûtée à l'idée qu'on puisse les croire ensemble…)

Arrivée devant la salle de classe de notre Gryffondor préférée, il lâcha sa main et l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte.

« Et tu penses que tu pourrais être meilleure actrice que moi ? Tu ne peux pas dépasser ta peur de ce que les autres pourraient bien penser de toi, avoue ! », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Ne parle pas comme si tu me connaissais par cœur, la Fouine ! Bien sûr que je peux jouer la comédie. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est que McGonagall ne nous a pas dit combien de temps l'autre sangsue va rester avec nous. Où va-t-elle loger dans le Château ? La directrice ne nous a presque rien dit. C'est louche, » lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Pour un observateur extérieur, l'échange pouvait sembler un adieu d'un couple d'amoureux, d'une tendresse folle malgré les deux acteurs envisagés. L'air peiné de Draco (qui était bien plus affolé que peiné par ce que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras venait de souligner) pouvait être imputé au chagrin de l'amoureux qui ne veut pas laisser sa belle. Et déjà, la rumeur courait. Le couple tant attendu s'était enfin formé.

Dans le bureau de Minerva qui s'était immédiatement changée quand les deux jeunes professeurs avaient quitté son bureau, Eli faisait son rapport.

« La rumeur est partie, Madame la grande directrice de Poudlard. Eli a entendu Melle Goujon dire à ses amies « je le savais », Madame la grande directrice de Poudlard. Les élèves ne semblent pas discuter la formation de ce couple. Melle Skeeter va bientôt sortir de ses appartements aussi. Elle a ordonné à Dobby de lui amener le petit-déjeuner pour neuf heures, Madame la grande directrice de Poudlard. »

« Parfait, les Potter, Weasley et Zabini arriveront sur les coups de dix heures. Assure-toi que le portail de Poudlard leur soit ouvert et de venir me trouver quand ils arriveront dans le Grand Hall que je puisse les accueillir s'il-te-plaît. »

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : <em>

_Merci Anioul pour cette review ! Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir et j'espère vraiment que le chapitre t'aura plu. _


	7. Marionnette

Cette journée au Château de Poudlard fut remplie de murmures. Hermione se serait bien terrée dans sa salle de cours ou dans ses appartements (puisqu'elle savait que le premier endroit où on irait la chercher était la bibliothèque). Mais Draco saurait la trouver dans sa salle de classe et elle n'avait plus d'appartement à elle à présent. Non, maintenant, elle allait avoir un appartement à « eux » et elle ne savait pas où il était ni ne tenait particulièrement à le savoir.

Sa situation allait plutôt mal quand elle la considérait de près. Aussi préférait-elle, dans la mesure du possible, procrastiner. Elle se doutait assez, vus les mots que lui avait sorti l'autre-arrogant-petit-salopard-mais-qui-avait-quand-même-de-l'humour-quand-il-lui-avait-demandé-de-porter-ses-enfants (il blaguait n'est-ce pas ? McGo ne les forcerait pas à aller jusque-là ?), elle se doutait assez qu'il essaierait de la chopper à la sortie de sa classe.

Elle avait par conséquent élaboré un plan qui se voulait infaillible et qui ne grillerait pas sa couverture de jeune fille amoureuse au dernier degré de l'abominable fouine de Poudlard. A la limite, elle voulait bien donner sa chance à l'abominable homme des neiges ou à Bigfoot à la place. Peut-être qu'en devenant une reine de glace, l'autre cône vanillé (pour ne pas dire le gros con puéril) la laisserait tranquille une fois pour toute. A réfléchir…

Enfin, pour le dernier cours de la matinée, elle avait donné des travaux pratiques à sa classe, avait pris soin de sortir la Carte du Maraudeur et de l'étaler sur sa table en chantonnant (aussi gaiement que possible, et ce n'était pas facile) l'air de la marche nuptiale et en prenant un air on ne peut plus niais. Mais en réalité, elle ne quittait pas des yeux deux points, assez peu actifs, sur la carte : Filius Flitwik et Draco Malfoy. Tous deux dans leurs salles de cours respectives marchait de long en large pour l'un, restait à son bureau pour l'autre. Tout allait bien pour le moment.

Toutefois, aussitôt que Malfoy commença à bouger (et à remonter le couloir du troisième étage), dix minutes avant la fin de l'heure, Hermione annonça à ses élèves que le cours était terminé et qu'elle devait rejoindre quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'elle joue la comédie jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas. Mais au lieu de se précipiter à la rencontre de Draco, elle partit se cacher dans une salle du septième étage. Puis, voyant sur la carte qu'il cherchait toujours sa fiancée, elle entama à son insu à lui un jeu mêlant les règles du jeu de chat et de cache-cache. Pour le moment, c'était la fouine le loup… (Ça devenait légèrement compliqué, cette histoire.)

Elle emprunta les passages secrets, se faufila derrière des portes dérobées, se cacha dans l'ombre d'une armure même quand elle le vit au détour d'un couloir. Les tapisseries bruissaient sur son passage. Draco se fatiguait dans sa poursuite assez vaine, il faut bien l'avouer. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intelligente de sa génération (même si, à force de le côtoyer, elle avait perdu des points de QI et dangereusement régressé), armée de la Carte du Maraudeur. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Quant à elle, jamais elle n'avait été si silencieuse. Elle utilisait toutes les ressources qui pouvaient lui apporter le Château. Et Draco n'y voyait que du feu.

Notre Gryffondor s'était finalement réfugiée dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch (si ce n'était pas le dernier endroit où l'on irait la chercher, Hermione ne savait plus où aller pour se cacher !). Elle se croyait à l'abri et décida de se poser. Elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle put et tentait d'ignorer les gargouillements furieux de son estomac réclamant sa pitance.

Or, selon l'adage, qui dort dîne. Notre lionne estima donc qu'il était plus que temps de vérifier cette affirmation. Elle se coucha sur l'un des bancs, ferma les yeux, se laissa un instant bercer et sentit tout d'un coup une toute petite main se refermer sur son avant-bras. La pauvre jeune fille eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir grand ses mirettes de stupeur qu'elle transplanait déjà, dans un crac retentissant, emportée par un elfe de maison dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

Ils apparurent tous deux devant les portes en bois massif de la Grande Salle devant un Draco narquois, nonchalamment adossé au mur, bras croisés sur le torse.

« Prête pour ta grande entrée, chérie ? »

Les événements s'enchaînaient trop vite pour permettre une analyse fine de la situation. Tout ce que savait la « chérie » en cet instant précis était qu'elle avait échoué dans sa technique d'évitement. Elle n'avait pas su s'esquiver jusqu'au bout, pensa-t-elle en voyant Draco se décoller du mur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi un elfe était venu la chercher ni comment Draco s'était débrouillé pour qu'un elfe de maison vienne la chercher. En fait, aussitôt après lui avoir lancé ces quelques mots à la tête, il l'amena dans ses bras. Elle ne put pas réagir que déjà Draco lui dévorait la bouche de baisers en pagaille tout en la poussant à travers les portes de la Grande Salle jusqu'alors fermées.

Cette entrée fracassante retint bien évidemment l'attention de tous. Les murmures qui avaient résonné tout le long de la matinée firent soudain place à un silence assourdissant.

Un silence qu'Hermione ressentit immédiatement. Draco aussi manifestement.

C'est d'un air feint de surprise et d'innocence que le Roi des Serpentard arrêta son attaque de baisers. En fait, plus précisément, il se figea et figea Hermione avec lui. Pas qu'elle oppose de réelle résistance cela-dit… Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'envoyer bouler devant tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait évité le plus possible !

La main droite de Draco reposait dans le dos d'Hermione, la gauche juste au-dessous de son sein tandis que les mains de la jeune fille s'étaient retrouvées à la base du coup de son partenaire, fourrageant un peu ses cheveux. Elle se demanderait vaguement plus tard ce que ses mains faisaient là, refusant finalement de s'y attarder pour garder le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

La bouche de Draco se décolla de celle d'Hermione dans un smack sonore.

« Oups. Je crois qu'on est découverts ma plume en sucre… »

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle était si furieuse contre lui : encore un surnom stupide ! Et elle était si honteuse qu'elle voyait déjà l'air complètement choqué de Harry comme s'il était là, assis à la table des professeurs. Elle le voyait si bien qu'elle préféra détourner le regard pour s'intéresser à ses chaussures.

Tiens, il faudrait les cirer…

Quand soudain, une grande exclamation retentit dans la Grande Salle.

« Ah ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils l'annonceraient aujourd'hui ! Tu me dois vingt gallions Blaise ! »

La lionne releva d'un coup la tête, reconnaissant sans problème la douce voix (fallait le dire vite en cet instant) de sa meilleure amie Ginny. Sa position était tout à fait intéressante. Elle les pointait de son index droit tandis qu'elle agrippait de la gauche l'avant-bras de Blaise en lui lançant un regard tout excité, une moue triomphante sur le visage. Lui, lui lançait un regard renfrogné tandis que Harry regardait toujours Hermione et Draco avec un air de merlan frit et que Ron, assis à sa droite n'en menait pas large non plus.

* * *

><p>Si comme Hermione vous êtes un peu surpris de ce développement et que, comme elle, vous avez haussé un sourcil plutôt ébahi, laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne. Pour ce faire, revenons un tantinet en arrière et retournons dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard qui expliquait à quatre jeunes diplômé de Poudlard la situation de deux de ses professeurs les plus problématiques du moment.<p>

« Voilà donc ce qui se passe à Poudlard au sein de mon équipe pédagogique. Vous conviendrez, Blaise et vous aussi Ginny que tout cela est allé trop loin, » finit Minerva.

Blaise, qui couvait Ron des yeux tandis que celui-ci rougissait en sentant le regard insistant de l'ancien Serpentard sur lui, proprement rappelé à l'ordre par l'adresse directe de la Directrice opina du chef. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire et avouer lui-même le plaisir qu'il prenait à les voir ainsi s'évertuer à se mener une guerre inutile mais produisant un spectacle si divertissant.

Ginny, quant à elle, surveillait de près le métis et en comprenait plus sur le plus jeune de ses grands frères. Ron était loin d'être son frère préféré à ce moment-là. Il n'en restait pas moins son frère. Elle avait par conséquent décidé de faire comprendre au seul Serpentard de la pièce que les conséquences seraient terribles s'il s'avisait de le faire souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ils apprirent ensuite que McGonagall attendaient d'eux qu'ils jouent le jeu. Qu'ils fassent comme s'ils savaient pour le nouveau couple, qu'ils supportaient leur choix de se mettre ensemble et qu'ils les soutiendraient de toutes leurs forces. C'était ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent croire en particulier à Rita Skeeter qui demeurait au Château elle aussi.

Quand Ron, toujours aussi rouge que le bout du nez d'Hagrid en pleine hiver ou après que le demi-géant ait pris une bonne cuite, demanda pourquoi la Directrice avait fait appel à eux, Minerva répondit simplement que Blaise était le meilleur ami de Draco et que, naturellement, c'est vers lui que ce serait tourné M. Malfoy pour partager ce genre de nouvelles, que Ginny et Harry savaient toujours tout du quotidien de la lionne au caractère si trempé et que lui était son dernier petit-ami et que le soutien de Ron aurait plus d'impact que n'importe quel autre dans ces circonstances. Elle aurait énoncé des vérités de la palisse qu'elle n'aurait pas pris un autre ton. Quand McGonagall leur parlait, c'était comme si tout ce qu'elle disait tomber sous le sens. C'était logique. Une question de _bon_ sens.

Vaincus par ces arguments, ils sortirent du bureau en suivant l'elfe de maison Meanie qui devait leur montrer leurs appartements.

C'est le moment que Ginny choisit pour commencer immédiatement son offensive contre Blaise. Elle l'entraîna à l'avant laissant Ron et Harry derrière eux.

« Je ne savais pas que la nouvelle mode chez les Serpents était de se mettre avec les lions. »

« Ce n'est pas encore une mode, mais ça a toujours été une option. Toujours garder ses ennemis proches de soi… »

« Tu vas le laisser tranquille. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue. » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire pour la galerie.

« Oh, comme c'est mignon. Je croyais que tu prenais le parti d'Hermione toujours, pas celui de l'horrible frère qui l'avait plaquée. »

« Et moi je croyais que les serpents et toi surtout ne vous intéressiez qu'à l'argent. Il n'en a pas. Fais demi-tour. »

« Y a le sexe aussi. Mais l'argent a toujours eu son importance. On est réaliste chez Serpentard. Et il ne me semble pas que toi non plus, tu ne sois pas intéressée par les gallions vu la personne que tu as épousée. »

« Va te faire foutre Zabini. Et de préférence pas par mon frère ! J'aime Harry et on ne s'est pas mariés pour l'argent ou une connerie du genre. On n'est pas comme toi avec du fric plein les poches. T'as combien sur toi d'ailleurs? Dix gallions, cinq mornilles et deux noises ? Faudrait pas déformer tes poches par le poids de _tout_ cet or, » lui sortit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

S'il y a une chose que les Serpentards comprenaient tout de suite, c'était la valeur de l'argent et bien que Blaise ne soit pas avare, il n'appréciait pas qu'on touche à sa bourse. Ginny le savait.

« C'est vingt gallions et sept noises pour ta gouverne. »

« Ma chérie », intervint Harry « on commence à te regarder. Tu deviens rouge et avec Ron, vous êtes vraiment trop repérable. »

« Harry chéri, Voldemort ne nous fera plus chier de sitôt, personne ne va nous attaquer, on peut se permettre d'être repérables ! », cingla-t-elle, acceptant néanmoins de se calmer pour le moment. Elle savait comment faire chier le Serpent qui les accompagnait et lorgnait son frère de trop près à son goût.

Elle savait où frapper.

Alors quand Hermione et Draco avait déboulé dans la Grande Salle comme ça, que le Roi des Serpentards avait mis sa meilleure amie dans l'embarras et que Blaise s'était permis de glousser à côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. C'était bas mais tant pis.

Elle s'était levée d'un coup, attirant l'attention de tous en sortant le fameux « Ah ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils l'annonceraient aujourd'hui ! Tu me dois vingt gallions Blaise ! ».

Blaise avait bien été forcé de les lui avancer sur la table en maugréant.

« Oh allons, je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras avec tes sept noises pour le reste de ton séjour à Poudlard… », lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en collectant la bourse du Serpentard. Puis, se tournant vers Hermione, elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Mais en voyant le visage de son amie affichant un air d'abord dubitatif puis qui se tordit de honte et de douleur en les voyant, elle se leva de son siège en levant bien haut les bras et, avec une exubérance toute weasleyienne, se précipita sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Draco, faut que tu me la laisses. Tu l'as toute l'année déjà et ce, tous les jours, moi je n'ai que les lettres qu'elle m'envoie. On a du temps à rattraper alors, je te la pique ! » Et sur ce, elle prit Hermione par le bras et l'emmena hors de la Grande Salle pour l'emmener vers les Cuisines du Château.

A cet instant précis, Hermione, la pauvre, se sentait un peu comme une marionnette. Tout le monde l'emmenait, la prenait, la balançait… Ah non, ça, ça n'était pas encore arrivé. Ça pouvait encore arriver remarque.

Mais enfin, il semblait qu'elle avait perdu toute faculté décisionnelle et que tout le monde lui faisait faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ça avait commencé avec McGonagall maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait. Avec la foutue demande en mariage. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne !

D'abord, stopper Ginny dans sa mission 'éloignons-Hermione-de-sa-honte'. Elle appréciait le geste, vraiment, mais elle préférait quand on ne la traînait pas partout dans Poudlard façon sac à patates.

Arrivée devant les cuisines, et alors que son ventre se rappelait à elle dans un gargouillement surpuissant, les deux jeunes filles se stoppèrent, se regardèrent et Ginny lui fit un petit sourire qui aurait pu vouloir dire 'je m'excuse' comme 'et ça fait combien de temps que tu es au régime ?'. A mi-chemin donc entre le sourire contrit et le sourire moqueur.

Hermione avait trop faim pour répliquer, aussi envoya-t-elle une petite tape sur le bras de la rouquine tout en chatouillant la poire du tableau qui servait d'entrée aux Cuisines.

« Chaud devant, femme enceinte et jeune femme déprimée en approche », lança la jeune professeure en entrant dans l'antre des elfes de maison. Tous se précipitèrent, heureux de pouvoir aider et sachant par avance ce qu'il faudrait aux deux Gryffondors : une montagne de sandwichs pour l'une, une montagne de sucreries pour l'autre.

Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent donc à une table et c'est tout en s'empiffrant que Ginny mit Hermione au courant du pourquoi du comment de sa présence au Château avec les autres et que Hermione lui présenta sa bague de fiançailles devant laquelle Ginny s'extasia (ou plus exactement 's'étouffa presque en avalant de travers le bout de sandwich à moitié mâché qu'elle était en train de mastiquer').

De son côté, la nouvelle professeure de métamorphose commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'implication de la Directrice dans cette histoire et si vraiment elle ne faisait tout ça que pour le bien et la réputation de Poudlard. Aussi, elle savait que Harry et Ron étaient au courant mais elle se demandait s'ils étaient ses alliés ou ceux de Minerva McGonagall (Mimi pour ses intimes).

Il faudrait, même si ça la saoulait d'avance, qu'elle en parle avec Malfoy. Cette histoire n'était pas claire. Elle n'avait plus qu'une après-midi de cours à assurer avant de retrouver la fouine et Mimi pour découvrir ses nouveaux appartements. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait fait la guerre à Voldemort, elle avait campé dans des endroits plus sinistres les uns que les autres, elle pouvait partager un appartement à Poudlard avec ce sinistre petit merdeux. Elle en était sûre. Ou en tout cas, elle aurait réussi à s'en persuader avant dix-huit heures, ce soir-là.

« Et sinon, je me suis toujours demandé… », aventura Ginny.

« Oui ? »

« Il embrasse bien Malfoy ? »

Peut-être qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en persuader avant dix-huit heures finalement…

_Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà le septième chapitre que j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire pour des raisons tout à fait personnelles et qui ont tout à voir avec les mecs. Bref, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous me pardonnez d'avance ces petites difficultés d'écriture. ^^'_

_Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! A bientôt !_

_Ah oui, j'ai traduit un oneshot sur Rose et Scorpius aussi pour me faire pardonner. Allez le voir, il est tout mignon. ^^_


	8. Premières questions

Les lundis étaient ce qu'Hermione appelait « sa journée Poufsouffle ». Elle n'avait rien contre les Poufsouffles, ils étaient mignons et elle avait toujours été attirée par… les causes perdues. C'est ce qui l'avait fait être amie avec Neville au départ. Enfin, le lundi, elle avait demandé à avoir une majorité de Poufsouffles pour en être débarrassée, avoir la force de rester patiente, force emmagasinée après un week-end réparateur bien sûr.

Or, son week-end n'avait rien eu de réparateur. Elle avait passé sa matinée à essayer d'éviter quelque chose qui s'était finalement produit et une fois encore devant tout Poudlard excepté Ann Merrygo de Serpentard, retenue à l'infirmerie après une attaque de Bubobulb. Alors, même si elle savait qu'elle avait maintenant des alliés dans la place en la personne de Ginny… et Harry (elle ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire de Ron), elle était quand même d'une humeur de chien.

Encore quatre heures à supporter les gloussements de filles au demeurant gentilles mais finalement demeurées (oui, elle était mauvaise mais en même temps, elle était excédée). Elle reprenait à treize heures, jusqu'à quinze heures. Ensuite, une heure de pause qu'elle passerait avec Ginny qui l'attendrait dans le fond de sa classe en train de ruminer un plan qui en ferait baver à la Fouine et de façon intéressante à Blaise aussi, l'ignoble complice gay du crétin number one.

Ginny n'était pas homophobe, ça non. Ses choix de mots pour qualifier Zabini intriguèrent donc énormément notre jeune professeure. Elle en aurait presque oublié ses propres soucis du moment. Presque.

Ensuite, elle reprendrait ses cours de seize heures à dix-huit heures, supportant cette fois encore une horde d'élèves mais de Serdaigle (qu'elle espérait donc suffisamment stressés par les examens pour s'intéresser davantage aux métamorphoses animales qu'à ses fausses histoires de cœur). Enfin, elle devrait se rendre auprès de McGonagall, à leur rendez-vous aux Cuisines pour qu'elle leur montre, à elle et à Draco, leurs nouveaux appartements.

Un programme pourri. La seule chose qu'elle envisageait avec plaisir, c'était son heure de pause avec Ginny.

Pour le moment, elle devait affronter ses Poufsouffles. Des élèves qu'elle adorait en règle générale comme ce n'était quand même pas tous des demeurés profonds et qu'ils étaient toujours bien-pensants, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Allez, elle allait entrer dans l'arène, s'encourageait-elle. Et elle allait y entrer la tête haute ! Elle n'avait pas flanché face à Bellatrix, qui était carrément malveillante envers elle (l'euphémisme du siècle…), alors ce n'était pas vingt-six petits _Poufsouffles _de rien du tout qui allaient l'impressionner.

Forte de cette assurance, Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours avec dix petites minutes de retard.

« Bonjour. Installez-vous. »

« Bien madame. »

« B'jour, M'dame ! »

« En silence, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les métamorphoses de première nécess… »

« Madame, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais c'est vrai que vous sortez avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« Vous vous embrassez comme ça souvent ? »

« On peut avoir un autographe ? »

« Ou une photo de vous deux ? »

« Ou encore mieux : un autographe sur une photo de vous deux pour décorer la salle commune ! »

« Vous êtes tellement glamour… » dit avec extase une petite blonde aux yeux rêveurs, la voix déjà lointaine. Hermione ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer.

L'avalanche de questions et de requêtes aurait continué longtemps comme ça si Hermione n'avait pas mis le ho là.

« Bon, ça suffit ! On s'écarte du sujet essentiel de cette classe à savoir les métamorphoses. Je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions ni ne donnerai aucun autographe ! Je ne suis pas une star. Loin de là. Et Draco non plus. Même s'il voudrait bien vous le faire croire. Donc, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons pratiquer la métamorphose décrite à la page 67 de vos manuels. »

« Non madame, on ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« On a fait un serment. »

'Oh oh', pensa Hermione, 'quand les Poufsouffles font des serments, peu importe le sujet, ils mettent un point d'honneur à le respecter… Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge.'

« Quel serment ? »

« On travaillera pas tant qu'on saura pas pour vous. De toute façon, on serait incapables de se concentrer aujourd'hui après ce qu'on a vu au déjeuner. »

'C'est pas grave. Je me suis préparée psychologiquement. C'est moi, la professeure. Je peux gérer ça !'

« Vous avez pris cette décision quand ? », demanda-t-elle quand même avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Là tout de suite. Juste avant la classe. Pendant qu'on vous attendait. On l'a fait parce que c'est pas dans vos habitudes de ne pas être pile à l'heure. »

'Et pourquoi je voulais me préparer psychologiquement déjà ? Et puis, je m'étais pas préparée pour ça ! Harry a raison : parfois, vaut mieux foncer dans le tas !'

Au fond de la classe, elle pouvait voir Ginny qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Et elle savait parfaitement que la rouquine aurait bien susurré à l'oreille de la jeunesse assise devant elle quelques questions intéressantes et qui l'embarrasseraient comme jamais.

Elle fit donc ce que tout bon professeur ferait en pareilles circonstances pour se protéger :

« Très bien, INTERROGATION SURPRISE ! »

La classe tenta bien de protester, de résister mais notre lionne se montra intransigeante, promettant des points en moins à quiconque s'aviserait de ne serait-ce que murmurer une contestation.

Les deux heures de cours avec les Poufsouffles se passèrent donc dans le calme et la sérénité après cet acte d'autorité.

Au fond de la classe, Ginny cachait dans ses mains son petit rire moqueur. Chercher Melle Granger et essayer surtout de lui imposer quelque chose quand on n'était qu'élèves, voilà qui était présomptueux de la part de ces petits chérubins de Poufsouffles. Mais ils l'avaient fait rire. C'était plus qu'elle n'en escomptait de leur part.

Cela dit, la vision de son frère et de son mari qu'elle aperçut par la fenêtre de la classe la ramena à la réalité très brusquement. Elle avait un ex-Serpentard à mâter. Son frère avait été un parfait salaud égocentrique et un minable avec sa meilleure amie mais elle allait le protéger quand même. C'était son frère.

Elle se renfrogna immédiatement et se concentra sur tout ce que lui avait appris les jumeaux. Fred et George avaient toujours été pour elle de vrais maîtres à penser. Enfin plus exactement, ils lui avaient tout appris et sa façon à elle de gérer la mort de son frère chéri, c'était de lui être fidèle et de toujours le faire revivre dans ce qu'elle faisait. Le même éclat que celui qui brillait dans les yeux des jumeaux quand ils préparaient un de leurs tours vint illuminer le regard de la petite rouquine tandis qu'un rictus malicieux étirait le coin de sa bouche.

En voyant Ginny ainsi disposée, Hermione sut qu'elle avait retrouvé son alliée et que sa situation n'était pas désespérée. Tandis que ses élèves griffonnaient un essai surprise sur les effets secondaires de la métamorphose de l'eau en vin, elle se repassa les questions que lui avaient posées ses chères petites têtes blondes. Des questions que d'autres lui poseraient et auxquelles elle devrait répondre tôt ou tard. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours se réfugier derrière des interrogations surprises…

A la question de savoir s'ils s'embrassaient comme ça souvent, la réponse était non. Un non catégorique même.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser _comme ça_ et comment le justifier ?

Bon, en même temps, elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle avait longtemps refusé les demandes en mariage de Draco qui devenaient toujours de plus en plus extravagantes et qu'elle avait finalement céder par lassitude…

Oh, elle tenait quelque chose, là ! Et tandis qu'elle explorait plus à fond cette… « piste », elle ne lâchait pas des yeux Ginny qui elle aussi semblait avoir trouvé ce petit quelque chose, ce détail qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Merlin de l'avoir de son côté à soi !

Les deux heures passées, les élèves se préparèrent à sortir de la salle, plus grognons que jamais. Mais prise d'une inspiration soudaine, la jeune professeure les arrêta.

« J'aimerais vous dire un mot avant que vous ne quittiez la salle. Draco et moi sommes un couple, oui. Et nous nous sommes embrassés devant toute la Grande Salle, ce que je regrette parce que nous savions tous les deux que ça vous amènerait à agir de la sorte. … Il n'a pas pu se retenir plus longtemps », soupira-t-elle en rougissant, « Vous savez comment sont les hommes… Enfin bref, je vous ai donné une interrogation surprise aujourd'hui pour ne pas répondre à vos questions. Le problème, ce ne sont pas vos questions. Le problème, c'est le moment que vous choisissez pour les poser. L'heure de cours est et doit être dédiée au cours uniquement. »

« Ah ça, Hermione et les cours, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Vous ne pouvez pas les lui enlever. C'était cruel d'essayer de le faire » rajouta Ginny qui s'amusait assez de voir un air coupable se poser sur les visages de la classe. Elle commençait à voir où voulait en venir la lionne et cela lui plaisait énormément.

« On est désolés madame », lança à sa professeure, tout penaud, un jeune garçon plein de taches de rousseur, le visage tourné vers le sol. « On pensait pas à mal… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Seulement, la prochaine fois que vous voulez me poser des questions sur mon couple et ma vie privée en général, déjà je me réserve le droit de ne pas vous répondre à certaines. Ensuite, si vous le faites à un moment plus adéquate, c'est-à-dire PAS pendant mon cours, j'essaierai de vous répondre du mieux que je peux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous pouvez venir me voir si vous vous posez des questions. Je sais que Draco vous fait un peu peur parfois. »

« Oui madame. Merci madame. C'est vrai que le professeur Malfoy n'est pas aussi sympa que vous » sourit une jeune fille tout près de la porte. « D'ailleurs, pour l'interro surprise, vous n'allez pas vraiment la compter dans notre moyenne pas vrai ? Vous êtes plus du genre à comprendre pourquoi on n'arrivait pas à bien se concentrer, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, » leur promit en souriant la lionne, même si ça lui arrachait la bouche de dire ces mots.

C'est là-dessus qu'ils quittèrent la salle, bien mieux disposés qu'ils ne l'étaient avant qu'Hermione ne les stoppent.

« Alors tu vas contrôler les rumeurs qui circulent dans le corps étudiant en les convainquant de venir te voir toi plutôt que ton chéri d'amour ? » lui demanda Ginny avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

« Exactement. Et arrête d'essayer de me faire sortir de mes gons. Il est temps de regrouper nos forces Ginny, j'en ai trop marre de le fuir. »

« Surtout que tu ne vas plus pouvoir le faire si j'ai bien compris. Après tout, vous allez emménager ensemble. »

« Je sens que je vais très souvent m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Tout sera bon pour ne pas avoir à tout le temps le côtoyer… »

* * *

><p>Et pendant que les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient leurs idées pour contrôler la situation et montrer à deux anciens Serpentards qu'il ne faisait pas bon les chercher, ces deux mêmes hommes, réunis dans le bureau de Draco, se retrouvaient.<p>

Le professeur faisait à son ami un compte rendu détaillé de la situation (parlant davantage de son « ennemie » que de ce qu'il voulait faire pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe), s'égosillant, faisant les cent pas, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de cette frustration qu'il ressentait. Tout lui échappait, même ses réactions quand il était près de la Pétasse Maléfique.

Blaise, lui, semblait plus pris par le spectacle qui se déroulait près du Grand Lac que par les propos du Roi des Serpentards. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il chercha à voir ce qui pouvait être plus intéressant que lui.

Près du lac, ScarFace et la Belette. Rien de magnifique comme lui, quoi. Et il remarqua enfin que Blaise ne quittait pas des yeux le grand efflanqué roux. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas avoir si mauvais goût ni être aussi désespéré, si ?

« Blaise ! Tu peux mieux faire que ça ! Et c'est un foutu Gryffondor ! Une pourriture qui ne sait pas rester avec ses copines, qui ne veut pas s'engager et qui est hétéro ! »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une tare alors que tu viens presque de te décrire. »

« Faux que tu arrêtes de dire que je ne parle que de moi quand je parle des autres ! Je n'ai jamais essayé de faire culpabiliser mes conquêtes avec la mort de mon frère, moi. »

« Tu es ton sujet de conversation favori avec Granger et tu n'as pas de frère. »

« Je ne les ai jamais fait culpabiliser quand même. »

« Et tu n'es jamais sorti avec la Granger non plus. »

Draco ne voulait pas savoir où il voulait en venir. C'est pourquoi, plus rouge que jamais, il eut du mal à se contenir en disant :

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça ! Je te parle là ! »

« C'est énervant, hein ? », lança Blaise, goguenard, sans détourner les yeux de sa proie.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Mon observation est tout à fait justifiée. Et tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre que je fasse attention à la Belette après les années que tu as passées à observer l'hautaine intello Sang de Bourbe et je passerai sur ses moins notables qualités. »

« Si tu ne vois que ça chez elle, tu ne comprendras jamais ce qui a fait craquer la Belette pour elle » sourit Draco, heureux d'en savoir plus que Blaise et donc de pouvoir capter à nouveau son attention.

« Je t'écoute » répondit simplement Blaise.

« Elle a le sens de l'humour, alors je te conseille de réviser quelques blagues. Après tout, on sait ce que faisaient ses frères. Elle est gentille et attentionnée. Elle ne le juge pas trop quand il mange et Merlin sait si c'est un spectacle consternant. Elle a su le consoler et tu devrais aussi renouer avec ton côté gentil… C'est ça les Gryffondors aussi. Et maintenant, tu m'aides ? »

« Non, je préfère qu'on parle de lui. Je ne peux pas toujours m'occuper de toi, Draco. »

« Connard. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste ! T'as aucune chance avec lui de toute façon : il aime les femmes. »

« Il a quitté ton adorée. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? »

« Il les préfère stupides et il n'a aucun goût ? »

« Non, il est gay, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien moi, je ne sors pas avec des mecs alors que j'aime les filles. »

« Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, y a un tas de mecs qui le regrettent… »

Draco poussa un cri rageur et décida d'aller aux cachots pour s'éloigner de l'enfoiré qu'il appelait en temps normal son meilleur ami.

Quand finalement approcha l'heure de son rendez-vous aux Cuisines pour découvrir son nouvel appartement, il décida qu'il n'avait pas assez emmerdé sa chère et tendre pour la journée. Il alla donc retrouver Hermione à la sortie de son cours.

Arrivé au troisième étage, alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de cours de la lionne, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas vu et parlait vivement avec Ginny, vint tout naturellement s'écraser contre son torse.

« Oh, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais pas la peine de me chauffer comme ça. On aura tout le temps ce soir, » dit-il bien fort pour que les élèves tout proches puissent l'entendre.

Hermione rougit comme jamais tandis que Ginny le regardait droit dans les yeux, semblant jaugerla valeur de son adversaire. Finalement, après trois secondes d'examen minutieux que Draco supporta vaillamment, quand bien même il lui aurait volontiers balancé une petite injure bien sentie, la rouquine lui adressa ces mots :

« Bien joué. »

« _Bien joué_, » siffla Hermione à voix basse, toujours dans les bras de sa Némésis. « Bien joué ? Ce connard nous fait passer pour un couple d'amoureux transis et toi, tu l'encourages ? »

« Il fait ce que vous devez faire et te fait porter le 'blâme'. Il est fort. Je le reconnais, c'est tout. » Puis, se tournant vers le blond, « Faudra qu'on fasse une partie d'échecs un jour toi et moi. Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu avances tes coups. Sûre que ça pourrait être intéressant. »

« Trahie par son propre camp… »

« Hermione, arrête le mélo. Bon, par contre, je vais vous laisser. Faut que j'aille surveiller mon frère… » Puis haussant la voix, « Draco, Harry t'attend à vingt heures ce soir. T'inquiète, il t'apprendra à combler les vraies femmes. »

C'est sur ses mots qu'elle partit, laissant devant elle un Draco pantois et une Hermione hilare qui en profita :

« Chéri, c'est trop mignon de ta part. Allez, viens, la Directrice nous attend. Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée comme ça devant tout le monde, tu aurais pu rejoindre Harry plus vite pour ton cours ! »

Et elle l'entraîna par la main jusqu'aux Cuisines tandis que tapie dans l'ombre d'une statue, la plume à Papottes de Rita s'agitait furieusement.

* * *

><p><em>Note de fin : Merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. <em>

_Un grand merci en particulier à Manon M comme je ne peux pas te répondre personnellement. Je suis vraiment ravie que la Ginny que j'ai dépeint soit en accord avec celle que tu imaginais. Pour moi, je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien si les jumeaux l'adoraient ! En tout cas, ton enthousiasme pour cette petite histoire m'a vraiment fait plaisir !_

_A suivre : la découverte de l'appartement de Draco et Hermione… ^^_


	9. Un appartement

Ça n'avançait pas assez vite ! Minerva s'en serait presque arraché les cheveux en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau si ça avait pu faire passer les jeunots à la vitesse supérieure. Elle avait bien vu qu'Hermione était plus que réticente à jouer cette mascarade et que sa punition marchait parfaitement bien sur la Gryffondor.

Mais Malfoy ! Môssieur Malfoy s'amusait de la situation et en vrai Serpentard la tournait à son avantage. Môssieur Malfoy n'était pas du tout gêné de devoir effectuer ce rapprochement avec Hermione. Non ! Môssieur Malfoy s'en arrangeait tout à fait.

La directrice ne savait pas dans quels tourments était plongé le jeune professeur. Elle se serait alors régalée de la situation. Mais Minerva McGonagall n'en avait pas assez. Ce baiser spectaculaire au déjeuner avait chamboulé tout le Château. Elle avait vu les yeux de Rita briller comme jamais et ses doigts se crisper sur le déclencheur de son appareil photo magique. Ah, ce serait un cliché magnifique, à n'en pas douter.

Cependant, comme Minerva était bien frustrée de la façon que Draco semblait prendre les choses, elle se décida à monter les enchères elle aussi. Bien sûr, Draco entraînait toujours Hermione dans sa chute mais la directrice de Poudlard considérait ça comme un de ces petits dommages collatéraux qui pouvaient parfois arriver et qu'on ne pouvait pas éviter.

Quand dix-huit heures sonnèrent, elle était fin prête. Les elfes avaient réarrangé le nouvel appartement du couple numéro un de l'établissement. Draco Malfoy allait comprendre la panade dans laquelle il s'était englué ! Et il allait crier grâce ! … Ou se mettre en couple avec la Gryffondor… C'était difficile à prédire vu l'attitude de la jeune fille qui paraissait complètement hostile à ce genre de développement.

Elle alla retrouver les deux « tourtereaux » devant les Cuisines où ils l'attendaient. Hermione était plus renfrognée que jamais face à un Draco qui affichait un air bien satisfait. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille un discours qui faisait rougir à vue d'œil le visage de la jeune fille, qui tapait du pied et serrait croisés sur sa poitrine ses bras comme pour les empêcher d'aller valser dans le ventre du Serpentard qui l'agaçait si manifestement. Son énervement était si palpable que la Directrice de Poudlard se dit que le jeune professeur n'avait aucun instinct de survie pour continuer ainsi alors que très vraisemblablement la Gryffondor n'était pas loin de commettre un meurtre.

Quand enfin ils la virent, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'avança au-devant de sa Directrice.

« Je vais donc vous montrer, comme promis, votre nouvel appartement. »

Hermione s'arrêta net, ses épaules retombèrent en même temps que sa tête.

Non, Minerva n'était pas son sauveur. Elle était son bourreau qui allait la coller à l'autre petit con, cette espèce de salaud égocentrique qui la saoulait comme jamais, et ce pour toute une semaine.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle ne voulait plus parler à Draco, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre lui parler de sa réaction « intéressante » lors du baiser de la Grande Salle. Les mots qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille quand la directrice était arrivée repassaient en boucle dans sa tête : « on voit bien que ça faisait longtemps que personne ne t'avait embrassée… Quelle passion dans tes caresses ! » Hermione ne se souvenait pas l'avoir caressé ou quoi que ce soit.

Même si c'était sa mauvaise foi qui parlait quand elle tenait ce discours. Détails que tout cela !

En remontant les couloirs à la suite de « Mimi la Traîtresse », comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler, le petit groupe se retrouva bien vite au quatrième étage. Juste au-dessus de la classe de Métamorphose.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater Melle Granger, nous nous trouvons juste au-dessus de votre salle de classe. Je ne doute pas que M. Malfoy l'ait remarqué aussi vu le nombre d'années qu'il a passé à vous observer. Par contre, la bâtisse a eu une faiblesse à cet endroit pendant la bataille finale. Les murs ne sont pas aussi épais qu'ailleurs, je vous demanderai donc d'être discrets. En particulier en ce moment. »

« Du moment qu'il garde ses distances, ça devrait aller », bougonna Hermione.

Sans prêter attention à la mauvaise humeur affichée de son étudiante favorite, McGonagall ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer pour parler plus à l'aise.

Ses anciens étudiants la suivirent sans réussir à voir par-dessus ses épaules à quoi ressemblait l'appartement. Et dès qu'elle dégagea leur vue, tout son sang quitta le visage d'Hermione tandis que Draco perdait toute sa morgue habituelle. Bien sûr, ils avaient deviné un grand espace derrière McGonagall mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça !

La pièce qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux était grande oui. Un grand espace à vivre, parfait pour un jeune couple. Une grande pièce dans laquelle tenait tout leur appartement à première vue.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre appartement n'est pas divisé par des cloisons. Nous avons choisi pour les murs une teinte assez neutre dans les tons marron pour créer un espace chaleureux que vous pourrez arranger à votre convenance en rajoutant du vert ou du rouge sans problème. Dans votre appartement, deux portes : la porte d'entrée et la porte de la salle de bain. Bien, je vous laisse prendre possession des lieux. »

C'est sur ces mots que la Directrice de Poudlard, qui jubilait intérieurement de voir l'air effaré de ses deux turbulents professeurs, quitta les lieux.

De leur côté, Hermione et Draco n'en menaient pas large.

La Gryffondor voyait tous ses espoirs de s'isoler dans leur appartement s'envoler en fumée tandis que le Serpentard remarquait qu'ils allaient devoir tout partager : le bureau sur le mur du fond et ses deux chaises côte à côte, situés entre les deux fenêtres qui laissaient la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce. Le canapé deux places, à peine assez grand en réalité pour qu'ils y tiennent tous les deux sans être collés l'un à l'autre, juste devant l'âtre dans lequel un bon feu brûlait, à leur gauche. Et dans le renfoncement du mur de droite, il devinait un lit. Un grand lit. Un lit unique. Caché en partie de l'entrée par l'angle que faisait un mur qui s'avançait dans la pièce principale depuis l'entrée et celui le long duquel ce lit était si manifestement placé. C'était sûrement la salle de bain dont leur avait parlé Mimi.

« Alors voilà notre chambre… », commença à récapituler Hermione, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Draco.

« Et on ne peut pas parler fort à cause de la classe juste en bas… »

« Dans la mesure du possible. »

« On va devoir cohabiter sans faire de bruit, sans se taper dessus, sans donner l'impression que c'est forcé… »

« Ça, c'est mission impossible ! »

« Encore un coup de Mimi la Traîtresse ! »

Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper et regarda Draco. Elle envisagea un court instant de séjourner dans la Salle sur Demande tout en sachant que c'était impossible car si Rita l'apprenait, la mascarade tomberait à l'eau.

Elle regardait toujours Draco. Elle aussi avait remarqué les « arrangements » de l'appartement et elle se disait que les nouveaux rideaux ne seraient pas les seuls aménagements qu'elle pensait indispensables.

Elle ne quittait pas des yeux Draco qui retrouvait le sourire et comme il s'apprêtait à dire encore une connerie, elle se précipita sur la porte pour sortir retrouver Ginny au plus vite.

« Je prends le côté droit du lit, chérie ! », entendit-elle en atteignant le bout du couloir. Elle se retourna un instant, juste le temps de voir Draco, à la porte de leur appartement lui faisant de grands signes de la main, un sourire fendant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

Hermione, complètement éberluée par ce qui se passait au Château et découvrant le côté obscur de la directrice de Poudlard, arriva plus échevelée que jamais devant la Bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne savait pas où elle pourrait retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Cependant, de la même manière qu'on savait avoir une chance sur deux de retrouver Hermione à la Bibliothèque, il fallait toujours commencer par le terrain de Quidditch quand on cherchait la rouquine. Elle s'y précipita donc.

* * *

><p>Ginny filait dans les airs, laissant le vent froid des hauteurs rougir ses joues, oublieuse de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien l'espace de quelques minutes, ni ce salaud de Serpentard qui en voulait à son frère ni à l'autre connard qui en faisait baver à sa meilleure amie.<p>

Meilleure amie qui lui faisait depuis le sol de grands gestes pour la faire descendre sans réussir à attirer son attention.

Quand la professeure comprit qu'elle ne réussirait pas à capter l'attention de la rouquine, elle envisagea un court instant de lancer un sort de catapultage à son balais. Elle sortait déjà sa baguette magique quand elle se rappela, juste à temps, que la jeune femme qui se prenait pour une Walkyrie des airs était enceinte et surtout que ce n'était pas la meilleure approche pour la garder comme alliée.

La baguette à la main, elle se résigna à simplement amplifier sa voix d'un Sonorus pour l'appeler, le plus simplement du monde.

« Ginny Weasley », beugla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. « Descends de là tout de suite ! »

Devant le sourcil relevé de Ginny qui la regardait très littéralement de haut, elle ajouta en bougonnant le « s'il te plaît » qui fit atterrir sa meilleure alliée. Ayant arrêté le charme du Sonorus, elle continua ainsi :

« Réunion de crise ! Je viens de découvrir notre appartement. Il va falloir la jouer subtile… »

« Je dois comprendre quoi par là ? »

« L'appartement, c'est une pièce à vivre et une salle d'eau. Pas d'intimité. Que dalle. Mimi nous a foutu dedans. »

« Ok, ce sera serré mais faisable. Tu veux vraiment te venger de lui ? Continuer votre guerre ? »

« Il vient d'annoncer au Château qu'il prenait le côté droit de notre lit. Je _veux _me venger, oui ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Marre qu'il s'amuse de tout ça. »

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Le petit chéri m'a bien saoulée jusqu'à présent et tout à l'heure, pendant que les Poufsouffles composaient, j'ai repensé à la lettre de Harry. Et je suis sûre que c'est toi qui lui as soufflé cette idée. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Hermione regarda le sourire de Ginny s'élargir considérablement.

« Tu veux… » commença-t-elle.

« Le faire chanter ! » achevèrent-elles en cœur, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Elles réfléchissaient toutes les deux de la même manière quand il s'agissait de faire des farces. C'était les fausses jumelles Weasley, le revival, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là et George était vraiment fier d'elles.

« Je m'en suis rappelé moi aussi », dit Ginny. « Alors, j'ai déjà contacté George par Poudre de Cheminette et il est très heureux de pouvoir nous aider. … Surtout qu'il manquait de cobaye pour cette nouvelle invention » ajouta-t-elle après un petit instant de silence. « Enfin bref, je lui en avais touché un mot quand je l'ai suggéré à Harry parce que c'est une farce qui pourrait bien marcher et donc bien se vendre. »

Elle s'assura qu'Hermione la suivait toujours et quand la brunette commença à froncer les sourcils, Ginny sourit et continua.

« Pour l'adapter aux couillons comme Malfoy, qui se méfient bien trop des pralines, George et moi avons développé ce nouveau… comment dire… »

« Médicament contre la connerie naturelle ? »

« Un peu long mais c'est l'idée. Bref, on l'a développé sous forme de pommade. On le met où on veut comme ça : dans les gâteaux, dans le thé, dans tout et n'importe quoi. Même sur les plumes en sucres. Faudrait voir maintenant si c'est efficace. George est ravi que tu aies choisi Malfoy. Et il aura même droit à une version améliorée du produit parce que rien n'est trop beau pour notre Hermy d'amour ! »

« Tu vas me faire rougir ! C'est quoi la version améliorée ? »

« Une petite touche girly qui fait que si Malfoy ingère ce produit et que tu es la première fille qu'il voit, il se mettra à chanter pour toi, les plus 'belles' chansons d'amour. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de chanter quand il pensera à toi ou quand tu seras en sa présence ou à une distance de dix mètres de lui. »

L'anticipation tendait déjà tous les membres d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle avait tellement hâte. C'était le produit parfait. Cette pommade, c'était le remède qu'elle attendait depuis toujours et surtout le remède idéal dans leur situation. Et elle savait comment le faire ingurgiter à Draco. Oh, ce serait si facile. Elle s'en frottait déjà les mains.

« Quand George pourra-t-il nous amener la pommade miraculeuse ? »

« Il est à Pré-au-Lard en ce moment-même et nous attend aux Trois-Balais. »

« On attend quoi ? »

« Que McGo donne l'autorisation pour une rapide sortie en dehors de l'enceinte du Château. »

« Pas besoin de ça. On va passer outre l'autorisation de Mimi la Traîtresse. Etre professeur présente l'avantage d'entrer et sortir du Château comme on l'entend. »

C'est à bonnes enjambées qu'elles firent l'aller-retour jusqu'aux Trois-Balais sans être inquiétées par qui que ce soit et en riant d'avance du spectacle qu'elles auraient bientôt.

* * *

><p>De retour à Poudlard, Hermione se fit violence pour demander aux elfes de préparer un plateau de thé et quelques gâteaux secs pour l'accompagner.<p>

Elle entra dans leur nouveau chez eux où Draco s'était retranché pour travailler et s'installa à leur bureau juste à côté de l'homme qu'elle voulait piéger. Elle commença gentiment à boire son thé et à manger quelques-uns des gâteaux. A côté d'elle, Draco étendit sa main pour prendre un gâteau lui aussi et déguster ce qu'il prenait pour une offre de paix de sa complice du moment, trop occupé par les copies qu'il corrigeait pour se méfier.

« Draco, » commença-t-elle, sitôt qu'il eut mordu dans le premier gâteau, « il faut qu'on parle. »

Un peu éberlué par cette entrée en matière si solennelle, Draco s'en trouva coi.

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Hermione reprit.

« Je veux le côté droit du lit ! Et que tu arrêtes de flirter avec Mme Bibine. Je trouve ça indécent surtout maintenant qu'on doit faire semblant d'être ensemble. »

« QUOI ? », s'étrangla le Serpentard. « Je… Je ne flirte pas avec Rolanda ! »

« Ah parce que c'est Rolanda maintenant ? Ecoute, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment mais juste pour cette semaine tu pourrais faire un effort je trouve. »

« Mais j… Mais non ! Mais c'est pas du tout ça… Elle ne m'intéresse pas comme ça ! »

« Je comprends. » Hermione attendait qu'il reprenne une autre bouchée. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il se calme, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco la regarda un instant, une seconde peut-être et, satisfait de voir qu'elle n'objectait rien, reprit un peu de son gâteau.

« Tu n'es pas prêt à l'assumer », lança Hermione au moment où ses dents mordaient dans le biscuit.

Draco se tourna vers elle si brusquement et fut en fait si choqué qu'il en avala de travers et se retrouva à s'entrucher comme un pauvre diable.

« Oh, Draco, ce n'est pas grave. Chacun ses goûts j'ai envie de dire. » Et en même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots et qu'elle s'empressait autour de lui, elle lui prépara _sa_ tasse de thé.

Oh, elle se souvenait avec amusement de la tête qu'avaient fait les elfes, quand, après avoir demandé une tasse verte et une tasse rouge, elle avait immédiatement pris la verte pour en enduire l'intérieur d'une pommade incolore et inodore. En un mot, une pommade indétectable.

C'est précisément cette tasse qu'elle tendit à Draco après y avoir versé du thé pour aider le jeune à se débarrasser du biscuit coincé dans sa gorge.

S'il avait fait plus attention, Draco aurait vu dans l'expression d'Hermione le piège et aurait refusé la tasse fatidique. Mais comme il était en train de s'étrangler, nous lui concèderons des circonstances atténuantes…

De son côté, Hermione ne désirait qu'une chose maintenant que Draco buvait à grandes gorgées son thé. Penché vers lui, les yeux fixés sur le visage du pauvre jeune homme, elle attendait avec impatience qu'il ouvre les yeux. Qu'elle soit la première qu'il vit.


	10. Chansons et petite vengeance

Draco ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. D'abord ce tea-time impromptu avec Hermione, ensuite son envie de gâteau pour se consoler de ce qu'il lisait sur ses copies. Jusque-là tout allait bien. Tout était presque dans l'ordre des choses. Mais après ça, sa colocataire avait commencé à lui reprocher d'avoir une passion cachée pour Mme Bibine ? ! Pourquoi Madame Bibine ? D'où ça venait ? !

Alors ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de mettre ce picotement dans le bout de ses doigts ni ce bourdonnement qu'il entendait à son oreille sur le compte du choc.

Il fallait qu'il dise à Hermione qu'elle se trompait. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il lui dise qu'elle se trompait complètement ! Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Quand son regard se posa sur la jeune fille, qu'il vit ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, son regard malicieux et ses lèvres cerise, quelque chose en lui se figea. Le bourdonnement cessa, le picotement disparut et tandis qu'il pensait à la manière de se justifier auprès d'elle, la façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas leur aînée ni ne voulait aimer personne d'autre qu…

« Et ben… Ça va ? Faut pas réagir comme ça. Ne t'en fais pas : je ne vais pas aller le crier sur les toits. Je ne peux pas le faire pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Reste zen ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'entêtait. Elle ne voulait _pas_ comprendre.

« Prends pas cet air-là. C'est très bien d'être amoureux. Je ne t'imaginais pas tomber pour elle mais bon. Seulement, là, tu dois faire semblant d'être tombée amoureux de moi. Alors fais un petit effort pour cette semaine et après, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras. »

'Non, non, ce n'est pas ça !' Voilà ce que Draco aurait voulu dire. Il aurait voulu le crier même, si ça avait pu la convaincre davantage. Mais son visage se tordit d'horreur aux sons qui sortirent finalement de sa bouche.

« Déchiré  
>Je suis un homme partagé<br>Déchiré  
>Entre deux femmes que j'aime<br>Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
>Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux ?<p>

Déchiré  
>Je suis un homme dédoublé<br>Déchiré  
>Entre deux femmes que j'aime<br>Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
>Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme heureux ? »<p>

« Oh… Euh… Bien, » fut tout ce que lui répondit Hermione.

Quant à lui, il était horrifié. Depuis quand chantait-il en public ? Depuis quand s'abaissait-il à chanter en public des chansons de ce genre ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de voir Hermione partir ou s'il était contrarié qu'elle parte sans avoir l'assurance qu'elle tairait son petit exploit musical.

Au final, il fut soulagé de la voir passer la porte. Son envie de chanter avait cessé. Mais quand il entendit son rire mélodieux et triomphal, il sut que la jeune femme n'était pas étrangère à son état actuel. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de la suivre et de lui envoyer un sort à cet instant précis, était qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le faire sans chanter. Et envoyer un sort en chantant était quand même particulièrement compliqué.

Il y réfléchissait déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sur Blaise. Il redoutait la présence des autres mais il ne sentit pas la même force qui le poussait à chanter en présence d'Hermione quand Blaise était là. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était un homme. Le sort d'Hermione ou son enchantement ou il ne savait trop quoi ne le forçait peut-être à chanter que pour les femmes ?

« Blaise, c'est horrible. Je viens de chanter à Hermione. De lui chanter une chanson. Avec des paroles et un air. Elle m'a ensorcelé !

Elle m'a ensorcelé  
>Dès que nos regards se sont croisés,<br>Je me suis sentie électrisé, foudroyé  
>Elle s'est emparé de mes envies<br>Comme si j'étais l'homme de sa vie, de sa vie, oh  
>Et quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse<br>Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas rester de glace  
>Nos corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de danser, de vibrer, de bouger<br>À l'idée de caresser son corps  
>J'aimerais pouvoir le lui dire encore<br>Combien je l'aime, à jamais

Elle m'a ensorcelé  
>Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe<br>Je suis ensorcelé  
>Si c'est ça aimer<br>Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer »

Retenant un rire, Blaise attendit calmement la fin du petit récital de son meilleur ami. Les journées à venir allaient être pour le moins intéressantes.

« Elle m'a ensorcelé je te dis, » reprit Draco tout déconfit.

« Oui, en même temps, c'est le principe avec les sorcières. Elles finissent toujours par vous ensorceler à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu veux ! C'est assez traumatisant comme ça. Je ne peux même pas me venger. Tu me vois essayer de lancer des sorts en chantant ? T'as déjà essayé de lancer un sort en chantant ? ! » Plus ça allait, plus Draco perdait son calme. La situation était sans issue. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il en avait.

« Je t'ai déjà vengé si c'est ça qui te défrise. »

« Pardon ? ! », s'offusqua le blondinet en portant la main à sa chevelure.

« Si tu te demandes, je l'ai d'abord fait pour moi. »

* * *

><p>Et tandis que Blaise racontait à Draco ce qu'il avait fait et comment il avait piégé à son tour Hermione, celle-ci, ayant retrouvé Ginny dans ses appartements, se précipitait sur elle, au bord des larmes.<p>

« Douce amie, entends ici ma triste complainte ! »

« Hermione, depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? », demanda Ginny en riant doucement de la nouvelle lubie de son amie. « Et le plan a marché ? Il a pris la pommade ? »

« C'est là précisément l'objet de mon ire.

Ecoute le récit de ce perfide assaut

Dont je fus la victime. L'infâme ami… Et SOT !

De ma déconvenue, il me faut le punir ! »

« Ne me dis pas que… », tenta de l'interrompre Ginny.

« Ô, laisse-moi te conter mon infortune…

Ce scélérat, ce serpent, m'attendait dans l'ombre.

Victorieuse et ne craignant pas les recoins sombres,

Je marchais, ignorant les augures des runes.

Chère amie, je vois ton visage se troubler,

Tu vois venir le coup. »

« Euh… Ouais. Enfin, c'est surtout ta façon de parler qui me perturbe… Mais vas-y, continue. »

« Il m'a touchée, félon, de son trait odieux.

De ce maléfice, je ne peux me défaire.

Et me voilà obligée de parler en vers,

Vengeance de Blaise, l'ami ingénieux. »

« Attends, on la refait. Blaise t'a jeté un sort pour t'obliger à déclamer des vers chaque fois que tu veux t'exprimer ? Et c'est une vengeance, donc t'as réussi ton coup par rapport à Draco ? »

« Hélas, mille fois hélas… »

« Draco va te chanter la sérénade. C'est au moins une petite victoire. Rita est au courant ? Elle t'a entendue parler ou Draco chanter ? »

« Je ne l'ai point encore vue. L'affaire lui plaira,

Cependant. Mais pitié, empêche le désastre.

Libère-moi du sort ou cache-moi des astres.

Et, par Merlin, châtions ce méprisable rat ! »

« Ouais ! … Bien parlé ! T'as raison ! On va lui faire bouffer sa baguette ! » Devant l'air interloquée d'Hermione, Ginny se sentit obligée d'ajouter, sur le ton de l'évidence et dans un haussement d'épaules, « Je te l'ai dit : ça me perturbe. »

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que les deux amies sortirent une heure plus tard de la chambre de Ginny, irritées plus que jamais. Ginny d'avoir à supporter les vers de son amie, et Hermione de ne plus pouvoir dire un mot sans que la rouquine ne soupire. Blaise allait payer ! Blaise allait souffrir…<p>

Elles avaient toutes les deux convenu qu'il fallait qu'Hermione se rende à la Grande Salle pour le dîner avant que Draco n'y soit afin qu'il puisse faire une belle entrée. Une entrée en fanfare quoi. Mais tandis qu'elles arpentaient les couloirs du Château, elles entendaient des murmures, des conversations chuchotées. Le bruit d'une rumeur qui courait.

« Que disent-ils, dans le secret des alcôves,

Ces irritants trublions, murmurant sans cesse ? »

« Hermione, faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu dis en leur présence. Un jour, ils finiront par se vexer, » plaisanta Ginny. « Apparemment, tu te serais tellement engueulée avec Draco qu'il est au trente-sixième dessous et que… ah, j'ai pas saisi la fin de sa phrase. La prochaine fois évite d'avancer façon phacochère si vraiment tu veux savoir de quoi il s'agit ! »

« Nul besoin de déchiffrer plus avant les dires

De ces enfants. Il ne s'agit là que d'un plan

Que mon infâme amant, son ami excellent

Ont voulu ensemble, à de fourbes fins, ourdir ! »

Hermione, exécrée, entra d'un pas rageur dans la Grande Salle. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement devant l'évident air de jubilation qu'affichait Rita Skeeter, murmurant activement à côté de sa plume à papotte. Elle ralentit le pas et afficha un petit sourire qu'elle espérait pas trop crispé.

Prenant place à la table des professeurs, elle ignorait encore ce que Draco et Blaise avaient comploté ensemble. Il était en effet hors de question pour les deux Serpentards de s'avouer vaincus et de ne pas tirer profit du coup d'Hermione. Et pour cela, Blaise avait réussi à convaincre Draco de réellement chanter la sérénade à sa « douce » fiancée soit disant pour calmer la colère de la jeune fille qui reprochait à Draco son exubérance.

Tout d'un coup, la Grande Salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité puis tout aussi rapidement, les lumières furent rallumées. Toutes les conversations avaient cessé et Hermione pouvait sentir une certaine impatience gagner les élèves et même certains professeurs. Flitwick n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des coups d'œil malicieux comme pour jauger sa réaction.

Ça ne sentait pas bon.

Hermione redoutait ce qui allait arriver plus encore que de se retrouver dans le même appartement que Draco ce soir-là. Ginny, qui l'avait suivie, ne semblait pas comprendre davantage ce qui se passait ni s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de bon non plus.

Soudain, une musique envahit la salle. Une musique d'introduction.

Les deux portes d'entrée de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir alors comme par magie, se dit ironiquement Hermione. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ce jeu. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette semaine avec l'autre enfoiré. Elle voulait se venger de Blaise parce qu'à cause de lui elle était dans une situation vraiment délicate et chiante. La prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait, elle le trucidait. Gentiment mais sûrement.

Puis Draco entra, enveloppé de sa plus belle robe de sorcier, et commença à chanter, une main sur le cœur :

Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver  
>Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras<br>Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
>Une déclaration, ma déclaration<p>

Quand je suis seul et que je peux inventer  
>Que tu es là tout près de moi<br>Je peux m'imaginer tout bas  
>Une déclaration, ma déclaration<p>

Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
>Pour te parler de nous<br>Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
>C'est tout<p>

Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça  
>Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas<br>J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson  
>Une déclaration, ma déclaration<p>

Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
>Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour<br>Pour te parler de nous  
>Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours<br>C'est tout

Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver  
>Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras<br>Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
>Une déclaration, ma déclaration<p>

Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,  
>Des images avec toi,<br>Des voyages avec toi  
>Je me sens bien quand tu es là<br>Une déclaration, ma déclaration

J'aime quand tu es triste  
>Et que tu ne dis rien<br>Je t'aime quand je te parle  
>Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas<br>Je me sens bien, quand tu es là  
>Une déclaration, ma déclaration.<p>

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Si Draco avait une qualité selon la jeune lionne, c'était qu'il arrivait à toujours retourner ses « clins d'œil » et autres farces à son avantage. Et il pouvait la faire rire dans la pire des situations avec ses sorties ridicules.

Elle se retenait d'éclater de rire à l'instant et l'effort était si grand que les larmes finirent par couler et un sourire éclatant glissa sur son visage.

Pour tous les élèves et une partie des enseignants, l'émotion était grande. Et soudain, toute la table Poufsouffle, touchée par cette déclaration d'amour si belle et si spontanée, ce courageux acte de leur professeur si froid habituellement, toute la table Poufsouffle donc se leva et, les mains jointes dans des attitudes de supplication, lancèrent en cœur « Pardonnez-lui madame s'il-vous-plaît ! Il vous aime, c'est évident ! »

Là, Hermione retrouva son sérieux. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Flitwick ne lui lançait plus de regards insistants à présent. Oh non. Maintenant, il ne la quittait plus de ses yeux brillants, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je l'avais bien dit » confierait-il plus tard dans la soirée à Rita Skeeter qui collectait toujours ses informations ici et là. Les élèves attendait eux aussi qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Et Draco la fixait d'un regard tendre qui semblait plein d'excuses.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien qu'il espérait qu'elle parlerait. En vers. Pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas accepter ses excuses mais était-elle obligée de marcher ainsi dans son petit piège ? Ne pouvait-elle pas elle aussi retourner la situation à son avantage ? N'était-ce pas là l'objet de leurs jeux ?

Elle était Hermione, elle pouvait le faire et elle allait le faire. Après une grande inspiration, elle le regarda bien en face, relevant sans un mot son défi. Elle se leva et commença à déclamer :

« Très cher cœur, mon adoré, vous garder rancune

Serait pour moi impossible et par trop futile.

Comment pourrais-je, ami, vous rester hostile ?

Je connais vos nombreux défauts et vos lacunes.

J'ai goûté votre arrogance et éprouvé

Cette intolérance que cèle votre front trop haut.

Le nez droit, auto-proclamé maître du chaos,

Votre suffisance semble à présent gravée

Dans ma mémoire. Votre sensibilité,

Votre naïveté et votre cœur débile,

Cette foi en vous-même qui vous rend volubile,

Me font oublier votre horrible fatuité.

Je vous sais et vous vois repentant devant moi

Cela seul suffit à raviver mon amour,

A rappeler nos jeux, le temps de nos beaux jours…

Ainsi ma déclaration ravive votre émoi.

Je la vois cette perle humide dévalant

Le long de votre joue. Je ne suis point stupide.

Votre amour est aussi clair que l'eau est limpide.

Vous avez mon pardon, bel ami, esprit lent,

Mais ne parlons plus de tout ceci à présent.

Goûtons aux agapes préparées par les elfes,

Si vous prouvez, ce pendant toute une semaine,

Que vous avez changé, sans plus garder de haine

Je vous aimerai et… »

Mais Ginny se leva à cet instant et commença à l'applaudir pour couper court à cette odieuse performance en vers.

Oui, Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Déclamer en vers pour tout et rien, jusque pour manger ? Qui n'avait pas compris qu'Hermione donnait un ultimatum à la Fouine de toute façon ? Elle avait même réussi à faire l'apologie de ses défauts alors ça allait ! Non ? La pauvre rouquine n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Toute la Grande Salle applaudit avec elle tandis que Draco reconnaissait intérieurement que « sa belle » méritait toute son attention. Enfin une rivale qui pouvait lui répondre et relever tous les défis qu'il lui lançait.

« Bien, M. Malfoy. Tout le monde ici présent est témoin de vos efforts et du pacte que Melle Granger a ainsi passé avec vous. Si maintenant vous pouviez venir prendre place comme vous y invitait… »

Mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus. Il voulait répondre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, bien sûr...

« Si tu veux m'essayer,  
>Même une semaine,<br>Si tu veux m'essayer  
>C'est pas un problème !<p>

Je me ferai tendre  
>Pour t'apprivoiser,<br>Pour te garder, pour te défendre,  
>S'il le faut je me ferai sorcier !<p>

Si tu veux m'essayer,  
>Sans jurer toujours,<br>Juste pour y goûter…  
>Sans parler d'amour !<p>

Si tu veux m'essayer :  
>Mes mots, mes caresses.<br>Me prendre ou me jeter  
>Sans que l'on se blesse.<p>

Si tu veux m'essayer,  
>Si ça t'intéresse,<br>Sans vraiment t'engager :  
>Mensonges et promesses . »<p>

« Mensonges et promesses, vous m'offensez, bellâtre !

Vous regretterez vos paroles insensées

Et cet acte calamiteux et déplacé

A la nuit tombée, vous endormant près de l'âtre. »

Hermione allait continuer sur sa lancée mais déjà Ginny se levait furieuse et marchait sur Draco pour le faire assoir à la table des professeurs.

« Alors c'est ça, les excuses d'un amoureux transi selon toi ? ! Tu t'imagines peut-être que ça nous amuse _tous_ d'entendre des vers à longueur de journée ? ! », vociféra-t-elle à son oreille.

Puis se retournant furieusement vers Minerva et rouge de colère, elle la somma de faire avancer le repas et de maîtriser ses professeurs autant que ses invités journalistes ! La rouquine, le souffle court, retourna s'assoir près de son mari.

Après ce coup d'éclat, le repas se passa assez calmement jusqu'à ce que Ginny, encore et toujours elle, fasse remarquer à Hermione qu'elle n'avait tout simplement plus faim et qu'il était temps de se retrouver avant d'aller se coucher.

Draco, quelque peu échaudé et l'oreille toujours sifflante de la beuglante qu'il venait de se prendre, tenta quand même un dernier coup. Alors qu'elles avaient déjà monté quelques marches du Grand Escalier, il accourut derrière les deux jeunes filles, tous les occupants de la Grande Salle sur ses talons. Posant sa voix, il commença ainsi :

« T'en va pas comme ça,  
>Sans me donner la moindre chance.<br>T'en va pas comme ça,  
>En oubliant mon existence.<p>

Tu ne peux pas me quitter  
>Sans m'écouter. Il n'y avait rien de vrai<br>Dans tout ce que l'on t'a dit. Je t'en supplie ! »

Et tandis que la plume à papotte de Rita grattait furieusement le parchemin qui volait près de sa tête, Hermione était partagée entre le rire et l'agacement. Entendre Draco chanter était amusant. Les premières chansons. Mais très vite, ça devenait énervant. Et que tout le monde puisse ainsi l'entendre… Ca l'irritait vraiment !

Elle entendait déjà les dents de Ginny grincer à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir vraiment, elle savait à quel point la rouquine se retenait de lui scotcher les lèvres jusqu'à trouver le contre sort de ce sortilège ridiculement exaspérant. Quant à Blaise, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la soirée, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui s'il ne l'avait pas ainsi handicapée.

Pour ne pas parler davantage, elle regarda le blond de haut puis attendrit volontairement son regard, posant une main sur son cœur et lui tendant l'autre. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle pour prendre cette main tendue, elle se retourna et partit avec Ginny.

Quand elles eurent monté trois marches, elle s'arrêta néanmoins pour lui dire, sans se retourner

« Je vous l'ai dit : vous garder rancune serait pour moi impossible. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux jeunes filles se retirèrent.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione finit, après avoir beaucoup erré, seule, dans les couloirs du Château, par rentrer dans leurs nouveaux appartements, à Draco et elle. Sa journée l'avait énormément fatiguée et les soupirs répétés de la rouquine l'attristaient. Si elle ne pouvait plus parler à Ginny qui était son seul vrai soutien, à qui alors pourrait-elle se confier ? Que ferait-elle si elle ne pouvait trouver le contre sort avant la fin de la semaine ? Avant deux ou trois jours ?<p>

Hermione avait le cœur lourd en passant la porte de son nouveau foyer. Draco, qui était installé dans leur lit, le remarqua tout de suite.

« Je t'avais dit que je prendrai le côté droit, pas vrai ? » lui dit-il dans un sourire. « Et comme il était hors de question que je dorme sur le canapé… »

C'est d'un ton las que la lionne lui répondit :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous cher ami. »

Puis comme Draco la regardait toujours avec un petit sourire, elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il avait _dit_.

« Ainsi vous ne me chantez plus la sérénade ?

Serai-je alors la seule à subir mon calvaire ? »

Draco pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

« Carmina desinata*. Te voilà libérée. »

Hermione avait du mal à y croire. Il l'avait aidée. Sans exiger de contrepartie. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le confronter sur ce problème, aussi préféra-t-elle lui demander depuis quand il ne chantait plus.

« Ça fait une petite demi-heure à vrai dire. J'étais assez soulagé, je dois bien te l'avouer. »

Il voulait lui demander quelque chose, elle le sentait. Mais il ne disait rien. Il plaisantait avec elle. Alors, plutôt que d'attendre que la situation n'empire par une de ses répliques cinglantes qu'elle ne supporterait pas ce soir-là, elle prétexta devoir se changer pour la nuit.

De son côté, Draco se sentait mal. De devoir partager cet appartement avec elle. De savoir qu'elle était mal. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette femme, avec qui il aimait jouer, pleurer encore comme le soir où il avait fait venir Rita aux Trois Balais.

Il l'estimait. Elle était sa camarade de jeu.

Et ce soir des Trois-Balais, il avait senti à quel point elle lui était précieuse mais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre ses amis. A être seul dans leur appartement, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il se rappelait les paroles de Ginny. Et si cet air triste sur son visage venait de là ?

Et c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa « camarade de jeu » perde son mordant qu'il décida de la distraire un peu et d'alléger considérablement une ambiance devenue bien lourde au moment où Hermione sortit de la salle de bain pour se coucher au côté gauche du lit dans son pyjama en coton.

« Hermione ? »

« Draco ? »

« Ecoute ma voix, écoute ma prière.  
>Ecoute mon cœur qui bat, laisse-toi faire.<br>Je t'en prie ne sois pas farouche  
>Quand me vient l'eau à la bouche.<p>

Je te veux confiante, je te sens captive.  
>Je te veux docile, je te sens craintive.<br>Je t'en prie ne sois pas farouche  
>Quand me vient l'eau à la bouche.<p>

Laisse-toi au gré du courant,  
>Porter dans le lit du torrent…<br>Et dans le mien !  
>Si tu veux bien.<br>Quittons la rive,  
>Partons à la dérive.<br>Je te prendrais doucement et sans contrainte.  
>De quoi as-tu peur allons n'aie nulle crainte.<p>

Je t'en prie ne sois pas farouche  
>Quand me vient l'eau à la bouche.<p>

Cette nuit près de moi tu viendras t'étendre  
>Oui je serai calme, je saurai t'attendre.<br>Et pour que tu ne t'effarouches  
>Vois je ne prends que ta bouche ! »<p>

Et Draco chantait de bon cœur cette dernière chanson de la journée, encouragé par les petits rires qu'il savait qu'Hermione essayait de cacher mais ne pouvait retenir. Pour lui, ils étaient toujours dans le jeu. Les règles avaient juste un peu changé…

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur<em>

*_Carmina desinata_ signifie en latin « fin des vers ».

Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont :

Fiori, Déchiré tiré de Notre-Dame de Paris

Lorie, Ensorcelée

Berger, La déclaration d'amour

Pagny, Si tu veux m'essayer

Holloway, T'en va pas comme ça

Gainsbourg, L'eau à la bouche

Je tiens à vous dire combien je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire les vers dans lesquels s'expriment Hermione. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas du Racine mais ça restait des alexandrins qui rimaient et quand même assez drôles à imaginer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^


	11. Un baiser sans prétention

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla tôt pour entamer son rituel-beauté du matin.

Comme d'habitude, le soleil n'était pas levé, lui (mais en décembre, on ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus). Comme d'habitude, les habitants du Château dormaient encore (ou s'ils ne le faisaient pas, c'était qu'ils préparaient un coup fourré). Comme d'habitude, il regrettait de devoir s'arracher à la chaleur et à la douceur de ses draps.

Ce qui différait des autres matins remarqua-t-il malgré tout et quasiment immédiatement, sans même avoir à ouvrir les yeux, c'était ces draps. On était loin des draps satinés en coton égyptien dans lesquels il se couchait chaque soir. Il n'était pas habitué à du simple coton presque un peu trop rêche pour sa peau.

Du coup, il s'était retourné pas mal cette nuit-là jusqu'à ce moment où il avait chopé ce coussin à côté de lui. Un coussin énormément grand, un peu chaud mais pas trop. Un peu lourd mais pas trop. Moelleux et doux. Un coussin parfait quoi. D'ailleurs il sentait qu'il serrait toujours tout contre lui son coussin et il trouvait ça bien.

Un autre point étrange : d'habitude, le souffle qui descendait sur son cou, c'était le filet d'air qui venait de la fenêtre à la tête de son lit. Un souffle bien froid qui lui faisait encore plus apprécier la chaleur des couvertures. Le juste contraste qu'il lui fallait pour réaliser et savourer tout à fait le luxe de ce lit chaud dans lequel il avait passé la nuit. Non, là, le souffle qui chatouillait la peau de son cou était chaud.

Et il venait de son oreiller qui s'était de façon tout à fait singulière enroulé à sa gauche.

Draco ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il se rappelait.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Il n'était pas dans son lit.

Il n'était pas seul dans son lit et ça faisait trois ans que c'était devenu une situation atypique pour lui.

Avec hésitation, il commença à tourner la tête pour voir exactement ce qui c'était passé dans ce lit. Rien de pas catholique. Ça, il le savait. Mais quoi exactement ?

Il souleva légèrement les draps et laissa remonter son regard le long de ses jambes. Il ne se formalisa pas d'en voir trois au lieu de deux, la troisième fermement passée entre les deux siennes, il fut un peu plus surpris de retrouver sa main gauche au bout de son bras qui attirait contre son torse sa colocataire. Elle était, elle, tranquillement endormie, la main sur le cœur du jeune homme et la tête sur son épaule.

_D'où le souffle chaud_, pensa Draco.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était loin de détester cet arrangement nocturne, il paniqua un peu. Le roi des Serpentards s'extirpa rapidement du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant et partit dans la salle de bain.

Se calmer avec sa routine.

Se calmer. Tout de suite.

Ne pas flipper. Totalement contre-productif !

Une heure plus tard et proprement rafraîchi, Draco était prêt à sortir de la seule pièce privée de leur appartement. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte que quelqu'un la repoussa sans ménagement, sans même faire attention à _lui_, le Roi des Serpentards !

Il aurait pu laisser passer si cette personne n'avait pas été quelqu'un qu'il détestait. Scarface l'avait repoussé sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Draco refusait qu'on ne se rende pas compte de sa présence. Et comment il avait pu rentrer dans leurs appartements ? !

Interrompant sans ménagement les retrouvailles de ces deux amis, il se fit un devoir de jeter dehors l'espèce de petit con arrogant qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde ! _Non, il ne parlait pas de lui, Blaise_, s'énerva-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Hermione avait été réveillée par un Harry surexcité qui venait la chercher parce que… quelque chose à propos de Ginny qui était devenue folle. Enfin peut-être, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était pas du matin, bon sang ! Et il s'était précipité sur elle alors qu'elle dormait tranquille, entourée d'un léger parfum d'homme, fort sympathique ma foi.<p>

Peut-être la seule chose sympathique de ce début de journée enregistra lentement son cerveau brumeux pendant que Harry s'excitait encore à lui débiter son histoire sans qu'elle en comprenne un mot.

Il la tirait de son petit matin tranquille. Il la forçait à affronter plus tôt qu'elle ne le devait une énième journée de cours.

Et elle lui en voulait déjà. Elle ne se mettait pas encore trop en colère parce que la colère la tirerait définitivement du sommeil, elle le sentait. Et puis si elle ne se concentrait pas trop sur Harry, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait retomber dans son joli rêve. Elle commençait déjà à l'oublier et elle ne voulait pas.

Mais Merlin avait décidé qu'elle ne dormirait pas ce matin-là.

Elle ne voyait que ça parce que c'est bien évidemment au moment où elle commençait à retomber dans les bras de Morphée que Draco, ce connard de Malfoy, avait déboulé de la pièce à côté en beuglant comme un goret qu'on égorge et viré Harry de _sa_ chambre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans sa chambre de toute façon ?

Elle voyait rouge. Elle aurait voulu dormir et à la place, elle voyait rouge ! Alors bien sûr, en plus d'être en rogne et même carrément exaspérée, elle était dégoûtée. Et elle allait lui montrer ! Rien à foutre qu'il doive jouer les amoureux transis, elle allait l'étriper, l'écharper, l'étrangler.

Bref, elle allait se le faire !

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? ! D'où tu te permets de sortir Harry de _ma_ chambre ? ! Ça va pas dans ta tête en fait, c'est ça ? »

« Tu vas te calmer tout de suite toi ! »

« '_Toi'_ ? Je vais me '_calmer'_ ? Tu vas direct prendre tes clics et tes clacs avant que je te démonte ! »

Draco n'était pas du tout en état de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Dans son état normal déjà, il n'aurait pas supporté que quiconque lui parle sur ce ton. Et surtout pas Hermione. D'elle, il attendait autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Pas le temps d'y songer.

Il se concentrait sur le fait qu'elle était une fille et que, de ce fait, il ne devait pas s'emporter. Mais il avait du mal. Alors quand Hermione continua sur sa lancée en lui demandant d'où il croyait pouvoir la réveiller comme ça le matin, la réveiller tout court à vrai dire, en ne lui épargnant aucun qualificatif, il ne put pas retenir ses paroles.

« Ah _excuse-moi_ », commença-t-il, dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Je n'avais pas conscience que ma _princesse_ avait besoin de son sommeil pour avoir son petit teint de pêche. Chérie, le chantier est trop gros après la vie de lycéenne que tu as vécue. Passe à l'anticerne et au fond de teint. Ce sera plus efficace. »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Espèce de petit trou du cul, ça m'étonne tellement pas de toi ce genre de réflexion ! C'est ce qui te retenait d'étudier et de réfléchir quand on était élève peut-être. Je pensais qu'il y avait eu une légère amélioration mais je vois que je rêvais. »

« Hé ! Tu vas descendre de tes grands chevaux ! Bien sûr que j'ai changé, petite conne ! Tu crois vraiment que même pour Dumbledore, j'aurais cohabité avec toi ? T'es vraiment trop… »

« Ne va pas dans cette direction, raclure ! »

Hermione s'était levé à présent et elle lui faisait face, les joues rouges de colère, le souffle court, la gorge irritée par ce concours de gueulantes inopiné dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux engagés, rendant sa voix rauque. Ils ne pensaient plus et c'est bien pour ça que la jeune femme ponctuait tous ses mots de petits coups dans la poitrine de l'enragé qui lui faisait face et qui ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain. Elle reprit d'une voix douce mais menaçante.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter parce que je le répèterai pas ! Déjà, tu ne feras plus jamais irruption dans ma chambre comme tu l'as fait, grand couillon. Ensuite, tu ne vireras plus jamais Harry de ma chambre comme tu l'as fait, enfoiré. Enfin, tu ne me réveilleras plus jamais, jamais, _jamais_ aussi tôt le matin et de cette putain de façon espèce d'attardé décoloré ! »

Elle était montée crescendo pendant sa petite tirade si bien qu'elle finit sa phrase en lui criant dans les oreilles, en le regardant bien dans les yeux et bien près de lui. Elle avait regardé trop de films policiers dans sa jeunesse et elle avait fini par prendre ce genre de mauvaises habitudes quand elle se mettait vraiment en colère contre quelqu'un… Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il en fallait plus pour intimider Draco.

« Alors, chérie, tu vas arrêter d'amener n'importe qui chez _nous_. » Draco avait été plus qu'enflammé par les paroles de cette femme qui pensait pouvoir le virer de chez eux. Il s'était penché pour murmurer, menaçant, à son oreille. « Tu vas arrêter de me parler comme ça. Et tu vas retirer tout ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Dans tes rêves pauvre mec ! »

Hermione ne savait plus où elle était mais elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée et qu'effectivement, Harry n'aurait peut-être pas dû se retrouver là. Cela dit, il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir vainqueur. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il pouvait lui parler n'importe comment ni s'imaginer qu'elle allait se laisser faire.

Draco recommençait à parler mais de son côté Hermione cherchait à se rappeler où exactement elle était.

Bien connaître la situation pour attaquer au mieux.

C'est alors qu'elle essaya de recoller tous les wagons, sans prêter attention à Draco et à ce qu'il disait ou plutôt aux menaces qu'il proférait. Elle avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre pour lui montrer son indifférence ce qui la laissait libre de réfléchir à son aise sans avoir à lui répondre.

Et réfléchir, c'est bien ce qu'elle fit.

Lentement, tout lui revient. Elle se rappela la veille, les vers, les chansons, Draco qui avait relevé son défi devant toute la Grande Salle, Draco qui l'avait désensorcelée quand elle était rentrée sans lui demander de contrepartie, Draco qui lui avait chantée Gainsbourg. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à rougir comme jamais.

Draco fut complètement pris de cours par ce rougissement. Elle osait ne pas l'écouter. Elle osait penser à un autre quand il lui disait qu'ils étaient coincés ensemble et c'est juste au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il savait bien qu'elle aurait sûrement préféré partager l'appartement avec un autre qu'elle avait rougi sans plus le regarder.

Il sentit son esprit se bloquer. La fureur le gagner. Elle pensait à un autre pendant qu'il lui parlait. C'était comme au moment où il avait reçu les lettres de Rita et de Blaise et qu'elle avait souri devant la lettre de Brown mais en dix fois pire.

Il ne supportait pas ne pas avoir l'attention de la jeune femme. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il expliquerait par la suite son geste impulsif.

Il la ramena dans ses bras et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'entendit inspirer de l'air rapidement de surprise mais son cerveau n'était pas prêt à enregistrer ce genre de donnée. Quand enfin il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, que c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative mais qu'Hermione y répondait, il ne sut plus comment réagir. Il était incapable de continuer mais pas sûr de vouloir arrêter.

Il était perdu. Et il n'était jamais perdu avec les filles. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui parut raisonnable sur l'instant : il s'enfuit.

De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin si, elle comprenait qu'elle l'avait embrassée. Enfin qu'il l'avait embrassée et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, loin de là. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était ce qui l'avait poussée à répondre à son baiser.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny. De toute urgence !

Et alors que Draco et Hermione, troublés, partaient chacun d'un côté et de l'autre, déjà la rumeur circulait que le couple Serpentard-Gryffondor était finalement inconcevable. Déjà, Rita furetait près de leurs salles de classe pour surprendre des propos qu'ils pourraient avoir. Déjà, les deux professeurs avaient décidé de s'éviter au mieux de leurs capacités… La première décision sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord sans même avoir à se consulter quand on y pensait…

* * *

><p>Complètement perdue, Hermione se précipita sur Ginny dès qu'elle la trouva dans la Grande Salle, assise entre Ron et Blaise. Elle était si préoccupée par ce qui venait d'arriver qu'elle ne remarqua pas la fourchette de la rouquine dans la cuisse du métis et l'arracha à cette activité qui lui causait pourtant une grande joie.<p>

Elle voulut l'entraîner dans le parc de Poudlard mais elles furent stoppées dans leur élan par un Harry à la fois soulagé de voir que sa femme avait cessé d'attaquer Blaise et en même temps vraiment inquiet.

Il demanda aux deux jeunes femmes de le suivre dans une alcôve loin des regards intrigués des élèves. Devant son insistance, Hermione s'inclina. C'est alors qu'elle apprit que Rita furetait partout et répandait la nouvelle que le couple n'était peut-être pas aussi amoureux que leur performance de la veille pouvait le laisser croire. Les Poufsouffles refusaient tout net cette hypothèse mais les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient trop heureux de ce retournement. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que les deux Maisons s'accordaient sur un point d'ailleurs. Et ce point, c'était que l'union des deux professeurs s'apparentait à un blasphème, un sacrilège…

Hermione était perdue. La solution pour faire taire les ragots serait de se rapprocher de Draco mais après le baiser de ce matin, un baiser qui n'était que pour eux et pas destiné à feinter une audience, elle se sentait incapable de faire face au jeune professeur.

Son trouble était si grand à vrai dire que pour une fois, elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait piégée par cette situation qui la concernait au premier degré. Comment échapper à la rumeur et à cette journaliste insupportable qui ne cessait de harceler la population de Poudlard pour son tout nouvel article ?

C'est alors que Ginny prit les choses en main, peu disposée à rester trop longtemps sans superviser les deux hommes qu'elle tentait de séparer et restés dans la Grande Salle.

« Très bien Harry chéri. Merci de nous avoir prévenues. Maintenant, je crois qu'Hermione a quelque chose à me dire qui ne souffre aucun délai. N'est-ce pas Mione ? »

Hermione la regardait, bouche bée, comme stupéfiée.

« Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un 'oui' mais je vais quand même te conseiller de fermer la bouche avant d'avaler des mouches. Bien, revenons à nos Scroutts à Pétard. Harry, sois un amour et occupe-la le temps qu'on fasse le point avec Mione. Elle doit vouloir faire ses interviews. »

Et ce fut au visage de Harry de se décomposer. C'est là, mais exactement là, que Ginny explosa.

« Oui, bon ben je sais que tu n'as pas exactement un souvenir époustouflant de la dernière interview que tu lui as accordée mais est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire un effort ? Il ne s'agit que de Rita ! Pas Voldemort ! Ou alors, demande à Ron de passer en premier. Comme ça, il ne sera pas agglutiné à ce connard de Blaise ! Et oui, c'est sa nouvelle lubie ! »

Puis laissant sur place un Harry complètement éberlué et tirant par la main une Hermione rouge de confusion, elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite où Hermione lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, Harry rejoignait un autre couple improbable et qui était pourtant en train de se former.<p>

« Ron, ma femme vient de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin de dix ans et c'est en partie ta faute. Alors, je suis désolé de t'interrompre Blaise mais je vais interrompre votre moment à tous les deux et Ron va venir m'aider à trouver Rita pour lui raconter à quel point Hermione et Draco sont un couple heureux fait pour être ensemble. »

« Euh… »

« Ouais, je sais. Comment la convaincre d'un truc qui ne nous convainc pas, hein ? Ecoute, on s'en fout. On va trouver. Seulement, ils se seraient encore une fois engueulés ce matin, et c'est en partie à cause de moi et en partie à cause de toi. Ma femme est enceinte, ne dis pas que je te l'ai dit, mais elle me fait flipper. Elle est passée en mode maman-ours à cause de toi ! Du coup, elle me réveille à part d'heure pour partir à ta recherche ! J'en peux plus, alors naturellement j'ai voulu avoir l'avis d'Hermione. Bon, ben Draco ne supporte apparemment pas qu'on investisse son appartement pour une réunion de crise _le matin_. Bref, tu viens ? On va inventer une histoire à servir à la madame qui écrit n'importe quoi. »

« Harry, respire. »

« Ron, j'en peux plus. Ça devait être des vacances et tout ça parce que tu choisis ce moment pour craquer sur lui –t'es gay au fait ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis ! Et beaux-frères ! Bref, je voudrais pouvoir en finir rapidement avec cette histoire pour pouvoir dormir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Avant la naissance du troisième ! »

« Harry, respire ! On va trouver quelque chose à dire à Rita et tu ne devras pas lui faire face tout seul, t'inquiète. »

« Et pour le fait que tu sois gay ? »

En rougissant, Ron lança rapidement : « On y va ? La rumeur va vite et tu le sais ! Pas de temps à perdre. »

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller inventer leur petit sonnet pour Rita, Blaise retint Ron pour déposer un baiser dans la paume de sa main. Nouveau rougissement de Ron. Un rougissement qui provoqua le sourire narquois sur le visage de Harry tandis que les yeux de Blaise brillaient d'un nouvel éclat.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, le Survivant se dirigeait d'un pas décidé sur Rita Skeeter. Quand la blonde le remarqua, elle lui offrit un sourire carnassier qui n'altéra pas le pas de Harry. Il saurait faire face. Il avait vu pire.<p>

« Madame Skeeter, Madame la Directrice de Poudlard nous a informés de la raison pour laquelle nous étions là. Vous faites un article paraît-il sur nos deux tourtereaux et vous voudriez nous interviewer. Alors me voilà ! »

« Oh, Harry chéri ! Vous me facilitez la tâche. Je vous remercie ! Où voudriez-vous que nous ayons notre entretien ? Il me semble qu'une classe vide ferait l'affaire. »

« Tout à fait ! Allons-y ! »

Une fois installés dans une salle de classe vide et la plume à papotte sortie, l'entretien s'engagea.

« Alors, comment voyez-vous cette nouvelle relation de votre meilleure amie, votre sœur de cœur ? »

« Oh, très bien. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'attendait que ça. Ils sont bien les derniers à l'avoir vu venir. Vous auriez dû voir Ginny ! Ca la mettait hors d'elle qu'ils ne soient pas capables de voir ce qui était juste sous leurs yeux, » répondit Harry dans un sourire.

« Mais vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu précipité ? Ce mariage à la sauvette et tout ça ? Ça ne vous met pas mal à l'aise ? »

« Oh non. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un mariage à la sauvette. Et je suis plutôt soulagé à vrai dire. J'ai un peu peur des préparatifs dans lesquels Ginny va essayer de nous emmener jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui rappelle qu'il s'agit de son mariage et qu'elle veut s'en occuper. Elle tient à son intimité, alors elle voudra sûrement un mariage en petit comité. J'attends avec impatience de la voir annoncer ça à Draco et à Ginny. »

Harry faisait attention à essayer de toujours garder le sourire et à rire. Donner l'impression que le groupe avait toujours existé ainsi et que l'arrivée d'un Serpentard, deux en réalité, dans leur cercle d'amis ne posait aucun problème. Il ne fallait pas que la plume à papotte puisse déformer ses propos et ses expressions dans un sens qui ne leur bénéficierait ni à lui, ni à ses amis.

« Hum hum… Pourriez-vous m'en dire davantage sur Hermione ? Il est assez difficile, pour quiconque n'est pas dans le secret, d'admettre que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger pourraient être amoureux l'un de l'autre et que cela soit le résultat d'une inclination mutuelle et qui daterait de leur adolescence. »

« Ah, comment vous dire ? Hermione est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse (et n'allez pas le dire à ma femme je vous prie). Déjà pendant sa troisième année, elle avait réussi à déterminer la condition de Remus Lupin. Il était un loup-garou et elle a su le déterminer après seulement quelques incidents et un devoir fortuit que le professeur Rogue nous avait donnés à faire cette année-là. Elle est le genre de personne qui sait observer et analyser une situation d'après ses connaissances. En plus, elle n'est pas une femme victime de ses préjugés alors elle a toujours tout fait pour me convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas condamner Draco trop vite. Déjà en sixième année, j'avais de grands soupçons sur lui et c'est elle qui m'a toujours retenu d'aller le trouver pour exiger de lui des réponses sur les activités de Voldemort. »

Après que le frisson a remonté le long de son dos, Rita lui demanda :

« Vous le soupçonniez ? Pourquoi ? »

« Juste à cause de sa famille. J'étais jeune, impulsif, et un psychopathe était à mes trousses. Honnêtement, j'en connais qui auraient craqué pour moins que ça ! »

« Hum, oui, certes. Donc Melle Granger ne croyait pas en la culpabilité de Draco Malfoy ? C'est parce qu'elle l'aimait déjà ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose mais c'est une question que vous devrez lui poser. C'est aussi parce qu'elle a toujours réussi à garder les pieds sur terre et à rester objective. Elle a tout de suite su reconnaître en Malfoy un traître à Voldemort. »

« S'il-vous-plaît, ne prononcez pas son nom. Je, euh… Vous décrivez une jeune fille extraordinaire et… »

« Et altruiste. Complètement dévouée. »

« Oui, bon d'accord. Je… »

« Et généreuse. N'oubliez pas de le préciser. » La plume à papotte continuait de courir sur le parchemin et de le couvrir d'encre.

« Oui, bon très bien mais… » Et comme Harry s'apprêtait à lui recouper la parole pour rajouter encore aux qualités de cette femme qu'elle détestait, elle ajouta plus vite et plus fort : « Bon mais elle a des défauts ? Un point faible ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant. Avec Ron, ils avaient tout prévu. Y compris cette question.

« Vous savez, je ne devrais probablement pas vous le dire », confia-t-il à Rita. « Son seul point faible, c'est sûrement Draco. Dès qu'on l'a critiqué ou dès qu'on a émis une réserve à son égard, ce qui était inévitable quand on a appris pour leur histoire, elle s'est mise dans une rage folle et l'a défendu de toute sa force. »

« Vous avez des doutes à propos de leur histoire alors ? »

« Non, nous en avions. Au début. Mais vous savez, c'est Hermione qui ne se laisse pas guider par ses préjugés. Nous, il nous faut du temps pour nous habituer. »

« Et donc, c'est quand on s'en prend à Malfoy que votre amie… »

« Ah, elle sort littéralement de ses gonds ! Entre nous, c'est devenu notre jeu : on embête Malfoy et là, bam ! La réaction est quasi immédiate ! » lança-t-il dans un grand rire. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir cette nouvelle s'étaler dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Lui et Ron avaient décidé une chose. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de Blaise et de ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais ils étaient tombé d'accord sur ceci : tirer le meilleur parti de la situation. Si pour Ron, cela incluait Blaise Zabini, pour Harry, c'était un nouveau moyen d'emmerder la Fouine !

Il fallait pas les chercher.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : <em>

_Merci aux reviews anonymes. J'ai oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre. _

_Alors un grand merci à Ninou et à Ero-Pikachu. Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir. _

_Enfin, encore une fois, j'ai mis un temps énorme à poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et une bonne soirée !_

_La pitchoune_


End file.
